Gone Wrong
by Michelle18
Summary: Winner IYFG 3rd Best Romance-Other. Naraku has died. Everything should have been perfect, happily ever after. This is the end of the fairy tale and the aftermath of life begins. How will the Inuyasha's group change in the midst of everything gone wrong?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha in any way or form.

**Gone Wrong**

**Prologue**

Everything had happened the way they had dreamed it would the day Naraku finally died. The group had fought their battle flawlessly with the help of a few surprise allies. Of course, the battle had its casualties but they were long expected.

Kikyo had long since been gone but that didn't lesson Inuyasha's determination or the sting of Naraku's insults..

Kohaku's death had also been at Naraku's hands, it was unfortunately necessary for the completion of the jewel.

Sango had to watch helplessly as the bastard of a half-demon gleefully plunged his hand into her brother's back to retrieve the shard. This did not result in the total destruction of Sango's psyche as he would have hoped instead it made her eyes harden with hate and her determination to see his head on a pike increase ten fold.

Miroku fought bravely at her side with his staff spinning with an accuracy that was stunning to behold, his wind tunnel useless due to the poisonous insects, while Kagome was perched behind them waiting for her shot.

Sesshomaru, deadly and graceful as always, moved flawlessly over the terrain oddly in sync with his brother's random dashes to get at the enemy.

For in the end, it turned out both swords were needed in order to defeat the vile half-demon. Sesshomaru's sword of life, though he was loathe to use it, had vibrated against his hip demanding the attention of his master and in a split decision he had drawn it instead of his Toukijin. A single slice was all that was needed to free all the demons Naraku had absorbed into his body and, with Inuyasha's wind scar, a single swing to kill them all before they had a chance to orient themselves.

Kagome saw her chance and fired her arrow which purified the remains of Naraku and freed Onigumo's soul.

A great cheer arose and they rejoiced the death of Naraku to which Kagome uttered a confusing, "Ding, dong, the witch is dead!" She searched through the debris and pulled out most of the jewel which immediately turned a light pink at her touch. She took the shards from her bottle and placed them together in her hand where they fused into one.

Inuyasha watched her, hell, they all watched her turn with the biggest smile they had seen in weeks and offer the jewel to him. His clawed hand came up and closed her fingers around the jewel, "I don't need it."

His hand drifted from hers to cup her cheek and his expression was for her alone though hers was there for all to see. Her eyes softened as she leaned her face into his hand and that's when everything went wrong.

The jewel flared a blinding white in Kagome's hand and she shielded her eyes against it as did Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed and everyone forced their eyes to see through the blinding light.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha's anguished cry made everyone flinch as he desperately tried to grab the fading girl only for his hand to pass through her, "Kagome!"

Her mouth screamed his name silently as tears streamed down her cheeks in denial until she was finally gone.

Inuyasha trembled with the force of his grief but did not utter another syllable. Shippo's tears were not as quiet or controlled.

Sango's eyes were wet with tears as she turned to bury her face in Miroku's chest. He rubbed her back comfortably, his hands behaving for once.

"What the hell happened?!" Koga raged. "Hey, dog shit what the hell did you DO?!!"

"Leave him alone-" Miroku tried but was cut off.

"I fucking decide to let you have her and you fucking let her disappear!"

Sango lifted her head in teary disbelief, of all the times for Koga to pick a fight with Inuyasha-

Miroku's hands went to her face and directed her back to him, "Maybe you should go stop them, Sango, they might finally kill each other without Kagome here to stop them. The last thing she would have wanted was for them to fight."

Sango nodded and touched his face, "You want to help me?"

Miroku smiled and shook his head, "I think I would only aggravate them further." He touched his lips to hers in a chaste kiss, "I love you, Sango."

She smiled through her tears, "I love you, too, Miroku."

Then she turned to the raging demons.

"You don't know what the fuck you are talking about," Inuyasha snarled fully embracing his fury, anything to keep his grief in check.

"Don't I?!" Koga snarled, "You had better bring her back right now-!"

Shippo leaped onto Koga's head with a small growl to chew on his ear. "She never liked you!"

"STOP THIS! RIGHT NOW!" Sango was suddenly between both of them, "Kagome is gone. Fighting won't solve anything-"

A strong blast of wind knocked them off their feet and they sat up to see a horror they had never thought to see in their lifetime.

Miroku's wind tunnel was turning on him.

Sango fought the wind to get to her feet and made to run to him when she was grabbed, "Miroku!"

"KEEP HER BACK!" He screamed as he tried to stumble even farther away from his friends and love.

"NO, let me go!" Tears streamed wildly down her face and she turned to see her captive, "Inuyasha, please, let me go."

Inuyasha held her grimly and shook his head.

She gaze turned back to her monk's and she screamed his name again and again each time more desperate than the last. She struggled violently and, truly, only Inuyasha could have held her in place as fought to get to Miroku.

Miroku turned then with his hair flying wildly about his head, his face was serene though his eyes were a bit sad, and mouthed a single word before being consumed, "Sango."

Sango fell to the ground inconsolable and Shippo crawled into her lap just as emotionally torn apart. Naraku had taken Miroku from them in a final act of vindictiveness. They were both scooped up into a tight hug that was almost more crushing than comforting. They cried. They cried until they thought their souls would leave their bodies in order to grant them peace from the hell they resided. They clutched at each other desperate for an anchor least they float away alone in their tears.

They were lifted and then they were moving.

Sango lifted her head long enough to realize it was Inuyasha who held them and it was Inuyasha's silent tears which soaked her shoulder before she buried her face once more into his chest. She clutched Shippo in much the same manner Inuyasha had held them and slowly the kit quieted. She, too, let go of consciousness eager for the blessed darkness of oblivion where she would not hurt. She did not wonder where Inuyasha was taking them. Truthfully, at the moment, she did not care.

Sesshomaru watched them leave, his face as impassive as always, and then turned into the sunset with the wind rustling his clothes.

Koga bit his lip until it bled. He would grant the half-dog the courtesy of time to mourn his friend and comfort his pack. Make no mistake, Inuyasha would answer for his woman disappearing, and he would pay with his life if necessary.

End

AN: Hello, I am a bit new in this genre and would like to try something new. Stick with me for a bit and tell me what you think. Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha in any way, shape, or form.

**Chapter One**

Sango opened her eyes with a wince, a sharp pain in her head and a heavy heart made her wish she could have stayed asleep. Her eyes filled with tears and she closed them in hopes of regaining the mercy of unconsciousness.

"So you are awake."

Reluctantly, she opened her eyes to see old Kaede by the fire stirring something in a pot. The smell of stew made itself known to her and her stomach turned at the thought of eating.

The feel of small hands on her arm made her glance down to see Shippo staring at her hopefully.

"Hungry? I helped Kaede made the stew."

A tremulous smile crossed her lips and she reached for the bowl. For him, she would force down a few bites. For Shippo she would find the strength to hold back her tears.

Shippo beamed for a moment before he dimmed noticeably, "Good?"

"The best I've ever had," she stated simply and was rewarded with a bright smile.

They fell into an awkward silence and then she noticed someone was missing.

"Where is Inuyasha?"

Shippo brightened and then dimmed with a glance at Kaede.

"He left shortly after he brought you here," Kaede announced simply, "The well has been closed to him."

Sango blinked hard to stall the tears and placed her bowl on the ground to take the little fox into her arms. He snuggled within her embrace gratefully.

"He had the foresight to see such an occurrence," Kaede continued solemnly as she dipped the serving spoon into the stew. She poured the contents into a bowl and set it close to the fire to keep it warm. "Still he had to make sure."

Sango nodded and petted the fox's hair. Even if it was a one in a million chance that the well would be open then he had to take it. Inuyasha would go through any length to reach Kagome if it were possible only distance was not the obstacle but time.

And time could not be defeated, stopped, or speeded up.

Time, as always, would pass as it had always passed.

How torturous to know the one you loved was alive and well but as unreachable as if death had separated them.

Miroku.

Tears made their way down her face without her permission. She could not grieve in front of Shippo. He had lost his equivalent of a step mother whom he had loved desperately. She would be strong, she had to be a new pillar of strength or he would be lost. She had seen it before. Young demons who had lost their parents and had no one to turn to . . . Inuyasha might be the only exception she had ever witnessed.

Kaede served another bowl of stew and then another.

Sango focused on them, the oddity of the extra bowls catching her attention. Why would she serve them when they were gone? Didn't she know about Miroku and Kagome? Didn't she realize they didn't need to eat anymore?

Screaming filled the air.

They all started badly and Sango went for her weapon.

"No, Sango." Shippo waved his arms wildly, "It's not what you think!"

She paused and listened to the voices . . . Voice. Inuyasha and someone else . . . Someone who was gagged by the sound of it.

"I SAID stop THRASHING!"

Muffled protests.

"Sit down, Sango," Kaede served a final bowl for herself, "They'll be here shortly."

"Who-"

"All will be revealed," Kaede cut her off calmly.

Confused and dazed, the exterminator allowed herself to be guided back to her seat.

"DAMN IT!" The front flap to the hut was thrown inside and a body was thrown inside, "Take him! I'm done!"

Inuyasha went to stomp out the door when Kaede held up a bowl of stew.

"Eat, Inuyasha, you must be hungry."

He hesitated at the door and sat down gruffly.

"Kohaku?!" Sango identified tied up boy who went still at the sound of her voice. She leaned over him to untie his gag, "Kohaku?!"

"Sango," her brother cried and tried to bury his face in the ground.

She untied him and he curled into a ball.

"Kohaku, how …?" She dragged his unwilling form into her lap and clutched him to her heart, "Inuyasha…?"

Inuyasha stared into his stew as if he might find the answers to her questions there.

"Answers can come later," Kaede passed a bowl of stew to Shippo, "He must be hungry."

Shippo dashed over to the siblings and held out the bowl.

Sango took it and placed it in her brothers hands, "Eat."

Kohaku's eyes were dark with regret.

"It's over now, Kohaku, I have you," she stroked his cheek, "Listen to me. Naraku is dead. He can't touch you anymore. I won't let anything else happen to you."

"Oh, Sango," he cried into his stew, "I'm so sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry about," she smiled as he started to eat. Sango turned to her companions to find them eating their stew with the exception of Inuyasha. With only his empty stew bowl to show he had been there at all.

"He said he didn't want us to suffer anymore than we had to," Shippo drew her attention, "He said . . ." He sniffed, "He couldn't bring back the others 'cause there was nothing to bring back."

She tightened her grip on her brother. "Where did he go?"

Shippo glanced down, "He didn't say."

"Eat," Kaede ordered, "Inuyasha will return."

Sango waited until her brother and Shippo were fast asleep before she left the hut. She made her way to Inuyasha's favorite tree not knowing what she was going to say. Kagome was the only one who could ever talk to him when he didn't want to talk, though, to be perfectly honest she was the only one who ever tried.

She glanced up at the tree and didn't see anything. She really hoped he was up there or she was going to feel really stupid. He should be up there, she chewed her lip nervously, Kagome had once said that the one place Inuyasha could always be found was in his tree.

"Inuyasha," she called out hesitantly, "Are you . . . there?"

Silence.

"Inu … yasha?" She glanced around uncertainly.

Silence.

"Inu . . ." She tried to speak past the lump in her throat.

A sigh, "Did you want something, Sango?"

Relief coursed through her at the sound of his gruff voice, he hadn't left her alone in the dark. He hadn't left her alone to deal with . . .everything.

Another sigh and the elusive half-demon dropped from the tree before her.

She immediately glanced away to hide her face, "I just wanted to … thank you… I-"

"Sango," Inuyasha interrupted, "Don't. Okay. Just don't."

Her gaze swung back to him, "But I-"

"I don't need your thanks!" He spat harshly.

She flinched and he growled at her.

"Don't fall apart on me!" Inuyasha demanded and grabbed her upper arms, "I kept us as safe as I could!"

"Safe?" She repeated, not understanding.

Inuyasha's hands trembled where they held her and he turned his face away.

Her eyes widened with incredibility, "Inuyasha, you couldn't have protected us from what happened. No one could have known-"

"I knew," he said quietly, "I always knew she wouldn't be able to stay."

Her eyes softened with tears and she placed her hands on his face to gain his attention, "As I was always aware that Miroku might . . . He might . . ."

His eyes widened with alarm, "Don't cry, Sango."

It was her turn to move her face away.

"I'm sorry for bothering you. I'll leave you now." She went to bow when his hands tightened and she was dragged forward into an all-encompassing hug.

"Damn it, Sango," he muttered under his breath, "Just this once."

She nodded and wrapped her arms around his waist.

Just this once would they allow themselves to grieve like this . . .

They were survivors, they always had been, and they would be strong in the midst of any horror. Tall, proud, and defiant, they would live to carry the memories of their lost loves so at lease in their hearts they would live as well.

Just this once would they allow themselves to be weak.

Just this once . . .

AN: Thank you for your kind words. Michelle


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

It had been two years since the day.

Sango wiped the sweat from her forehead and sighed with satisfaction at her clean hut. Two long, hard years.

"Sango."

She glanced up with a smile, "Yes, Kohaku?"

"When will Inuyasha and Shippo come back?" Her brother's gaze was on the trees and not on her.

Very hard two years.

"They'll be back soon Kohaku," she reached over and ruffled his hair affectionately, pleased when he didn't flinch away from her touch.

"Okay," he sat on ground and held his knees.

Sango sighed softly and let him have his space.

Her brother had been broken, which wasn't a surprise to anyone who knew his situation, and was finally starting to heal. Her first instinct was to smother him with love and affection, thinking only the purest of love could erase the purest of hate.

But then he started to run away.

He had been unable to handle the onslaught of affection when he felt he didn't deserve it and said as much when he got caught again and again.

It was Inuyasha would had shed some light on the situation.

"_Look, Sango, I know he's your brother-"_

"_Don't tell me how to treat my brother, Inuyasha," she cut him off viciously, "I will give him all he needs-"_

"_That's the __**problem!**__" Inuyasha snarled, "He ain't a kid, anymore! He couldn't be after what that bastard did to him and treating him like one won't help!"_

_She frowned and set her jaw mutinously._

"_He's been through some shit-"_

"_I know what he's been through, Inuyasha-"_

"_No. You don't. The only one who knows what he went through was him," his intensity made her eyes widen, "Assuming you know, is the worst thing you can do to him."_

"_Then what should I do, Inuyasha. How do I help him?"_

"_Leave him alone." Inuyasha's eyes grew dark and brooding, "He needs to learn to deal with most of it himself."_

"_But I promised-" She protested._

"_I'm not saying he doesn't need you," Inuyasha cut her off and folded his arms, "Be there for him. Smile for him. Love him but give him some damn space."_

_He moved away then, out of Kaede's hut and paused by Kohaku who sat with Shippo._

"_And you," he struck the boy across the head, "Run away like that again and you're gonna really piss me off."_

"_Inuyasha!" Shippo launched himself at the half-demon, furious at the treatment and was swatted down._

"_Don't start with me, Shippo. I-"_

_They were all moved with silence when Kohaku reached out and took Shippo into his lap._

"_It's all right, Shippo," he murmured and then raised sad eyes to the half-demon, "You can hit me if you want."_

_Inuyasha snorted, "Keep talking like that and I will."_

_Those sad eyes drifted off to the side and broke Sango's heart, "I deserve it."_

"_Maybe you do and maybe you don't," Inuyasha squatted to meet the boy's eyes, "I'm gonna teach Shippo how to track."_

"_You are?!" Shippo was elated._

"_Do you want to come?"_

"_I know how to track demons." Kohaku stated blandly._

"_Who said anything about demons?" Inuyasha's eyes narrowed, "I can teach you everything but how to smell. Humans can't smell for shit."_

_A hint of a frown crossed his forehead._

_Inuyasha pretended not to see it, "Shippo."_

_Shippo leaped and perched himself on the half-demon's shoulder._

"_Are you really going to teach me how to track?"_

"_Yes. Him, too, if he can handle it," Inuyasha's tone deliberately became derisive, "He is only human."_

_Kohaku stiffened and his hands fisted._

_Shippo glanced at Kohaku and then Inuyasha impatiently, "Can we go now?"_

_Inuyasha held the boy's gaze for a moment more and sneered a bit._

"_Yeah, let's go. I don't think he'scomin'."_

_They turned and walked off without a word of farewell._

_Sango watched them go and was struck with a strong sense of déjà vu. Inuyasha had done this before with her . . ._

"_I could do it."_

_Her brother's voice brought her attention back to him._

"_Kohaku?"_

"_I could track better then he can," he wasn't addressing her. Just speaking aloud. "They rely on their noses. Clog them and they're lost."_

"_Why don't you prove them wrong then?" she knelt next to him._

_Startled, Kohaku turned his eyes to her._

"_You don't know Inuyasha very well," she smiled, "He'll think you're weak until you show him otherwise."_

_He blinked and then looked onto his lap._

"_I couldn't impose."_

"_Then he's just going to believe you're weak," she got back to her feet and entered Kaede's hut. She stayed close to the door and listened intently._

_Kohaku got to his feet and shuffled as if unsure of what to do. Then he walked away in the same direction as her friends._

Sango smiled and sat next to her brother in companionable silence. Slowly and surely he had come around. Strange that one half-demon would destroy him and another would slowly bring him back to life.

Over the years, Inuyasha had taken both boys under his wing. He taught them everything from tracking, to hunting, to honor, and the importance of being a man.

Shippo, on the other hand, had also been instrumental in Kohaku's development. For while, Inuyasha treated her brother like a grown man, Shippo reminded him that he was still young and could have fun. The little fox demon was no longer so little and despite being accepted in the village, he still desired a playmate who wasn't afraid of him or accidental injuries.

"Sango?"

"Hmm?" She turned to watch him from the corner of her eye.

"How did you met them?" He turned to her, his expression guarded. "How did you meet Inuyasha and Shippo?"

Sango picked at her kimono and was careful to keep her tone casual. He had never asked that particular question before and she wasn't sure how to answer it.

"The same way you did, I guess."

Kohaku frowned and his eyes darkened, "I first met Inuyasha while under the influence of Naraku."

"So did I," she got to her feet and ignored her brother's shocked face, "I need to start making dinner."

He was silent and she left him to his silence.

She went about cooking as her thoughts wandered. He had mentioned Naraku. They had never talked about Naraku or what he had made her brother do. She had stopped asking after Inuyasha had told her to back off.

Was he finally ready?

"Hey, Kohaku. Where's your sister?" Inuyasha's gruff voice made her smile as she turned for the door.

"She's inside," her brother was quiet for a moment, "Was she really under Naraku's influence when you met her?"

"Wha?" Inuyasha sounded surprised, "Yeah, tried to kill me, too."

She could almost see both of them frowning.

"But you're friends."

"We weren't then," Inuyasha huffed, "Here."

A thud.

"This is for your sister. I'll send Shippo over later."

"Thank you, Inuyasha."

Kohaku's voice seemed just a bit wistful there, Sango noted as she went through the door to see the half-demon already out of shouting distance.

"What do you have there?" She inquired curiously.

"He brought you some rabbits," Kohaku was about to hand them to her and then held on to them, "I'll clean them."

She frowned as she noticed for the first time that the rabbits still had all their fur. Strange, usually Inuyasha would clean them before dropping off meat like this . . . A long standing habit left over from when Kagome was here.

Kagome was, at once, one of the brightest people Sango knew and the most sheltered. The girl's brightness was all from books and not life. She didn't even know how to light a fire without her matches things. So while she knew meat came from an animals, she was often squeamish about being present when it came to gutting said animal.

Kohaku took out a knife and systematically cleaned the animal.

Sango hummed to herself and didn't say a word. To acknowledge that this was the first time Kohaku had held a knife for any reason was to voice doubt on both her brother's well-being and her trust in Inuyasha.

"What do you feel like eating, Kohaku?" She asked as she chopped some vegetables, "I was thinking a stew would be nice."

Quietly, he diced the meat into neat little squares before moving on to the next rabbit.

She nodded to herself and tested the water. Yep, hot enough. She added the vegetables and some salt she had bargained for earlier that week.

Kohaku quietly poured the meat into the pot and resumed his seat.

"Why doesn't Inuyasha live with us?"

She almost tipped the pot over into the fire.

"What?"

"Inuyasha built this hut." Kohaku pointed out, "Shippo already stays with us so how come Inuyasha-"

"Kohaku," she cut him off gently, "It . . .it isn't proper. I am a single woman and he is-"

"A demon?" His eyes hardened.

"No, that's not it at all, Kohaku," Sango was startled at having to defend herself, "He's a man not of our family."

"Shippo isn't family."

"Shippo isn't a grown man," Sango sighed, "I wouldn't mind if Inuyasha stayed but-"

"Really?" Excitement bloomed in his eyes, "I'll ask him first thing in the morning!"

"But-" She tried only to be interrupted by the door opening.

"Is that stew I smell?" Shippo dashed towards them.

"Yes, though it's going to need some more time to simmer-"

"Shippo, Inuyasha's going to stay with us from now on," Kohaku told him happily.

"Really?!" Shippo caught the other boy's excitement. "Let's go get him!"

"NO!" Sango bit her lip. She hadn't mean to be so vehement. "Listen to me. I don't think he wants to stay here."

"Why wouldn't he?" Kohaku's voice was a tad bit on the resentful side.

" 'Cause then people would think he had the hots for Sango," Shippo announced slyly, "Don't you remember the commotion they made when he made the hut to begin with? Half the village was in a scandal as they accused each other about being chosen."

Kohaku frowned, "That's when all those men kept asking my sister to marry them."

"Exactly," Shippo nodded, "Yep, she had her pick of the village and then Inuyasha turned around and announced the hut was for Sango."

Kohaku wilted, "Then everyone thought he was proposing."

Shippo laughed gleefully, "I don't think the thought ever entered his head but that didn't stop the villagers from talking. I never thought I'd see Inuyasha get so red!"

"I'd forgotten."

"It was a year ago," the fox reminded him, "You were still kind a out of it."

Kohaku nodded.

"He threw an absolute fit and ranted about how we needed our own space."

A vein throbbed in Sango's forehead as the two continued to gossip like she wasn't there. Honestly, they didn't know the half of it.

"_Looks like you're about done," Sango held out a water flask._

_Inuyasha reached for it gratefully as he wiped the sweat off his forehead, "Yeah, you guys should be able to move in by tomorrow."_

"_What?" Sango was confused, "Move in?"_

"_Yeah," he took a long drink of water, "I built this hut for you."_

"_You did what?" Her mouth dropped open._

"_Kaede's a priestess. Her hut is an open to anyone who needs help and I'm tired of it. I thought you would be to."_

"_Inuyasha," Sango hesitated, "What do you expect?"_

"_Huh?" His ears quirked, "What are you talking about?"_

"_What do you want? In payment?"_

_Inuyasha frowned and scratched his head, "What the hell are you talking about? Payment? Why would I make you pay to live in your hut?"_

_A pot broke._

_They turned to see a pale villager._

"_You've chosen the demon slayer?!" He exclaimed in horror, "The demon chose a demon slayer for wife?!"_

"_What?!" Inuyasha bellowed, "Why do you say that?!"_

_The man fled in terror._

"_What the fuck is his problem?" He turned to Sango only to see her red cheeks. "Oh, come on, Sango. Not you, too."_

"_Forgive me, Inuyasha, but when a man builds a hut for a woman it's usually for-"_

"_You know what? Spare me." Inuyasha stuck his nose in the air though he face was a bit redder than usual. "Live in it or leave it empty. I don't give a damn. Try to do something nice and it always bits you in the ass. I don't know why I try anymore-"_

_Sango bowed, "Thank you for your kindness."_

_He uttered a, "Keh," and then he had bounded away._

The villagers had turned a nice, thoughtful gesture into the scandal of a lifetime. To this day they still expected to see Inuyasha sneak into the hut at night to claim his payment. Oh well, at least the suitors had stopped harassing her.

"I'm going to go ask him, anyway," Kohaku confided, "Maybe he'll change his mind since Sango doesn't mind."

"I don't know," Shippo turned the thought over in his head, "Inuyasha can be pretty stubborn."

Sango sighed, a very long two years.

End Chapter


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

Two white triangles flicked at the sound of approaching footsteps. Two amber eyes snapped open completely awake and ready to defend against any possible attacker. He relaxed as suddenly as he had tensed as his nose told him there was no threat in the vicinity.

Inuyasha leaned back against his tree and yawned as he surveyed the area.

Not even dawn yet.

Damn.

"Inuyasha?"

He glared down at the boy who had interrupted his sleep and slipped off the branch to land softly on the ground.

Kohaku met his gaze evenly with a hopeful glint that didn't bode well for Inuyasha.

"Does your sister know you're out here?" He grumped and set out his senses for anything out of the normal.

Nope, everything was fine.

"No," Kohaku's face scrunched a bit in distaste, "She doesn't have to know everything."

Inuyasha arched a brow, "Ok, next question. Do you have any idea what time it is?"

Kohaku flushed at that one, "I didn't mean to wake-"

"Whatever," the half-demon rolled his eyes, "So what was so important that you had to wake me up?"

The hopeful gleam came back and Inuyasha felt his hackles rise a bit. He wanted something, the half-demon could feel it in his bones.

"I wanted to ask you to move in with us?" The boy tilted his head questioningly which only made Inuyasha arch his brow higher. "I mean . . . I want you to move in with us. I talked to Shippo and we are willing to share a room so you can have your own space-"

"No."

"-and . . ." Kohaku trailed off at the denial and gazed at him with those sad eyes, "Why?"

Inuyasha sighed and turned to watch the sun slowly making it's ascent for the day. "I'm a half-demon."

Kohaku just stood there, confused and hurt.

"Look," the older male growled, "It's not like I don't want to but-"

"So you will?!" Kohaku latched onto his words, the gleam turned happy.

Startled, the half-demon glanced at the youth, "I don't think your sister-"

"She said she didn't mind," he interrupted with a small smile.

"She did?" Inuyasha frowned, "I'll talk to her."

"I'll get her," the young exterminator turned and walked away.

Or tried to.

Inuyasha gritted his teeth in frustration as he held the boy aloft, "I don't think she's going to appreciate being woken up."

Kohaku just blinked at him as he hung in the other's grasp.

A soft meow caught their attention and Inuyasha dropped Kohaku in favor of regarding the cat demon with a frown.

"Another one, huh," he intoned gravely and was answered by a 'mew.'

Inuyasha turned to the suddenly quiet youth.

"We'll talk about this when I get back." Inuyasha eyed the boy and was satisfied when the exterminator nodded.

The half-demon disappeared in a blur, confident that Kirara wouldn't let anything happen to the boy. He had to get to the village. Someone had contacted Sango for a demon slaying job and she couldn't leave without him.

Well, she could, he snorted, some of the jobs they got were barely worth their time. He landed without a sound by the slayer's side, startling some men he didn't recognize. He harrumphed to himself, probably the ones with a demon problem.

Sango turned to him, already dressed in her demon exterminator outfit, and frowned, "Where is Kirara?"

"I left her with Kohaku," he replied as he turned his golden gaze to the human men who were whispering heatedly among themselves. "Got a problem?"

The men's spines stiffened uncomfortably.

"We came to hire the famous demon exterminators," one man started arrogantly, "only to find a woman and half-demon. Obviously we were mistaken to have come here for help."

Inuyasha's eyes became dangerous slits of gold as he snarled revealing his inhuman fangs.

"Why don't you let our skill be determined in battle?" Sango's anger made her voice stiff and unrelenting.

"Why bother?" Another brushed them off, "You'll probably be killed within moments."

"Then you won't have to pay us," she remarked harshly, "Though if we do exterminate the demon then you pay double."

"Fine," the first man accepted.

"I'll hold you to that," Inuyasha locked onto his eyes, "even if I have to take it out of your hide."

The man paled at the comment and glanced for the others to help.

"Sango!"

All of them glanced up to see a ferocious fire cat carrying a young man on it's back.

"Kohaku," she smiled at her brother as he landed, "I'll be gone for a day or two. Take care of the village for me?"

He nodded solemnly.

"All right," she straddled the large animal, "Shall we go, Inuyasha?"

"Way ahead of you," he dashed ahead while Sango soared above him with Kirara.

Silence was left in their wake.

"Think they have any chance of survival?" One man asked.

"None whatsoever,' another shrugged, "Shall we search the next village or go home to watch them get massacred?"

"You do them a great disservice by doubting them."

The men started once more. What kind of village was this? First a female exterminator, a half-demon, a full demon, and then a priestess? Didn't they know they were all natural enemies?

"Lady Priestess," they bowed, "Excuse us our impertinence but shouldn't you have purified those demons accompanying the lady slayer? What if they should turn on her? She would be defenseless."

"My sister is not weak," Kohaku stated coldly, his flat emotionless eyes unnerved the men even more than the half-demon did, "Neither would Inuyasha betray her."

"The lad is right," Kaede leveled a stern look at them, "I would suggest you return to your homes. You will be needed for the rebuilding."

The priestess's scowl softened as if landed on Kohaku, "I have extra food if you would join me for breakfast."

Kohaku nodded and they left the men in their ignorance.

They made it to the village in good time and the demon was a trifle.

A measly centipede demon.

Sango had brought the demon down with one throw of her weapon.

Inuyasha was disgusted. He watched with his arms crossed and his nose in the air. All that fuss for a stupid centipede demon? He snorted with disgust, at least they were going to be paid double.

Sango retrieved her weapon with a sigh of her own as Kirara shrunk to her kitten form. Truly disappointing. Inuyasha didn't even get a shot in, she shook her head, he wasn't going to be pleasant to be around later.

"Lady Exterminator!"

She turned to greet an upcoming villager.

"You were amazing!" The young girl gushed with admiration. "I wish-"

"Sasuka!"

The girl flinched at the stern disapproving voice and turned guiltily to the older woman, "Yes, mother?"

"Get over here this instant!"

Sasuka turned apologetically towards Sango and bowed. "I must go." She dashed away and joined her mother's side.

The elder woman immediately started hissing in her daughter's ear.

Inuyasha frowned as he tilted his head, barely able to make out the mother's words they were hissed so lowly. Poor kid, all she had to look forward to was a marriage to a . . . fisherman?

"What's she saying?"

He blinked and met Sango's inquiring gaze, "That she shouldn't be mixing with the trash."

"Trash?" Her eyes narrowed a bit and she jerked off her poison shielding mask. "We just saved their village from total destruction and **we're** the trash?"

"'Total destruction?'" he snorted, "Isn't that a bit much? That demon could barely knock down a hut much less a village."

"That is not the point," she frowned at him, "We came at their request and now they insult us? I will not tolerate such behavior."

She marched her way to the mother and daughter intent on giving them a piece of her mind when a male villager stepped in her path.

"Exterminator," his eyes were narrowed as he shoved a pouch at her, "Your payment."

She accepted the pouch and then her eyes narrowed at the weight of it.

"The agreed payment was double. This doesn't even cover the normal charge."

"Be happy you got even that much, wench," he crossed his arms, "Now, be gone."

"I'm not leaving until you've paid me in full," fury lined her voice as her body tensed.

"You will leave or I will cast you out myself!" He snarled and used straightened to his full height in an effort to intimidate her.

Inuyasha snorted, "You couldn't get rid of a centipede demon so what makes you think you can take on the exterminator who did?"

The male nearly turned purple in rage, "Are you saying I cannot handle a mere woman?"

"Headman," Sasuka pleaded at his side, "Please-"

She screamed as a beefy hand connected with her cheekbone and sent her harshly to the ground.

Kirara hissed.

"Silence!" He roared at the fallen woman and raised his hand again.

Sango grabbed his wrist and spun into his body so her back met his front. She levered all of her weight forward and used her grip on his wrist to throw the headman to the ground. She twisted his arm behind his back and placed a foot between his shoulder blades to keep him still.

The village was in shock.

Inuyasha paused in his attack on the headman and shook his head.

"You not going to let me get any hit in today, are you?"

Some of the fury drained from her eyes though her grip didn't lesson.

"I guess not."

Inuyasha turned to the headman, "Ok, here's what's goin' to happen. You are going to pay our fee and then we will leave this village."

"And if I refuse?" He panted through his pain.

"Then I'll show you what it's like to be terrorized by a real demon."

"All right," he whimpered, "Let me go and I'll get your money."

Sango released him and went to the girl who had frozen to her spot. "Are you all right?"

"He's going to kill me," she replied woodenly.

"What?" Sango was shocked, "Why would he commit such a heinous act?"

She didn't reply.

"She's coming with us," Inuyasha announced suddenly as he glared at all the villagers within hearing distance. "Kaede has been looking for an appetence."

"She has?" Sango turned to glance at him.

"Ya hear that?!" Inuyasha bellowed, "She's going to train with a priestess!"

They whispered to each other heatedly.

Inuyasha ignored them and turned to the woman, "As soon as the headman gets back, we leavin'."

Sango nodded and Kirara agreed with a little mew.

"Come, we must get your stuff."

"You're willing to take me?" Her eyes filled with tears, "I don't have to stay?"

"If you want to come with us then no one will stop you," Inuyasha stated firmly, "It'd be their last mistake."

Sango helped the girl to her feet and was stunned when her mother appeared with a bag in her hands.

"Exterminator, is there truly a priestess?"

She nodded.

The elder woman nodded and held out the bag, "Take her and go quickly. This town is not known for it's chivalry towards women."

Sasuka quickly took the bag and hugged her mother.

"What's the meaning of this?!"

Inuyasha snarled as he stepped up to the headman, "You got our money?"

A heavy sack landed at the half-demon's feet.

"Be gone, foul creature."

Golden eyes narrowed as he scooped up the bag and tossed it to Sango, "That enough?"

She weighed the satchel in her hand with a nod, "About."

"Good," he turned his back on the headman, "Let's get outta her-"

The half-demon spun and caught the knife meant for his back. His finely tuned instincts, senses, and reflexes made it impossible for him to taken down so easily. Stupid human.

"Bad move," he growled and drew back his fist.

He sent the headman flying with a satisfying thwack!

The headman slumped, clearly unconscious.

Inuyasha lifted his nose and, with his head high, walked out of the village with his companions, both old and new, by his side.

End Chapter


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

"All right," Inuyasha sent a sharp glance towards the women, "She'll ride with you and we'll be home within an hour."

Sango nodded and ushered Sasuka towards Kirara.

"She won't mind?" Sasuka shielded away from the cat demon.

The exterminator reached a hand and rubbed Kirara's head, "Kirara?"

The cat demon nuzzled her.

"She doesn't mind," Sango smiled at her.

Inuyasha stiffened as he heard the rustling of undergrowth. Humans, his nose confirmed, women? Not a mob of men? A trick?

"We got company."

Sango stiffened and drew her weapon in readiness to use it. "Stay behind Kirara, Sasuka, she'll keep you safe."

The girl rushed to comply.

They waited as their adrenaline pumped in their bodies, which heightened their senses as the noise of the approaching humans became apparent to even human ears.

"Wait!" One of them shouted as they stumbled into the clearing.

Sango and Inuyasha dropped their battle stances but remained wary. They had never been attacked by a mob of women . . . Well, there was that one time when all the woman had been possessed by the water demon . . . And Yura . . . Still, a demon had been involved.

"Please," all the women dropped to their knees, "Take us with you!"

Inuyasha sheathed his sword, "What?"

"Sasuka, please ask your Demon Lord to take us as well." They pleaded.

"Demon . . ." Inuyasha glanced at Sango.

"Lord . . ." She returned his glance, "Um, ladies, I think there might be a bit of a misunderstanding here."

All ten of the young women burst into tears.

Inuyasha cringed and inched behind Sango.

Sasuka touched the half-demon which made him jerk away from her.

"Please, let them come with us."

She went to her knees for a traditional bow.

Inuyasha and Sango exchanged glances.

"It's up to you." She sighed, "I couldn't in good conscience send them back but it will be a joint effort to keep them safe until we get to the village."

"Gee, Sango, thanks for giving me a choice," he crossed his arms, "Come on, I want to get a good distance before we have to set up camp."

He stomped away.

All eyes turned to Sango for a translation. "Well," she smiled as Kirara transformed and hopped on her shoulder, "Let's go."

With a delighted squeal they rushed to obey.

Sango sat down with a grateful sigh. It had been a long time since they had traveled anywhere by foot and, she glanced at her feet ruefully, she was feeling it. She usually had better stamina than this . . . Then again it had been two years since they had walked all over the country side.

Still, she thought as she leaned back into her tree, she should make a point on rebuilding her endurance. Long nature walks with Kohaku, perhaps?

Inuyasha sat next to her and crossed his arms.

She glanced up at him, then his defensive posture, and then the ten girls as they bustled nervously about the camp.

"Look at this way, at least we won't have to worry about setting up camp," Sango hugged her knees.

"If we were alone then we would have been home already," he pointed out crossly.

The exterminator just smiled at his contrariness.

"Please forgive the intrusion."

They glanced up to see Sasuka kneeling before them, again.

"Sasuka," Sango shook her head, "You don't have to kneel. We are not lords and ladies."

"You saved us," Sasuka bowed low. "We can never repay the debt."

Inuyasha shifted uncomfortably, "What do you want?"

"I have been chosen to speak for them," Sasuka lifted her head, "They know you intend to send me to the priestess. They know that their appearance was a burden on you and would like to offer you a choice."

"A choice?" Sango lifted a brow.

A blush covered her cheeks as her eyes lowered, "A choice of bed companion for the night."

"WHAT?!" Inuyasha was on his feet and his face was as red as his kimono.

Sango was also red as she got to her feet.

The women panicked at the sight of temper and dropped to the ground in submission.

"Perhaps more than one . . . ?" Sasuka visibly trembled.

Inuyasha leapt into the trees and was gone.

Sango ground her teeth as she regarded the women in front of her as one thought made itself known. Miroku would have enjoyed the entire fiasco.

The ten women rushed to Sango in tears, begging to be forgiven for anything they might have done to offend the Great Inuyasha.

"Calm down," she ordered, "Inuyasha did not save you to become his concubines. He's not that kind of person."

They went silent, confusion written plainly on their faces.

"Then why did he save us?" One spoke up.

"Probably for the same reason I did," Sango remarked stiffly, "No one should have to suffer at the hands of another. No one."

The exterminator's gaze went into the trees, knowing Inuyasha couldn't have gone too far. Not with so tempting a target as a group of unarmed women. She only hoped he would forgive her for assuming the reasons for his help.

"What does he intend to do with us if we are not to become concubines?"

Sango's eyes drifted to woman who had spoken, "Probably the same thing as Sasuka. You will all become apprentices of the Priestess Kaede."

"All?"

The exterminator s fought the urge to cringe as she realized how much trouble these girls were going to be because, as tempting as it was, she couldn't just dump them into the village and expect them to survive.

"If the life of a priestess does not suit you then I'm sure other arrangements can be made," she stated firmly, leaving no room for argument.

The women relaxed almost as one and continued to set up camp.

Sango retook her seat and wandered how long Inuyasha was going to stay gone. Most likely until morning, she sighed, they really embarrassed him.

"Lady Exterminator."

She glanced up to her one of the ten holding out a bowl of vegetable stew. She accepted it with a quiet, "Thank you."

The girl bowed and picked up another bowl, "For the demon."

Sango took this bowl with a frown, "His name is Inuyasha."

Panic drew lines on the girl's face, "Forgive me."

Sango shook her head and nudged Kirara, "Keep an eye on them for me?"

Kirara mewed and made her way to closer to the fire where the women cooed at her cuteness and offered her food.

Sango lifted the bowls and stepped into the trees. She didn't bother to call out to him. He probably knew her intentions before she did.

She didn't make it five steps when he dropped soundlessly from the trees.

"At least they can cook," she joked lightly.

He snorted but took the bowl anyway.

"You and that old bag Kaede can cook."

She shrugged and turned to return to camp when his voice stopped her.

"Sango."

"Yes?"

"Thank you for . . ." He trailed off awkwardly.

"Don't worry about it," she smiled and reentered camp.

Inuyasha returned to the trees to resume his vigil and eat his meal. He had a feeling that things were only going to worse from here on out.

And the worst thing was . . .

When he had this particular feeling . . .

He was usually right.

End Chapter

AN: Sorry about the lateness and shortness of the chapter. I've been working alot lately and haven't been feeling well. Shrugs, next update should be sooner. Michelle


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

Sango sighed with relief at the familiar sight of the village, an end to their journey was in sight. She glanced at the group following her and then the trees for the half-demon she called friend. He had yet to make a reappearance since he had rejected the girls offer. Other than that, the trip had been relatively peaceful.

Surprisingly peaceful.

Her eyes narrowed as glanced over her shoulder, where was he?

As if summoned, Inuyasha appeared and landed by her side to snarl, "Can you walk any slower?"

"Did you want me too?" She smiled and unconsciously picked up her speed.

Inuyasha snorted and walked with a tension in his shoulder blades.

"He's back!" A delighted squeal made him cringe though, thankfully, the voice was shushed.

"We're almost there," the exterminator mentioned comfortingly.

Kirara mewed her agreement.

The village men working the fields were the first to see them. They paused almost as if frozen in place as they watched the odd group enter.

The women cringed and quickly closed the distance with their protectors.

Inuyasha paid no mind to any of it. The end was in sight. All he had to do was get them to Kaede's and then they were her problem. Not his.

"You in there, ya old bag?" He called out as he pulled the mat aside.

"You took longer than usual," Kaede stepped out, forcing the half-demon to step back or collide with her, "We were starting to worry."

A collective gasp was heard.

"There really was a priestess?!" One exclaimed and was hurriedly shushed.

"Keh, the day a stupid centipede demon gets the best of me is the day I give the tetsusaiga to Sesshomaru." Inuyasha crossed his arms and ignored the whispers behind him.

"Inuyasha," Kaede saw all the anxious women crowded behind him, "What . . ."

"We saved them," Sango stated simply, "Inuyasha thought that-"

"I was tired of your belly achin'," Inuyasha interrupted, "So we brought you some apprentices."

"Apprentices?" Kaede arched a disbelieving brow, "Surely, not all-"

"All," Inuyasha harrumphed.

"I see,' Kaede eyed the women with a critical eye, "You tested them?"

"Tested them?" Sango frowned as the women shifted nervously behind them.

Inuyasha just stared blankly.

Kaede glared at him, "Do not tell me ye dragged these poor women here without first properly testing for spiritual power."

"Fine, I won't tell you."

"Inuyasha," Kaede was barely holding onto her patience, "Not just anyone can become a priestess. One must possess a purity of spirit-"

"Where are you going with this?" He demanded, "Just make them pray twice as much or something."

"It's not that simple, Inuyasha," Kaede shook her head, "I will test them." There was no use explaining to the stubborn half-demon when he set his mind on something.

Sango was silent as the women trailed nervously after the old priestess.

"They had better pass," Inuyasha snarled suddenly, "What the hell is with the rules all of a sudden?"

Sango shrugged, "I don't know how it works either."

"A purity of soul," he sneered, "How did Miroku pass that one?"

She blinked as the callousness of the words hit her, "I wondered that myself. I need to check on Kohaku."

She turned to leave.

Or tried to.

"Let go of me, Inuyasha."

"Look at me," he demanded, "I didn't . . . mean it like that."

She met his eyes with a calmness that did nothing to settle his uneasiness.

"I know."

He released her hesitantly.

"Come back later?"

"Sure," she smiled though it didn't reach her eyes, "Those girls are just as much my responsibility as yours. We're in this together, remember?"

He nodded and sat before his hut. He would be rid of them one way or another. He would bet his life on it.

An hour later.

"You must return them from whence they came."

"I WILL NOT!"

This was the scene Sango walked in on as the priestess and half-demon were locked in a fierce battle of wills. The women wept pitifully in the background.

"Sango," Kaede turned to the voice of reason, "Only one of the girls has even a smidgen of potential. The others must leave."

"They're stayin'," Inuyasha snarled, "I don't see the problem. It's not like you had any power to begin with and you barely have any now."

The priestess glared and the half-demon hid behind the exterminator.

"Kaede, I understand what you're saying but . . ." Sango made a helpless gesture with her hands "… they can't possibly go back. The headman would probably kill them if they returned."

The old woman softened and turned a hard eye on Inuyasha, "Why didn't ye say so? They may stay in the village-"

The women rejoiced.

"-However, they will be your responsibility, Inuyasha."

"WHAT?!"

"You brought them here and you can take care of them," Kaede's tone was final.

Inuyasha's mouth open and shut as he tried to sputter an argument.

"Surely, Lade Kaede, other arrangements can be made to house them," Sango pleaded.

"I have not the room nor the time. A priestess's training should begin when one when is very young. Sasuka was already wasted enough time if she is to make a decent priestess."

"Well, can't you teach them herb lore?" Inuyasha asked a bit desperately, "You don't have to be a priestess to learn that."

Kaede turned the thought over, "What would they do with such a knowledge?"

"They could . . ." Sango spotted a pregnant villager from the corner of her eye, "be midwives!"

"Midwives?" Surprise colored Kaede's tone, "Yes, the world could always use more midwives. I could not teach them the entire craft but I could start on their knowledge of herbs. I have a friend in the next village over who could instruct them on the rest."

Inuyasha's sigh of relief rustled Sango's hair.

"There's only one problem." The old priestess eye landed on Inuyasha, "My hut is not so spacious as Sango's."

He frowned, "Then make it bigger."

"Glad you agree, Inuyasha," Kaede smiled, "I'll expect you later on today to start building."

"What?" Inuyasha was dumbfounded for a moment, "Why do I have to do it?"

"I was not the one who brought eleven strange women into the village, Inuyasha," Kaede stated dryly and ushered the women towards her herb garden.

The half-demon vibrated with rage.

"Inuyasha," Sango almost winced when he turned his snarl on her, "I'll help."

The rage drained almost visibly as he regarded her, "What will you do?"

"I could cut down trees," Sango said after a moment, "My hiraikotsu could handle it."

Inuyasha turned the thought over. He could easily just cut down the trees himself though it might save him some trouble. Besides, it was about time he got some help.

"Sure," he nodded affirmatively.

She smiled, pleased he was treating her like an equal though that was the one thing she never had to worry about with him. Ever since she joined his group he had expected, demanded, really, her to pull her own weight and contribute where she could.

He sighed suddenly and glanced at her expectantly.

"What?" She blinked at him.

"Kaede said she expected us later," he stared at her.

"Oh, right," Sango nodded, "I'll go get hiraikotsu then."

"All right, I'll meet you in the forest." Inuyasha took off.

She nodded and went to get her massive weapon.

End Chapter

AN: All right, people, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for your time. Michelle


	7. Chapter Six Building

Chapter Six

"SHIT!" Inuyasha dove to the side to avoid a falling and tree. He whipped around to ask Sango what the hell she was doing when he paused to see an odd sight.

Sango's weapon, while mighty and formidable at killing demons with one blow, was not really made for cutting down trees. While he had only to dodge one tree, she had to dodge three. She muttered her own expletive as she barely avoided getting crushed by a tree and missed catching her weapon.

She ran after it only to have to dive out of the way once again as it cut another tree directly in her path.

Almost on top of her really.

Inuyasha just watched it fly away, littering the forest with debris.

"Damn it!" She got to her feet and slapped her clothes angrily, "It's going to take me all day . . ." She trailed off as an almost foreign sound reached her ears.

Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was laughing.

"I haven't seen anything so funny since . . ." he gasped out, "I don't know when . . ."  
She blinked at him and glanced around at the mess.

"That was great," Inuyasha calmed, "I think that's more than enough wood Sango."

She was silent.

He sighed and walked past her and pulled her hiraikotsu out from under a tree.

"I don't think I've ever heard you laugh like that, Inuyasha."

He turned and handed her the huge weapon while lifted a dark brow, "I've never seen you do anything so stupid before." He grinned suddenly, "Next time, I'll cut down the trees. You've cut enough to last them all winter."

She couldn't help but return his smile, "They'll need all the help they can get."

He sniffed and flexed his hand, his claws becoming strikingly prominent. With a few quick slices, he had some serviceable planks of wood.

"Here, take these to Kaede's hut," a mischievous gleam entered his golden eyes, "I trust you won't be using hiraikotsu this time."

She lifted her chin, "Of course not, it would be as impractical as trying to cut down trees with it. It won't work."

Inuyasha snorted his amusement and reduced another tree into timber.

Sango kept her calm façade as she piled a bunch on wood into her arms and carefully made her way back into the village, though, as soon as she was out of eyesight, she smiled. It had been a long time since he had seen him be so playful. In fact, she wasn't sure if she had **ever **seen him playful. Still. It couldn't have been helped. They had met under the most trying of conditions.

It was nice.

She piled the wood neatly and turned to get more.

She could almost see what Kagome saw in him.

She blinked at the stray thought and banished it to the back of her mind. She had no right to think such thoughts.

She grabbed more wood. She would not think about it. She concentrated instead on her task. Pick up wood. Carry it. Put it down. Pick up wood. Carry it. Put it down.

"You know, Sango," Inuyasha intoned dryly, "The village is going to think you're crazy if you take one plank at a time."

She jerked around at the sound of his voice and noticed he was right. She held only one plank of wood. Her cheeks burned with embarrassment. "I guess I must have zoned out."

Inuyasha nodded, understanding the future slang perfectly, "Well, zone back in, we'll get this done faster if we carry more than one piece at a time."

She nodded and picked up more wood, "You're finished already?"

"Yeah," Inuyasha lifted an staggeringly amount of wood, "it doesn't take long to cut the wood. It's the damn design that takes forever."

She nodded, "I could see why. The hut you designed for us was amazing. Where did you ever come up with such ideas?"

They walked side by side to the village.

"The future," Inuyasha's eyes went distant, "You think the hut was impressive, then you should have seen the huts in the future. Huge massive castles and she called them houses."

"Houses?" Sango tried the odd word on her tongue.

The half-demon nodded and dumped his wood on the ground, "Yeah."

They worked in silence and soon all the wood had been transported. Due mostly to Inuyasha's ability to carry so much weight.

"All right," the half-demon stalked around the hut and studied it with a critical eye. He nodded to himself and flexed his hands, "Here."

Before Sango could ask what he was doing the half-demon reached out and yanked down half of Kaede's back wall. Screams sounded from the inside while Inuyasha just continued to pull until the wall was gone completely.

"Inuyasha, have ye gone mad?!"

The half-demon glanced at the irate Kaede and snorted, "You wanted me to make your hut bigger, didn't you?"

"I wanted you to make my hut bigger, yes, but not while I was still in it," Kaede remarked dryly, "What would you have done had the entire thing collapsed?"

"It wouldn't've!" He snapped, "I know what I'm doin' alright!"

The women crowded behind the old priestess.

"Be that as it may, Inuyasha, a little advance warning would have been appreciated," she remarked, "You scared them."

The half-demon's posture only stiffened as he sneered, "Maybe I wanted to scare them."

Sango glanced between the two of them and sighed, "We didn't know you were in there."

He snorted.

"Very diplomatic of you," she lifted a white brow, "Ladies, you should all know his bark is worse than his bite."

He snarled then showing his teeth, "You only say that because I've never bitten you."

"My point exactly."

Inuyasha only growled and turned his back on the priestess.

Kaede turned to her pupils, "One of the most important lessons one can learn is to distinguish dangerous demons from friendly demons."

"Friendly?" One of the women spoke incredulously.

"Granted our Inuyasha isn't the most . . ." Kaede paused as she searched for the right word, ". . . joyous of personas-"

Inuyasha's hands fisted.

"-but he has proven a trustworthy person and the most loyal of friends. You may look to him if you have any problems."

The half-demon turned in surprise.

Kaede smiled, "He is also quite thoughtful once you get to know him."

"Am not!" He blurted as a blush colored his cheeks.

"Bashful as well," Kaede added, "Now, let's return to our lesson."

"I am not bashful!" He yelled after them.

"You and Kaede have the oddest friendship," Sango observed.

Inuyasha made an impatient gesture and started organizing his piles of wood. The longer thicker ones would be the frame. The shorter thick ones were would be the connecters. The thinner shorter ones would be the floor. The longer thin ones would be the walls.

"She's just getting some revenge."

"Revenge?" Sango assisted him after observing his thought process.

Inuyasha exhaled harshly, "I . . . might have teased her when she was little, all right."

Sango frowned, "You knew Kaede when she was little?"

"I was pinned to a tree for fifty years, remember?" He glared at her.

"Oh, I see," Sango was silent for a moment and then smiled, "Was she a cute little girl?"

"Kaede?" Inuyasha frowned, "The brat? I guess."

Amusement curved Sango's mouth. _The brat?_ "You must have been fond of her."

"She was okay as a little kid," he shrugged, "She used to bring me food and stuff sometimes."

"And now you bring her 'food and stuff.'" she lifted her chin, "You are thoughtful aren't you?"

"You of all people should know better, Sango," he brushed off her comment, "Come on, let's get started."

The rest of the day was filled with work. Sango handed him planks of wood when he asked for them and also held them in place so he could connect them. All in all it was a slow meticulous process that Sango was surprised that Inuyasha had the patience to do. He laid down every board carefully and would sometimes rip up a whole row to redo them. Personally, she never saw what was wrong with the rows he would suddenly decide had to be redone but she couldn't argue with the results.

The floor alone took up most of the day.

Sango paused to the sweat from her brow. Trust today to be one of the hottest days of the year.

"Sango," Kohaku's voice made her smile, "You must be thirsty."

He held up a pail of water with a ladle.

She nodded with an enthusiastic, "Yes!" She reached for it and then turned to the half-demon, "Here, you drink first. You've been doing most of the work."

He paused and glanced at them, "You sure?"

"Of course," she smiled and lifted the ladle higher.

He lifted a brow and took the bucket. He drank deeply from the bucket and licked his lips. He handed it back to Kohaku.

Sango just sipped from the ladle and then returned it to the bucket.

"Thank you, Kohaku."

He bowed his head in acknowledgment and then asked, "Is he moving in?"

"Now is not the time," she admonished softly. "Right, Inuyasha?"

"Right," Inuyasha's ears flicked, "Too many ears listening."

Kohaku sagged the tinniest bit before he retreated. "All right. Are you going to stop for lunch at least?"

She glanced at Inuyasha.

"Why? You got some food for us?" A corner of his lip lifted in a half smile.

The youth nodded enthusiastically.

"All right," Inuyasha rolled his shoulders, "I could use a break."

Sango smiled, "So could I."

End Chapter

AN: Heya, sorry about the late update. I've been running a bit ragged lately. I would like to thank all the reviewers for their support. Sometimes, you guys are the only ones who keep me going. Thank you. Michelle


	8. Chapter Seven Can We Talk?

**Chapter Seven**

The walls were to go up next though not as quickly as they might have liked. They had the frame up before nightfall but the walls themselves would have to wait. 

Inuyasha wiped at his damp hair with annoyance, his clothes were soaked his sweat, he was dirty from all the dust, and he smelled. Still, they had made enough progress for the day another day should be all it took to finish. Good, 'cause he wasn't gonna waste any more time on it.

"Shall we call it a night, Inuyasha?" Sango panted slightly as she rested her hands on her hips, "The sun will be down soon."

Her voice turned a bit remorseful at the end. She hadn't even had a chance to make dinner for boys. She had lost herself in the rhythm of the work.

Shrewd golden eyes studied his companion, "I'm sure the runts have managed something."

Startled, she swung towards him.

"It's not like their helpless, well maybe Shippo is but Kohaku can take care of himself," Inuyasha ducked into Kaede's hut, "Hey, old hag! Get some blankets!"

Some surprised screams sounded in the hut.

"Inuyasha," came Kaede's stern voice, "I must ask you to announce yourself before you enter."

"Yeah, yeah," Inuyasha walked back out with several blankets, "Just help me drape this over the frame, Sango, and that'll be it."

She nodded and helped.

"Same time tomorrow?"

Inuyasha paused, "Sure, why not?"

"Oh wait," Sango touched the cloth of his sleeve, "Inuyasha, since your still in the village, why don't you eat with us for a change?"

He turned to face her and just seemed to study her.

"You are always welcome," Sango's gaze drifted to the side, "Besides, it would give us a chance to talk."

A breeze stirred their hair.

"Ok, I could eat."

Sango beamed, "Good, I've missed your company."

He arched a brow, "We've been together all day, Sango."

"Yes, but we used to spend weeks or even months at a time together." Sango slung her weapon onto her back and turned to face him, "Now I see you maybe once or twice a month unless there is a demon to be slain and, even then, a day at most."

"It can't be helped if the demons were weaklings." He shifted uncomfortably. He knew she was right and, worse, he missed her too.

"We're friends," Sango met his eyes, "Practically family at this point."

"A half-demon part of a demon slayer's family?" Irony curved his mouth, "Your ancestors are probably turning in their graves."

She shook her head, "You forget Kirara was accepted among my clan. If they did disapprove then I would no longer call them family."

He blinked at her.

"Sango-" THUNK!

He stumbled forward almost on top of her before he caught himself. His arms enveloped her as he regained his equilibrium. His mind fuzzy from the blow to the back of his head. What hit him? Who would DARE?!

Sango froze in his grip as it tightened.

His nose scented a huge rock with the scent of his blood. Now, he knew what had hit him. He continued to scent the air and then turned, forgetting Sango was still in his arms, toward the forest. His arms shifted until his arm rested on her waist and his hand on her stomach.

"Shit," he breathed and then blinked at Sango, "I have to go. Another time."

Without thinking he lifted her, placed her back into her original position, and dashed off into the ever darkening forest.

Sango slowly thawed and her gaze dropped to the ground. What had that been about? Why had he grabbed her like that? Why hadn't she slapped him?

She replayed the events in her mind and an answer made itself known. She hadn't slapped him because, while he had grabbed her, his hands had never landed anywhere inappropriate.

She frowned as her eyes landed onto a rock. It looked red in the fading light. She picked up the rather large rock now that she was closer to it and immediately dropped it at the wet feel. She rubbed her fingers together, her frown deepening at the texture, blood.

Inuyasha's blood.

Well, that explained the sudden lunge forward but who would throw a rock at Inuyasha? Hard enough to injure him? Who would make Inuyasha react like that?

She glanced up in the direction of the forest. Who had the power to summon Inuyasha? What was going on?

Inuyasha cursed to himself under his breath. Of all times for the bastard to summon him and, that was another thing, did he have to throw the rock so damn hard! He took a running leap and landed in front of the asshole.

"Your nose is becoming complacent with these humans. You usually would have scented me the moment I entered your territory. Ten minutes ago."

"What do you want, Sesshomaru?"

"It is almost time." His clothes billowed in the breeze.

"Already," Inuyasha's shoulders dropped, "Are you sure?"

"This Sesshomaru's nose is beyond reproach." The demon lord turned and walked away, "Remember our bargain, little brother, I will return."

Inuyasha said nothing.

Sesshomaru paused, "Inuyasha?"

"Yes, I remember." He turned and left the area.

The next couple of days were troubling for Inuyasha and Sango felt sorry for him.

Upon the completion of Kaede's hut and the revelation of his 'soft' side a most unexpected thing happened. It had happened innocently enough at first, Inuyasha had brought Kaede some meat to feed all the extra mouths only instead of Kaede collecting the meat as usual, one of the girls did.

"Thank you, Lord Inuyasha." Blush. Averted eyes. Shy smile.

The half-demon didn't say a word and just left.

The dinner invitation to Sango's was repeated and then denied. Disappointed, she held her tongue and wondered about the night he was called away. It was almost reminiscent of the time when Kikyo would appear. Still, if there was something really wrong she was sure Inuyasha would come to her, at the very least to let her know what was going on.

The next incident happened a day later.

Inuyasha was lost in thought in his tree when no less then three girls appeared laden with food.

"Lord Inuyasha, we have brought your evening meal." They bowed low to the ground.

He leaned over and eyed the dishes they brought skeptically. Then he regarded the girls, who were still bowing, with confusion.

"Who sent you?"

They glanced up at him quickly and then back down, "No one, my lord." 

He dropped from the tree which earned him some surprised squeals.

"Why are you here?"

"We are here to serve you," one trembled with . . . excitement?

No, Inuyasha shook his head and took a step back, his nose had to be wrong. "You should not be here. You're going to become priest- midwives!" He corrected himself, "You can't hang around demons."

One of the lifted from her bow, "There is no law of the heavens or man that says so."

"Only common sense," he snorted, "Go back to Kaede's-"

"But my lord," another one lifted, "You have need of a wife."

"Says who?" He snarled.

The girl was immediately flustered and dropped back into her bow of supplication. "It was merely an observation, my lord, forgive me."

"Don't BOW to me!" He roared.

All three immediately snapped up and got to their feet.

The last of the women stepped forward, "You saved us with no reward even when we . . . offered you a choice-"

"What, so now you offer me another one?" He huffed, outraged and terribly embarrassed.

All three blushed and glanced to the ground.

"Oh fuck!" He leapt into the trees and out of sight.

After that little incident they started to appear en masse. Sometimes together and sometimes alone at different times. Sasuka was the only one who did not appear under his tree. Sango heard the story from Kaede who was told by the women. Sango was horrified for Inuyasha while Kaede just chuckled warmly.

"They bother him everyday?"

The old priestess nodded as she stirred the contents of her pot.

Sango shook her head as she paced, "Why do they do this? I thought I had explained Inuyasha didn't save them to be his concubines!"

Kaede's hand stilled, "Are you saying, child, that the only interest these women have in Inuyasha is to repay him?"

The exterminator turned sharply towards her, "What do you mean?"

"Inuyasha, half-demon or not, is a good man. A handsome one at that despite any demon characteristics and a good provider for any woman," Kaede locked onto the younger woman's eyes, "Could they not be interested in him for merely being male?"

Sango sank into a seat, "I did not mean . . . I . . . You think they are?"

Kaede resumed her stirring.

"The village men were overjoyed to learn the women were not going to be priestesses but midwives. They immediately began trying to court them."

Sango was silent. She hadn't known any of this was going on and it made her wonder if Kohaku knew anything.

"Unfortunately, each was turned down with the explanation that her heart belonged to another," Kaede smiled, "Upon learning that it was Inuyasha who had stolen their hearts, our men were quick to inform them that his heart belonged to you."

"What? They didn't!" Sango turned a furious red.

"They did," she confirmed, "Shocked, they refused to believe since you did not live together. Then, the men, clever things that they are, pointed out that Inuyasha built your hut. So they came to me for advice."

"And you told them the truth?"

"Nay, I told them nothing of your relationship with him. It was not my place. Instead, I told them that if they were interested in our resident half-demon then they should make their feelings known."

"You told them . . ." Sango shook her head, "Kaede, why would you . . .?"

"I told them what I did because he deserves to be happy."

"Happy? Being hounded by women is going to make him happy?"

"Do not be dense, child," Kaede's brow lowered, "His past romances have ended tragically and that is a shame. He is, however, far too young to give up on it forever. As are you."

Sango blinked, "But-"

"Listen to this old woman," Kaede cut her off gently, "I know what you might say to me. How you would never betray Lord Miroku nor Inuyasha, Kagome. Now, I ask thee, would Lord Miroku want you to remain alone or unhappy?"

Her eyes immediately filled with tears and she closed her eyes on them. "I do not think so." A shaky laugh, "He would not have stayed alone."

Tears made there way down her cheeks.

"Can I ask you something?" the priestess's tone softened, "When the young lord proposed to you. . .What was Lord Miroku's reaction?"

"He . . ." she inhaled carefully to control her breathing, "He stepped back. He wished me happiness."

Kaede nodded and made a sound low in her throat. "Sango, if he would have wished you happiness with another man in his life . . . Wouldn't he wish you happiness with another in his death?"

Sango was silent as she wiped her tears.

"Do not think of it as a betrayal," Kaede ordered gently, "No one could ever replace Lord Miroku because there simply is no one like him, saints be praised."

Sango laughed though her tears.

"You are young. Do not spend your life with a ghost as many have done before you," the priestess finished decisively.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Sango barely had enough time to clean her face before Inuyasha burst into Kaede's hut.

"Hag!" He spat, "Keep your apprentices away from my tree, away from the forest, and especially away from ME!"

"Inuyasha, I have asked you repeatedly to announce your presence before you enter," Kaede ignored his outburst.

He snarled and opened his mouth when the smell of tears hit his nose. He swung around and was surprised to see Sango. He eyed her with concern, unsure if he should ask what was wrong. What if she told him?

Throwing caution to the wind he crotched before her, "Hey, you ok?"

"Better than you from the sounds of it," she remarked lightly though her smile wilted a bit, "Inuyasha, can I talk to you?"

He shrugged, "Talk."

Her eyes drifted to the priestess and then back to him, "Not here."

With a short nod, he straightened and walked right back out with Sango on his heels. The three women who had laid in wait for Inuyasha visibly brightened at his appearance though they dimmed at Sango's. They walked side by side and, thankfully, the women kept their distance.

Their feet led them to the forest and to his tree.

"All right, what did you want to talk about?" He crossed his arms.

"Those women are really bothering you, aren't they?" She watched him carefully.

He harrumphed, "You couldn't talk about this in front of Kaede?"

"You know, when we came back to the village after we killed Naraku. Do you remember the men started coming around?" She wasn't looking at him know.

"Yeah, I remember," he frowned. They'd come sniffing after her like she was a bitch in heat.

"They were bothering me, you know, really bothering me. I just wanted to be alone with Kohaku, Shippo, and you. To heal. But they wouldn't stop coming."

Inuyasha focused on her. She hadn't said anything of this at the time. What else hadn't she told him?

"Then you started building a house," she smiled, "I know you probably didn't intend the rumors when you have me the hut." She ignored his flustering, "But it made the men stop coming."

She turned to him and smiled sadly.

"I couldn't tell you how much I appreciated it and then you helped so much with Kohaku. There was so much to thank you for and I could never say anything."

Inuyasha's hands landed on her shoulders. "Sango, you don't . . . Where are you going with this?"

"I think you should move in with me."

He jerked away from her, "What?!"

"You would have your own room," she assured him, "The boys would be glad to share if moved in."

"But. . .the villagers . . .Why?" He sputtered.

"For the same reason I accepted the house. So they would stop bothering me. If you move in, then the village will talk and they'll leave you alone."

"But the villagers . . ."

"They'll talk anyway, Inuyasha." She smiled, "No one will bother you when you are in your room. I'll make sure of it and I wouldn't mind the company. I'll have the boys prepare a room so it will be ready if you want it."

She walked away pleased. While she understood what Kaede had told her and, to a certain degree, appreciated the experience that the advice had come from, still, Kaede had no way of knowing that her advice, while given with good intention, did not apply to them.

If he moved in with her, the village would assume they lived as husband and wife and treat them accordingly. Both their chances of finding someone else would drop to zero and personally that was they way they preferred it.

She would give Inuyasha what peace she could and give him the space he craved. It was the least she could do as his friend.

End of Chapter


	9. Chapter Eight The Deal

Chapter Eight The Deal

It was another couple of days before he accepted with his special flair for drama.

He had come to drop off some more meat though he was seriously considering ending this particular service.

"Lord Inuyasha!"

He cringed at the happy female voice and turned reluctantly towards it. He shoved out the sack of meat expectantly already wanting the visit to be over.

She took the sack from him, unnecessarily brushed his clawed hand as she did so.

"Your generosity is boundless," she said a little breathlessly.

He eyed her with concern, he really hoped she wasn't going to pass out or anything 'cause he really didn't feel like hauling her carcass anywhere.

"But not my patience." He turned to make his escape when another female blocked his path. The hairs stood up on the back of his neck as his hackles rose. They had him cornered. He didn't like it. He didn't like it at all.

"Please, stay for some tea," she reach for his sleeve.

He jerked away violently and ducked between them.

They protested and followed.

Truly unnerved now, he marched into Sango's house, opened the door like he'd always lived there, and slammed it shut.

Confused and alarmed the women ran back to Kaede's for an explanation.

Sango, Kohaku, and Shippo glanced up at the nearly hyperventilating half-demon and wordlessly pointed to a room.

He walked into and shut the door.

Sango sighed, sad it had to come to this point. He didn't deserve to be tormented in this manner. She got to her feet.

"Kohaku, Shippo," she waited until they both looked at her, "Remember what I said. Inuyasha is not to be bothered. I have to go to Kaede's. I'll be back soon."

She walked to the Priestess's hut and the closer she got the more her calm dripped away like snow on a hot summer day.

She was angry.

She had wanted Inuyasha to move in because he wanted to and not because he had no other avenue of escape. They had drove him into her house against his will. They would know her displeasure.

She stepped into Kaede's hut and the room immediately went silent.

"Sango," Kaede acknowledged her.

"Lady Kaede," she nodded her head, "I have recently become aware of your apprentices pursuing Inuyasha."

"Aye," she nodded.

"Kaede," she shook her head, "Why didn't you tell them he built me our home?"

"'Our' home?" Surprise colored her voice and the women echoed her.

Sango smiled pleasantly, "Yes. We live together. You didn't know, Kaede?"

"That I did not," the priestess seemed stunned.

"I see," she glanced a bit coldly at women around the hut, "I trust this will stop."

"Of course," one of women apologized.

"Please send our apologies to your husband." Another spoke.

Sango accepted all of their spoken regrets with grace and then politely left. Inuyasha would be bothered no more though she might have to arrange another visit with Kaede soon to explain.

She returned home and started to make dinner. She really hoped Inuyasha would join them though she would understand if he didn't.

He didn't. He didn't leave his room for an entire day and, when he did, he made a beeline for the door.

Sango discouraged the boys from following him and then finally their patience was rewarded.

Inuyasha joined them for dinner.

He seemed a bit tense and watched everyone with wary eyes.

Sango pretended not to notice and kept the boys from bothering him . . . Too much. The longer the evening went on the more the half-demon relaxed until it was almost like old times.

"All right," she shooed the boys away, "Time for bed."

"But Sango-" Kohaku tried.

"We have an early morning tomorrow," she shook her head.

"Inuyasha, tell her demons don't need as much sleep," Shippo pleaded.

Sango just crossed her arms and waited for his answer.

Inuyasha snorted, "Some demons don't but you certainly do."

Shippo whined but joined Kohaku all the same.

Sango started gathering the dishes and then went to wash them in a bucket of clean water.

"Did you need help?" He hovered awkwardly.

She glanced up and shook her head, "No, I can handle this, Inuyasha, you can go to sleep if you want."

"Sango."

She glanced up, "Yes?"

"You trust me, right?" He crotched next to her but didn't look at her.

"With my life," she nodded.

He nodded and cleared his throat, "I never told you why Sesshomaru agreed to bring Kohaku back to life."

Her eyes snapped to his, "No, you didn't. I didn't even think to ask. It was Sesshomaru the other night. He was the one who threw that rock. What did he want?"

"You put it together fast," he blinked at her, "Anyway, I need your help."

"Anything," Sango put down the plates and quickly dried her hands. "What does he want?"

"He . . ." He trailed off. He stiffened and then ran to the door, "Damn it! Come on, you need to come with me now."

He grabbed her arm and had her half-way out the door before she could protest.

"But the boys-"

"They'll be fine," Inuyasha picked her up bodily and slung her over his shoulder. "Shit, I don't know how long he's been waiting."

"He's here?!" Sango omphed as she accidentally bounced on his shoulder.

"Sorry," he gripped her thighs more firmly so she wouldn't bounce as much.

"Inuyasha!" She was startled and then just went limp as he slid to a halt.

An icy aura made her tense and twist to try to glance around the half-demon.

"You try my patience, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru's voice had an undertone of a growl.

"Growl, growl to you, too," Inuyasha set her down, "I was just-"

"Eating with the very woman you promised me services from," A hint of fang showed as the Demon Lord spoke revealing his ire.

She stiffed,

"Hey, I brought her, didn't I?" Inuyasha gave her a little shove forward.

She glanced at Inuyasha incredulously and then gasped as Sesshomaru gripped her arm.

"Come, we have much to do in little time."

"And do what exactly?!" Sango demanded, her anger finally overcoming her shock.

Sesshomaru paused and glanced at her with a faint smile hovering about his face, "My idiot brother did not bother to explain I see."

"Hey, I was about to-"

"Rin," Sesshomaru released her, "Come forward."

A cute little girl emerged from the bushes shyly.

"Lady Sango." She curtsied.

"Rin," she smiled but not before sending a confused glance at the expectant males. She noted how big she had gotten and the healthy glow of her skin with approval. "How have you been?" She asked politely.

"Rin, is about to become a woman!" She gushed, "Lord Sesshomaru said he could smell it. Are you really going to teach Rin how to have babies?"

Sango's face took on a pleasantly neutral expression as she struggled not to gape at the child stupidly. Surely, this couldn't be the reason the great Lord Sesshomaru agreed to bring her brother back to life for. . . Could it?

"Babies?" She cleared her throat, "You are too young to be thinking about babies."

Rin tilted her head confused, "But Lord Sesshomaru said I could have babies when I was a woman."

"It is not as simple as that," Sango said a little helplessly, "One moment, Rin, I must speak to Lord Sesshomaru and Inuyasha."

She nodded enthusiastically.

The demon exterminator turned to the elder brother of her dearest friend with a look of serious disapproval.

"Babies?"

Inuyasha was also frowning, "You aren't going to-"

"Do not be absurd," Sesshomaru interrupted sharply, "This Sesshomaru does not have relations with children."

"Then why do you want me to explain to Rin how to have babies?" Sango asked again.

"Inuyasha." Sesshomaru ordered.

The half-demon exhaled sharply, "It's not that he wants you to explain to Rin how to have sex. He wants to explain about . . . The blood."

"Oh," Sango blinked and glanced at Rin. Yes, she was about the right age for her first cycle and she could see why the Demon Lord might prefer her to learn from a woman but why her?

"Come on, Rin, I'll explain how it works." She took the girl's hand.

"Go?" Sesshomaru glanced back at them, "You will talk here."

Sango's face flamed, "I will not explain in your presence."

"Why?" Inuyasha tilted his head, "How does it work anyway?"

Sesshomaru's head turned ever so slightly so he could see them from the corner of his eye.

"This is a private matter," Sango glanced at them firmly only to wilt at their unbending postures, "It is . . . For Rin's sake. The first blood can be traumatic for some."

"I see," Sesshomaru's brow lowered microscopically, "I will expect you within the hour."

Sango frowned and was about to open her mouth when Rin pulled on her hand. "Come on, Lady Sango, he said we could talk."

She nodded and allowed herself to led away from by the child.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha sat in an awkward silence. They did their best to ignore the other when suddenly Inuyasha's ears twitched and Sesshomaru lifted a brow.

"She does know that she is still within our hearing range?"

Inuyasha shook his head, "Probably not. Humans tend to forget how good our senses are."

The Demon Lord made a sound low in his throat and settled in to listen.

Inuyasha did the same.

"All right, Rin," Sango brushed off her skirt, "Do you have any questions?"

The talk had gone fairly well. Rin was a bright little girl, soon to be young woman, and had accepted the subject of puberty with a maturity that surprised her.

"You did not tell me how to have babies," she pointed out curiously.

"You're too young. In about five years, at least, I'll tell you." Sango ruffled her hair, "Come, let's return. I'll give you some cloths to get you started."

Rin nodded and they returned to the males who seemed a bit perturbed.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" She dashed to his side with a smile, "I know how to become a woman now."

She beamed.

"We will need to go back to my house," Sango stated firmly, "She will need some supplies."

Sesshomaru said nothing. He merely inclined his head to regard the child who was so quickly growing.

"I'll be right back," Rin assured him and made her way back to Sango.

They walked back to the village with only the sound of Rin's humming in the air.

Sango made the exchange quick and painless.

"I'll take her back," Inuyasha put her on his hip and dashed away with Rin's squeals of delight in the air.

Sango took the moment to just breathe. The last couple of hours were almost more than she could compute. She had just given Sesshomaru's ward a talk about the do's and don'ts of her cycle. That one point alone was enough on her unbelievable scale but add to that Inuyasha's , apparent, willing involvement was like running full speed into a solid wall.

"Sango?"

She blinked and glanced up at her new housemate.

"What, exactly, was the deal you made with Sesshomaru?"

Inuyasha winced and motioned for her to sit down, "It's a bit of a story."

"I'd like to hear it," she sat and gave him her full attention.

"Well, it started like this . . ."

_Inuyasha scented his brother and for the first time ever purposely sought him out. He was on a mission. He had been unable to keep his pack safe so the least he could do was restore some of it if he could. Even if it did mean groveling to his bastard of a brother._

_"What do you seek here, Inuyasha?"_

_The half-demon whipped around to find the Demon Lord standing perfectly still and swallowed hard._

_"I need you to do something for me."_

_"A request?" Sesshomaru stated more than asked. He turned and walked away._

_Inuyasha followed him just like Sesshomaru knew he would, the bastard!_

_The Demon Lord led them to a small camp where Jaken immediately went silent. The little girl lay off to the side, slumped in a way that made Inuyasha frown._

_"What do you want so badly that you would come to me, little brother?" Sesshomaru sat at the base of a tree, "And what do you offer in return?"_

_"I want you to use tensaiga," Inuyasha closed his mouth when his brother nodded._

_"You wish to restore your pack, I see." Sesshomaru met his eyes, "I can do nothing for the priestess or the monk, you realize, there's nothing to bring back. So I ask you again, why have you come?"_

_A fine tremor ran through Inuyasha's body. It was true, he had known . . . He hadn't wanted to believe it . . . But he had known._

_"Sango's brother, Kohaku," he spoke carefully._

_"The boy under Naraku's control?" Sesshomaru tilted his head, "Are you sure you wish to bring him back? The tensaiga does not heal minds."_

_"Will you do it or not?" Inuyasha demanded._

_"You did not say what I would get from the exchange," Sesshomaru pointed out._

_Inuyasha bit the inside of his cheek and pulled out his sword. He held it out to his brother hilt first._

_"I have no use for a sword I cannot use."_

_"It didn't stop you from wanting it before," he snapped and thrust it closer to his brother, "Just take the damn sword!"_

_"No, circumstances have changed since then," Sesshomaru turned his face away from him, "If you have nothing else to offer then go."_

_Inuyasha reshealthed his sword angrily and turned to stomp away from his useless brother when he heard a cough._

_He paused and glanced in the direction of the little girl. He scented the air, shit, she was sick. He glanced at his brother and then back at the girl who started to shiver._

_"Shit," he went to her side and placed a hand on her forehead, "You have a fever."_

_Rin blinked at him blearily as if she didn't understand what he was saying. "Hot."_

_He scooped her up and placed her closer to the fire._

_"No, Rin is hot," she protested weakly._

_"Inuyasha." Came a warning from Sesshomaru._

_"She has a fever," he spat at him and took off his red over shirt. He wrapped her up firmly despite her protests. "She has to sweat it out or she could die."_

_Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed but was otherwise silent._

_Inuyasha dashed off to the nearest river and ripped off some of his white undershirt into strips. He soaked them and made his way back to the small camp._

_He absently knocked the imp to the side and placed the wet rag on Rin's forehead._

_"What is that for?" Jaken demanded to know for if she died then his lord would surely blame him for not watching her close enough._

_"It's so her brain doesn't boil, or something," Inuyasha sent a glare over his shoulder, "You have to take better care of your pets, Sesshomaru."_

_"She has smelled of lately," Sesshomaru wrinkled his nose slightly._

_"That means there's something wrong with her, you jackass!" He turned his attention back to the little girl and spent the rest of the night taking care of her._

_By morning, her fever had broken though she was still weak._

_"All right," he nodded in approval, "Just try to stay warm, eat well, and get plenty of sleep."_

_"Thank you, Lord Inuyasha," she beamed at him._

_"Don't mention it," he turned to his brother, "Don't drag her all over the country side for a least three days or she'll just get sick again."_

_Sesshomaru got to his feet and turned to walk away._

_"Hey, didn't you hear what I said?!"_

_"Be silent. Jaken, stay here with Rin. Inuyasha, come with me."_

_He followed him reluctantly and wondered why he didn't take the opportunity to finally take his brother out once and for all._

_They walked back to the battlefield where Sesshomaru, without saying a word, revived Kohaku._

_He jerked to life with a scream, his last memory being Naraku ripping apart his back in order to reach the jewel._

_Then he screamed again as he was bombarded with memories. He was calmly backhanded into unconsciousness._

_Sesshomaru dropped his hand to regard the shocked half-demon, "We have an accord. You will fix Rin when she becomes ill and I will keep your pack alive."_

_Inuyasha could only nod dumbly as the Demon Lord walked away._

_"I would suggest you put restraints on him until you can calm him down."_

_And then he was gone._

_Inuyasha bound Kohaku and then brought him to his new home._

"Inuyasha . . ." Sango could only say his name. 

"Don't get mushy on me," he ordered harshly, "I did what I had to."

"I don't understand one thing," she hid her smile, "How does being sick translate into explaining to Rin about her cycles?"

He shrugged, "Had to be done. I didn't know how it worked and neither did Sesshomaru."

"He admitted he didn't know?"

"No," he snorted, "His exact words were 'It is beneath me.' It's his fancy way of saying he didn't know."

"Thank you for telling me this, Inuyasha," she gazed at him fondly.

"You deserved to know after I dragged you into it," he got to his feet and stretched out his arms, "I'm beat. Dealing with that asshole always exhausts me."

He went to his room and shut the door.

Sango finished cleaning up the house and then went to sleep but not before whispering a good night at Inuyasha's door.

End Chapter


	10. Chapter Nine Rumors

Chapter Nine

"Hey Sango!"

Thud. Thud.

She jerked upright, accidentally dislodging Kirara in the process who protested with a mew. She blinked and pushed her hair to the side as she got to her feet.

Thud. Thud.

"Sango!"

She opened her door. And glared blearily at her brother, "Yes?"

"Breakfast!" He grinned and pulled her out of her room.

"Kohaku!" She protested, "I'm not dressed!"

"We're not going outside," he rolled his eyes and gestured for her to sit down.

"You might as well give in," Came Inuyasha's grumpy voice.

She glanced over to see him sprawled over the floor with his chin planted in his hand.

"Did Kohaku disturb you as well?" She sighed with disapproval.

He closed his eyes and shook his head, "Shippo."

She shook her head and took a careful inventory of her clothes to make sure she was decent.

Shippo ran in and placed Kirara in her spot at the table before dashing right back out.

"So what do you think they've got planned?" Inuyasha yawned and blinked at her slowly.

"It could be anything," she shrugged and struggled not to yawn herself. The night before had taken it's toll on her.

"Ta da!"

Inuyasha and Sango glanced up to see the boys enter with plates filled with questionable food.

"Ah, man," the half-demon wrinkled his nose at the smell.

Months passed peaceably with only minor skirmishes.

Truthfully, she had forgotten how childish the demons could get and she never would have guessed her brother's reaction.

"That was my fish!" Shippo was outraged and leaped onto the half-demon's head to chew on his ear.

Usually the half-demon would have just flicked him away with a careless swat but Shippo had a recent growth spurt with put him as tall as her brother's shoulder. The unexpected weight toppled Inuyasha and Shippo was half smashed in the process which only pissed off both of the demons more.

"Fox fire!"

"You little brat!"

"AHH! Kohaku!"

"I'm coming!"

Sango dashed in from her room to see a tangled mass of all three males.

Inuyasha had Kohaku half pinned under him as he was simultaneously trying to pound Shippo and shake him off his hand. Shippo thrashed and dug his teeth ever deeper into the half-demon's hand. Kohaku squirmed desperately, kicking and punching everything within reach as he screamed for release.

"Kohaku! Shippo! Inuyasha!"

They froze comically and glanced up towards her slowly.

She crossed her arms and waited.

"He started it," Inuyasha sat up freeing Kohaku and finally succeeded in dislodging Shippo.

"I did not!" The fox demon righted himself.

"He did not!" Kohaku threw in with a grin.

"Traitor," Inuyasha glared at the boy, "Sango, they're conspiring against me."

She lifted a brow and lowered her head a notch.

Kohaku cringed and lowered his eyes.

Shippo's righteous fire dimmed and he scuttled behind Kohaku.

Inuyasha harrumphed and got to his feet without a seeming care in the world. The boys looked at him with admiration as the half-demon went into the his room.

Sango's gaze swung toward the remaining boys until their nerve broke and they scrambled to their room.

Only then did she shake her head and allow herself to smile.

Other such incidents occurred though, thankfully, they were not all started by Inuyasha.

The rumors, as expected, had started up again.

She sighed as she hung the wash only this time the rumors were set around whether or not she was pregnant and when the baby would be born. There was even one rumor that claimed her brother was really her son.

Honestly, one would think they could at least come up with something credible. Didn't these people have lives-

She kept her motions smooth as she opened her senses to the world around her. The sun was warm on her skin and a gentle breeze played with her hair. Some loose strands tickled her cheek She could smell the laundry and the forest on the wind. She could hear the distant sound of people talking and children playing. No demonic aura to be sensed anywhere.

Everything seemed to be fine but the small hairs along her body were standing on end. Her skin was crawling with the sensation of being watched. . .

Kirara appeared and landed on her shoulder. She curled around her human's neck and hissed softly.

Sango placed a hand on her friend to let her know she knew and glanced at the forest from the corner of her eye.

She had been both grateful for the placement of the house on the far reaches of the village. It granted them a privacy that would have never been possible otherwise. On the other hand it left them open to the forest on three sides. Not usually a problem since the only demon inhabiting the forest was Inuyasha.

A shiver ran up her back as she lifted her now empty basket and made her way to the house.

A demon.

She would bet her life on it.

Inuyasha landed on the roof, his eyes also on the forest. A frown was prominent as he glanced down at her.

"You feel it," he stated more than asked.

Kirara mewed.

She shaded her eyes as she lifted her face, "There's something in the air."

His frown deepened, "Whatever it is, it's being careful to stay beyond my senses. Be careful for awhile."

He leapt away.

Sango continued into the house and went into her room. She opened her trunk and dug out her slayer outfit solemnly. She would not be caught off guard.

"Sango. . ."

She spun to see her brother trail off awkwardly.

"Yes, Kohaku?" She smiled pleasantly and placed her outfit aside neatly.

"What's going on?" His eyes were dark, "I haven't heard of any jobs."

"It's nothing really-"

"Don't baby me." He snapped, "Why are you getting ready for a fight?"

She sighed, "I'm just being cautious. I feel like . . . there's something watching . . . waiting."

"What does Inuyasha say?" His head lowered until his bangs covered his eyes.

"He agrees," she closed her trunk with a snap and moved to her wall where she hung her weapons for easy access.

Kohaku was silent.

"It might be nothing," she took a mental inventory about what she could and couldn't carry on a daily basis. Well, not without the villagers asking about it.

"What if it is something?"

She stopped and turned to her brother, "Then we'll handle it. We won't let anything happen to our family if we can help it."

His head lifted slowly, "Okay."

She smiled and rustled the hair on his head, "Don't worry so much, Kohaku, or you'll get as gray as Kaede."

He pulled away from her with a small smile.

"Now, go. I have to change," she shooed him away.

He nodded and closed the door after him but not before Kirara made it through.

Sango turned back to her weapons and started to change into her leather outfit. Kirara would keep a careful eye on her brother when she couldn't and, for that, she was grateful.

She loaded her weapons with a careful eye to detail.

If there was a demon then it would have extraordinary senses and knowledge of them to stay out of Inuyasha's range so her poison powder might be useful. Hmm, that meant she would need her poison shielding mask as well.

Herr poison would go in her right shoulder guard and her mask would hook onto her sash on her waist.

If this demon had knowledge of his own senses then he was probably more evolved. A thinking demon. Hmmm, she loaded her weighted chain into her left elbow guard. It wouldn't hurt to have it on hand.

She loaded all possible weapons then, or at least as many as she could fit. She had to replace her sword with a kodachi. The smaller blade, about half the size of a real sword, strapped to her thigh neatly without hindering her stride and would go unnoticed under her skirt.

She was ready.

She stood there in full battle gear and put on her last layer. Her civilian clothes, as Kagome used to say, and opened her door.

Kohaku sat solemnly and petted Kirara who purred her contentment.

"Why don't you go find Shippo, Kohaku? I'm sure you two could find some trouble to get into."

A reluctant smile appeared on his face, "Now I know there's something wrong."

She just smiled and made her way outside which faded as the feeling returned. Someone was watching.

A week passed without incident. Still, Sango went around armed and Inuyasha alternated staying close to home and patrolling his forest. The presence was more annoying than worrisome.

"Fucking coward," Inuyasha spat into the dirt.

She nodded her agreement as she took down her laundry. Thankfully the weather had cooled so her extra layers merely kept her warm instead of overheated.

His nose twitched and a frown of puzzlement crossed his features, "What the hell does he want?"

Sango glanced up, "Who?"

A whirlwind appeared over the horizon and Sango muttered under her breath as she yanked her clean clothes down before the dust reached them.

"Yo," Koga greeted them stiffly.

"Hey," Inuyasha crossed his arms, "What are you doing around here?"

The wolf prince snorted and placed a hand on his hip, "Is that all the hospitality I'm gonna get around here?"

Sango placed her basket on her hip with a sigh, "Hello, Koga."

"Don't waste your breath," Inuyasha turned to her, "He's-"

Koga took spun and smashed his foot against the half-demon's head slamming him into the ground. The wolf demon followed him down and rammed his knee into the back of Inuyasha's skull rendering him unconscious.

Sango threw her basket at the wolf demon and made a mad dash for the house. She had to get her hiraikotsu. She didn't know why Koga had turned on them but she did know with a sudden certainly that he was the one who had been studying them for the past week.

"Ah, ah, ah," he cut her off effortlessly with a dark smile, "You're coming with me."

She backed away carefully, "What do you want, Koga? Why are you doing this?"

His blue eyes darkened as he matched her step for step, "Just think of it as a little vendetta."

"Vendetta?" She maneuvered around her dropped basket. He would be on her in an instant if she fell. She knew it in her bones. The real question was whether she should reveal if she was armed or not. Her outer layer made it difficult to see she had weapons and it also made it harder for her to reach them without giving it away.

Koga may be without his jewel shards and be drastically reduced in speed but he could still outrun her on a his sickest day. She would need all the advantages she could get and the more time she got him to waste the more likely Inuyasha was going to wake up.

"He took my woman so now I'll take his," he lunged for her.

She sidestepped him and turned to face him.

"Too slow," he reached out to grab her.

Only for her to grab his wrist and used his momentum against him to flip him onto the ground. Good, just a little more and she could dive into the door for her hiraikotsu.

He stared at her from the ground incredulously, "How the hell did you do that?"

She inched closer to the house, "We've never fought, Koga."

"No, we haven't," he grinned and got to his feet. "This might be more fun that I thought."

"So happy to amuse you," she wrapped her fingers around the pole she used to hold up her laundry.

He laughed and lowered into a crouch.

She pulled the pole out of the ground with a grunt and brought it in front of her.

"You think that twig is enough to stop me?" He scoffed and charged her.

She swung with all her might. She wasn't surprised when he blocked it with his forearm and it broke. She had planned on it.

When he smiled at her triumphantly, she took her now jagged edge and drove it into his belly. He slapped the stick away with a pained grunt and grabbed her. She swung her fist and contacted with his left cheek.

"You drew first blood, impressive," he knocked her out, as gently as possible. He picked her up bridal style and took off into the woods.

Kohaku came running in with Shippo on his heels.

"Kohaku, what's . . . Inuyasha!" The fox demon ran to the downed half-demon, "Inuyasha!"

The former demon slayer studied the ground. His sister's footprints along with another who was barefoot. They struggled. He picked up part of the broken pole and spotted the blood on it. He glanced down and saw where his sister's footprints disappeared.

He ran into the house.

Shippo was swatting at Inuyasha's face, "Wake up, Inuyasha! What happened?!"

Kohaku reappeared, "Shippo, stay with Inuyasha. Tell him to track me when he wakes up."

Shippo glanced up and gasped. Kohaku was in full exterminator gear complete with weapon.

He had found his weapon in the bottom of Sango's trunks along with his outfit. She had even adjusted to fit his new taller body. It fit him perfectly in a way that was both comforting and disturbing.

"Kohaku . . ."

"Whoever attacked Inuyasha took my sister," he put on his poison shielding mask, "I'm going after them. Kirara."

She instantly transformed with a roar.

The demon slayer climbed aboard Kirara's back.

"Be careful!" Shippo called after him and turned back to the half-demon. "Come on, Inuyasha. Sango needs you."

Koga placed the unconscious woman down carefully on the ground and went to take a drink at the river. He forgot sometimes that he didn't have the shards anymore. A little rest and he would be as good as new.

He sat next to the woman he had stolen.

Sango, he thought her name was and studied her face. She wasn't Kagome. Her hands were calloused where Kagome's had been soft, her skin was tan where Kagome's was pale, and she was a lot more cautious when it came to handling demon. Kagome kinda just walked up and said hello. She was attractive in her own way, plus, she could throw a mean punch.

He inspected his stomach wound, she hadn't gotten more than in inch deep. It would heal in a couple of hours at the most. Very impressive for human with a mere stick. Who was this woman?

Now that he thought about it, beyond Kagome and mutt-face, he really didn't really know anything about the other members of his pack.

Koga could recall her wearing some leather outfit and sporting a huge boomerang but he couldn't recall if she had ever used it in his presence. He sniffed at her, he could smell leather on her right now.

Curious, he leaned closer to her and eyed her ankles which were rimmed with black. He reached out and took a dainty ankle in his hand. He lifted her ankle and her skirt slid back revealing more black leather.

He smiled. He'd thought that she had sensed him though he wasn't quite sure how. There had been a certain stiffness about her shoulders, and a careful carelessness about her motions.

The muscles in her leg stiffened in his hand and her other leg swung around to strike him.

He blocked it and pinned it to the ground.

She flexed her stomach muscles and she came up swinging.

She managed to get one good hit in before he could restrain her by grabbing her wrists and pinning them to the ground. This only made her kick him.

"Let go of me!"

He straddled her and she froze.

"Calm down, I'm not going to hurt you." He ordered her.

"Could have fooled me," she glared at him, "What do you want?"

"To take something away from mutt-face so he'll know how it feels." He bared his canines at her.

"So what does that have to do with me?" She turned her head away from his face as he swooped in and sniffed her.

"Huh, you don't smell pregnant," he leaned back and studied her.

"Pregnant?" She blinked and went limp, "Why would I be pregnant?"

Koga laughed and got off her.

Surprised at her sudden release, she quickly righted herself and put her legs under her in case she had to move.

"So dog-boy can't get it up, huh, that's too bad," he squatted by her side, "This revenge won't be as good as I thought."

She didn't flinch away from him, "You've been listening to the rumors. That's why you thought I was pregnant, isn't it?"

He just watched her with a stillness of a predator.

"They aren't true. Inuyasha is not my husband," she did flinch when he placed a hand on her shoulder and thumbed her collar bone, "I am no one's woman."

"Good," he grinned, "Then you can be mine."

Her face went blank, "Pardon?"

"You are my woman," he stated with absolute confidence.

She placed her hands on his chest to stop him from coming any closer. "Why would you mate with a human?"

"No females in my pack," he glanced at her hands with amusement, "We have to bring in outsiders to repopulate. Now, that I don't have to kill you for breaking demon law, I can claim you."

"Demon law?" She inched backwards away from only to have him follow.

"You were both mourning your mates. To remate before the mourning period is death." Koga watched her scramble to her feet and followed.

"What happened to your vendetta?" She tried to keep the distance between them.

He was determined to close it, "If I mate you then it's the same thing, isn't it? Don't know how I missed you before."

"I'll not be your mate," she jerked backwards to avoid a swipe of his claws. Her outer layer fell away, revealing her demon slayer outfit. She shielded her left leg so he wouldn't see her kodachi.

"I thought so," he examined her form and then locked eyes with her, "Why not? You have feelings for mutt-face?"

"I don't see how that's any of your business," she replied and only tensed further when he smiled at her. She settled her hand near the hilt of her Kodachi, ready to draw it in an instant.

"I was serious when I said he took my woman," Koga paused and gazed deeply into her eyes, "Her heart was his, I knew that but you . . ." His hand went out to touch her face and she pulled away.

"Koga, keep your distance," she ordered, "I am not one who is swayed by pretty words."

"Demon slayer," he recognized her outfit suddenly with a laugh, "No, you're a warrior born from a warrior tribe. Your kind recognize strength."

She wrapped her fingers around the hilt, not giving a damn whether he saw her or not. Wolf demon were notoriously thick once they made up their minds about something and she didn't like the way his mind was turning.

"A strong warrior is what you need," he puffed out his chest, "You've seen me battle. You should be all over me."

She arched her brows sharply, "Not that easy I'm afraid."

"No, it wouldn't be," he opened his hands and lowered into a fighting position. "Come on, then, I'll show you I'm worthy enough to be your mate."

Her hand tightened on her hilt. "Your fight is with Inuyasha. Leave me out of it."

"I don't think I can," a dark smile lit his features, "I get you and hurt the mutt. It's perfect."

"There's only one problem," she returned his dark smile.

"And what's that?" his blue eyes flashed at the challenge.

"I will never submit."

"Good, I wouldn't have it any other way."

He charged and she drew her kodachi.

Kohaku bent low on Kirara to reduce wind resistance. Both boy and animal were of one thought and body;

We're coming Sango.

"Inuyasha!" Shippo was overjoyed at the half-demon's groan.

Inuyasha rolled over and clutched at his head, "What hit me?"

"I don't know but whoever did took Sango," Shippo pulled at him desperately, "Kohaku went after him! He said to track him!"

"What?" His head cleared and his nose twitched, "Koga." He snarled and got to his feet, "Come on, Shippo, we have wolves to hunt."

End of Chapter

AN: I just wanted to thank everybody for their response to the last chapter! I can only hope you guys enjoy this one as well. Thank you so much, you really made my day. Michelle


	11. Chapter Ten Fight

****

Chapter Ten

Sango pulled out her blade in a diagonal motion and sliced him in mid lunge from hip to shoulder. Skin deep at best.

Surprise colored his face as he spun away from the weapon. He pivoted on one foot which brought him right back in Sango's face.

She turned the weapon in her hand for a better grip when his back was turned. She plunged the kodachi into his belly and his face went blank.

They froze.

His eyes went down to the hilt of the blade sticking from his body to the hands that held it to the arms they were connected to, all the way to her serious brown eyes.

"You stabbed me," his voice was low but even, "This woulda killed a human, you know."

"You're not human," her voice was just as low though a slow smile curved her lips, "What? Can't take being run through?"

"Where did you get the weapon?" He was confused.

"I'm a demon slayer," was her only response.

He made a sound low in his throat and then shifted his weight backwards. She shifted her weight forwards and tried to keep him impaled. He reached for her weapon and she twisted to hit him in the chin with her elbow.

He managed to twist off her blade and she repositioned her hands again. She gripped the hilt with both hands and charged.

He caught the blade just before the hilt where the weapon was dull.

She put more force behind the blade almost managing to scratch the surface of his skin before he could compensate.

His eyebrows lifted with reluctant esteem, "You're pretty strong, aren't ya."

He yanked the blade away from her which unbalanced her and tossed it to the side. He caught her fist and then the other.

"It's just too bad-"

She brought her leg up in a short but powerful kick to the groin.

His eyes bulged and his grip loosened as his entire body seemed to shrink.

"You don't know the half of it." She stated smugly and successfully jerked away from him.

His lip curled back into a snarl as anger made it's way onto his face.

"Poison powder!" She threw a bag into his face and took off for the hills as she fastened her poison shielding mask.

Sango had full confidence in herself as a demon slayer. Could she take Koga? Sure, she could. Could she take Koga without her main weapon? Sure . . . It would just be a lot harder.

All right, think, Koga was fast so the more distance she could put between them, the more time she had to mount a defense. Of canine descent so his senses were above par but neutralized for the moment by the poison.

Weapons . . . Weighted chain. She pulled the chain from it's hidden compartment as she ran. Check. She also had-

A shiver ran up her back so she tightened her grip on the chain and let it loose in an flying arc as she turned.

The chain hit the dirt as the wolf demon pulled back at the last moment. His eyes were red with irritation from the poison and his whole body screamed unhappy.

She yanked the chain back and then swung it in large then small circles until she grasped the full length of the chain in her arms.

"You're a feisty bitch," he shook his head, "You couldn't have been carrying that."

"You're easily surprised for a wolf leader, Koga," she sent the chain flying with a swoop and a kick that had the male demon checking his step. "But then I guess it was the jewel shards that made you leader and not your own merit."

He growled at her, "Don't speak of what you don't know."

"I make it my business to know," she sent the chain flying again, "Know your prey."

"Prey?" His eyes flashed as he grinned, "You sure you ain't demon, Sango?"

He darted in, skillfully dodged the chain, and closed the distance. She turned furiously trying to predict his moves, failing miserably as her chain fell a second to late time and again. He was going to make it, she realized and released the full length of the chain.

"Ha!" He grabbed her about the waist, "So much for-"

Clunk.

The full weight of the chain landed on Koga's head and made him stumble. She pulled away but he got a hold of her chain.

He yanked and ripped the chain from it's connecter in her elbow pad, wrenching her arm almost out of it's socket.

He dropped the chain and lowered into his haunches, "I'm about done playing with you, bitch."

"Really, because I've only just begun," she dipped her fingers into her poison paste and then grasped her ninja stars, a gift from the ninja tribe. She was really wishing for her boots and her daggers right now.

"Poison powder!" She screamed and threw a star. She took off when he quickly shielded his face only to have a star embed itself into his chest directly above his heart.

"HEY!" His pissed off roar sounded behind her.

All right, she ducked behind a low branch and dashed behind a tree out of sight, she had four stars left. She had to make every one of them count. She would not be able to hide there for long, however, with his distorted senses she should be able to hide just long enough.

Besides, she had about four darts as well.

Koga roared past, predictably crashing through the low branch and she sent the star flying.

He caught the sound of the whirling star and turned with an arm up to block. It embedded in his arm and was yanked out with disgust.

She threw another one.

He hit it away and then coughed violently as the poison powder bag connected to it exploded.

She took off into the woods, zigging and zagging as best as she could though it was no use. Koga would know she was trying to make it back to the village.

She turned on her toes, threw a dart, heard a curse, and turned again.

She was also going to have to invest in a stronger poison. This one didn't seem to be having that much of an effect. She dipped her fingers into the poison paste again.

"Gotcha!" He yanked her off her feet and swung her around to face him. "Whatcha goin' to do now? Huh?"

She thrust her fingers into his stomach wound and was backhanded for her efforts.

"Ask and you will receive," she smiled through her bloody lip.

He blinked rapidly, his vision was starting to get blurry. He shook his head to clear it and jumped out of the way of her last star.

He approached her more wearily, no longer so convinced that she was weaponless, and was rewarded when she pulled two darts out of nowhere and wielded them like daggers. Might as well be dangers in her hands, he thought with honest admiration. He should not be struggling to take this woman back to his den but she was trickier to deal with than a hornet's nest.

He swung and knocked one of the daggers out of her hand.

She lunged forward to stab him, a popular thing as of late, and he spun while throwing out his leg to catch her in the back spin.

He connected and she was sent flying to the ground with an oomph.

He walked over to her cockily as she struggled to get to her feet.

"See what happens when humans try to play with demons?" He yanked her to her feet by her arm and watched with mild concern as she dangled limply. "Hey, you're not hurt, are you?"

Faster then he would have thought a human could move she reached out and grabbed his sword. She pulled and stabbed him in the arm in an effect to be let go.

It worked beautifully, he let go with a howl, and then stared at her incredulously as she flicked **his** blood off **his **sword.

"That's mine!" He stated the obvious.

"You don't use it much, though, do you." She leveled the blade at him teasingly, "The balance is off."

He stiffened with outrage and went to take a step towards when a whistling filled the air. He jumped backwards in a flip and was rewarded when the object hit the dirt instead of him.

A body dropped from the air and landed deftly between him and the girl.

"Kohaku!" Came Sango's surprised gasp.

Koga studied the newcomer with something akin to shock. That was Naraku's whipping boy! He'd thought the boy had bit the dust in the final battle.

A roar sounded from the heavens and Koga just managed to dodge a furious cat demon.

"Stand back, Sango," the boy spoke as he swung his weapon with an almost careless grace. "I'll handle this."

"No," her answer was vehement.

Koga exhaled his relief, grateful the demon slayer still wanted to fight one on one. Not that he couldn't take the boy but . . . It would hurt . . . a lot. Kohaku, he thought his name was, was unparalleled in skill with the chain scythe.

"We fight together," she lifted the sword with deadly intent.

He swallowed, oh, well, shit.

Kirara landed with a vicious snarl and then they all started to circle him.

"Look, Kohaku," he tried to reason with him, "I just want the girl-"

"The girl is my **sister!**" He hissed at the demon.

"Ah, then I guess you do have a problem with me," he eyed them carefully, all he really had to do was stun the boy and cat then take off with the girl. Of course, this plan would only work if the girl cooperated which it didn't look like she would . . .

Damn, he missed Kagome . . . she was so easy to kidnap. . .

He dodged the chain scythe, the cat, and then the random dart in consecutive order. He wasn't making any progress at all but, at least, they weren't either.

He hissed as the scythe slashed across his back.

Kirara dashed towards him and bunted him across the forest about thirty feet into a tree.

He reached up and absently swatted away a dart when he snapped to his feet with his nose to the wind.

"Ah, fuck that," He turned to Sango, "Tell the mutt, I'll be back."

Then he turned and headed for the hills.

Kohaku glanced at his sister with confusion, "Is he running away?"

"He does that," she sank to the ground with a groan. She was going to hurt tomorrow and the day after. Maybe for the week.

"Should I go after him?" Kohaku lifted his weapon uncertainly.

"If he's really running then you won't be able to catch him," she stated stoically and then gazed at him fondly, "You came for me."

Kohaku immediately hunched his shoulders and blushed beneath his mask, "I couldn't let another demon tear us apart."

Sango just nodded and blinked back tears. He was back. Her brother was finally completely back.

"WHERE IS HE?!" Inuyasha skidded in and came to an abrupt stop that had Shippo tumbling off his back.

"That's why he ran away," Sango smiled and then winced, "He didn't want to face all of us."

"That fucking bastard! I'll kill him!" Inuyasha glanced at her and his rage drained as disbelief covered his face. "Sango?"

She used the sword as a crutch to get to her feet, "Yes?"

"You're hurt."

She glanced up and his eyes were heated, "I gave more than I got. I'm fine."

"No, you're not," he stomped up to her and his eyes raked her face making her very self-conscious. What did he see?

"That bastard," he growled, "I'll kill him."

He meant it, she blinked at the realization, this time he really meant it.

He took another step and scooped her up into his arms making her squeak with protest.

"I'm taking her to Kaede's," Inuyasha threw a glance back at Kohaku, "You comin'?"

"What about Koga?" He glanced in the direction the wolf had fled.

"He won't be back for awhile," the half-demon sniffed, "He lost a lot of blood and he was poisoned."

"Inuyasha," she tapped on his chin, "I'm fine. I don't have to see Kaede."

"You are not fine," he ignored her protests and ran back to the village but not before Sango yelled, "Kohaku! Get my weapons!"

Inuyasha barged into Kaede's hut and gently placed Sango in front of the old priestess.

"Sango, my child, what has happened?" The old priestess was shocked.

The entire side of her face was swollen, caked with blood, and dirt. Her exterminator outfit was ripped in the places where he had grabbed her and an entire arm was gone from when he yanked away her chain. Hand shaped bruises where appearing where her skin was visible and made the outside eye wander where else they were appearing under her clothes.

"Demon," Sango shrugged and winced as her shoulder protested.

"What hurts?" Inuyasha demanded.

"My shoulder," she blinked at him, "Koga nearly dislocated it when he took my chain." _He's cataloguing my injuries_, she realized with a start, _but why?_

"What else?"

"I . . ." Sango glanced at Kaede for help.

"Don't look at her," Inuyasha was suddenly in her face, "Where else did that bastard lay his hands on you?!"

"Calm yourself, Inuyasha," Kaede rapped his knuckles with a wooden spoon, "Sango has been through enough without you yelling at her."

Inuyasha backed off as he rubbed his hands and glared at the priestess. His gaze softened as his eyes turned to her.

"I'm all right," Sango reiterated softly, "I'll be back to my old self in a week at the most."

His ears drooped with guilt.

"It's my fault. I didn't protect you."

Kaede whacked him again.

"OW! What was that for, ya old bat?!"

"Just acting where Sango cannot," she started and then went for some water.

Inuyasha frowned with confusion.

Sango sighed, "Inuyasha, you couldn't have known Koga would attack us."

"I wouldn't have put it past him," he shot back, "What did he want anyway?"

She glanced away, "He wanted revenge."

"Revenge? For what?"

"For Kagome," she answered and hoped he would let it drop with that.

"Fucking bastard," he spat, "What does that have to do with taking you?"

She shook her head, she should have known he wouldn't have let it rest. She turned her head and met his eyes.

"You took his woman so he said he would take yours."

She saw confusion swirl in his eyes and then, sure as the dawn, she saw the realization in his eyes. The shift from blissful ignorance to painful knowledge.

"He thought . . ."

She nodded, "It's not your fault. Koga is just . . . He said we were breaking a demon law and that we had to die. He realized that it wasn't true when he smelled I wasn't pregnant-"

"Pregnant?"

"-so he then decided that he would claim me like the caveman that he is," her eyes narrowed, "I would not be claimed so . . . The injuries. Not your fault at all."

His golden eyes just blinked at her, "He wants to claim you?"

"He even said I was his woman," she scoffed, "Can you believe his nerve?"

She turned to Inuyasha only to lean back with concern.

Inuyasha was vibrating with rage. She could almost see it coming off him in waves as his fang dug into his lip. His hands were fisted in the materiel of his sleeves as he barely restrained himself from violence.

"He said WHAT?!"


	12. Chapter Eleven Politics

AN: Wow! That was quite a response! Thank you so much for all your kind words! I just hope you like this chapter just as much!

Chapter Eleven

Sango tried not to flinch as Kaede carefully treated her surface wounds.

"Inuyasha is angry," the old priestess noted as she wrapped the slayer's arm, "He almost knocked me down as he stormed off."

Sango sighed, "He's never reasonable when it comes to Koga."

"The wolf demon?" Kaede glanced up.

She waved a nearly complete purple hand at her before cringing with a sharp hiss of pain.

"Either way," she gritted out, "He'll be back so it'll be resolved then."

Both women glanced up to the shocked gasps of Kaede's apprentices.

"All of you sit," Kaede ordered, "For while your professions will deal mostly with pregnant women, not all of it will."

They sat, some with reluctance, and others were tinged with green.

"What happened?" Sasuka asked softly as if mere sound would hurt Sango.

"I had a run-in with a demon," she replied, "Myself, along with my brother Kohaku, and Inuyasha fought him off."

"So you really are a demon slayer," one of the women eyed her outfit with fascination.

Sango nodded and settled in for an afternoon of being an example. While annoying it would be a valuable lesson for them.

"What was it like?"

She opened her eyes and frowned, "What was what like?"

"Killing a demon," the woman was oddly intent.

Sango said nothing. She let her eyes harden as she stared at the woman who became nervous and averted her eyes.

"We should let her rest," Kaede laid a gentle hand on the exterminator, "Sango, let me help you disrobe."

She nodded and got to her feet slowly. She might be out for two weeks.

Sigh.

Inuyasha raged in the forest. He sat in his tree brooding as he tried not to dig his fingers too deeply into the wood.

Fucking Koga. He had gone too far this time.

Sango might not be his mate but she was certainly his pack! The very least the wolf should have done was ask his permission. But no. He had to kidnap her from under his very nose just like he had Kagome.

And to top it all off, the bastard had thought . . .

. . . had thought. . .

His hand fisted, and he glared into space. The bastard had thought Sango was his mate, no, that wasn't right, he had thought Sango was his impregnated mate and deliberately took her . . .

He exhaled sharply as he shook his head. He would blame himself for moving in with her but if Koga thought she was pregnant than the stupid demon had been eavesdropping on the villagers. Koga would have thought Sango belonged to him anyway.

He leaned back into his tree and crossed his arms.

"Normally I would not care to ask," Sesshomaru's voice had him jumping to attention, "However, you reek of human blood and did not even notice my presence."

Inuyasha dropped from his tree, "Sesshomaru. Is Rin okay?"

Passive gold eyes met concerned gold eyes. "She had questions for the exterminator."

The half-demon winced, "Now's not really a good time."

"Explain."

"Koga," Inuyasha snarled, "He sucker punched me and fucking kidnapped Sango."

Sesshomaru's brow wrinkled, "The wolf prince. What would he want with the human?"

"He thought . . ." He couldn't help the slight reddening of his cheeks, "He thought she was mine."

The demon lord's eyes narrowed, "And he took her? Knowing she might belong to you?"

"He thought she was pregnant," Inuyasha's gaze drifted to the dirt, "Something about breaking demon law."

"I see," Sesshomaru hummed to himself, "The blood is the woman's I assume."

"Yeah, she says she got him more than he got her but . . ." he shook his head, "I've only seen her."

"You did not engage the wolf in battle," there was a note of surprise to the demon lord's voice.

"Nope, the bastard ran away before I got there," his expression darkened, "I would have killed him."

"He did realize the woman did not belong to you?"

"That's the big fucking cherry on top," he turned to his brother, "After he found out, do you know what he did?"

"I do not like to lower myself to think like lower animals."

"Lower animal is right," he harrumphed his amusement, "Anyway, he decided then and there he's going to claim her."

"Go on."

Inuyasha glanced at his brother with mild concern, he sounded very angry all of a sudden.

"That's when she fought him off."

Sesshomaru turned with a sharp movement and headed straight for the village.

"Hey, were ya going?"

"Do not be an imbecile," The demon lord replied.

Inuyasha scrambled after him as his brother marched into the village without a care in the world.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin ran up to him, "Lady Sango is hurt!"

"I intend to see for myself," Sesshomaru stepped into Kaede's hut and was met with screams.

Inuyasha dashed in after him.

"Quiet!" Kaede ordered, "Go to the back room. All of you. Now."

The women scrambled away leaving the demons, priestess, and demon slayer alone.

Clean and in a white yukata, Sango looked a little better than the last time he had seen her, though there were other things to draw his attention. Like her hand.

Sesshomaru sat down and stared at her expectantly.

"Lord Sesshomaru," Sango nodded, "This is Lady Kaede, Kaede this is Lord Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's brother."

"I am honored to meet the Lord of the Western Lands," Kaede bowed.

"Strange," Sesshomaru noted, "All of Inuyasha's friends have better manners than he has."

"Very funny," Inuyasha sat on his haunches by Sango and Kaede. He wasn't directly between them and his brother but he could be in an instant.

Sesshomaru ignored him and turned to Sango, "List your injuries."

She frowned and glanced at Inuyasha.

"Do you know her injuries?" Sesshomaru inquired lightly.

"Not all of them," he grumped.

"Then do not look at him for help," the demon lord ordered and then sighed when her jaw hardened, "Priestess."

"Her shoulder and hand are the worse of it." Kaede sighed, "The rest is bruising."

"Don't sugarcoat it, Kaede," Inuyasha ordered her, "Tell us all of it."

"Why is so important?" Sango spoke, "I'm fine."

"You're not fine!"

"As much as I hate to agree with him," Sesshomaru turned his gaze back on Kaede, "Continue."

Kaede shook her head, "Her hand is almost completely bruised. She had about half a dozen handprints on her arms. A split lip. A large bruise on her stomach and minor scratches. Her cheek is obviously swollen but that will go down in a couple days. The bruises as well."

"Now list the wolf demon's injuries."

Sango sighed, "Multiple stab wounds, ninja star wounds, dart wounds, poison powder, and poison paste directly into his stomach wound. I also managed to strike him several times, once in the groin. I also struck him with a chain."

"Damn, Sango," Inuyasha grinned suddenly, "He got more than he bargained for when he grabbed you."

She smiled, "He'll think twice before he tries again. Kohaku sliced into him a little bit and Kirara got a piece of him before you came."

Inuyasha laughed and then sobered, "He hurt you."

"I'm fine," she repeated exasperated by having to repeat the point.

"That sword," Sesshomaru inclined his head towards it where it leaned against the wall, "Belongs to the wolf?"

Sango glanced to the side, "Yeah, I managed to get a hold of it when we were fighting. Kohaku brought it here since he was unsure of where it went. He knew it did not belong in my personal weapons but was reluctant to just leave it."

"May I?" He reached for the blade but did not take it.

"It's yours," she handed it over without a thought.

Sesshomaru stood suddenly, placed it on his waist, and left.

Inuyasha sent her a regretful glance and then followed.

"Rin, have you asked your questions." The demon lord inquired softly.

"Yes, milord," she grinned.

"I want you to stay here," Sesshomaru ordered, "I will return."

"Yes, milord," she accepted his orders with slightly less enthusiasm.

Sesshomaru nodded and walked away.

"Hey," Inuyasha caught up to him, "Why did you want the sword? What are you planning?"

"I do not explain myself to you, little brother." He glanced at his brother from the corner of his eye, "That human female is quite resilient."

"Yeah," Inuyasha nodded, "Sango's the only human I know who can get stabbed in the back with a scythe, shot with three arrows, get buried alive, and then live to tell about it."

"Impressive for a human."

"Yeah," he frowned, "She doesn't deserve to get hurt."

They were silent for a moment when the demon lord gathered his demonic aura about him. "Do not go after the wolf until I return," Sesshomaru ordered.

"What?!" Inuyasha's mouth dropped open, "You can't just-"

"You will **obey** me on this matter," he stated in a tone that promised dire consequences.

Sesshomaru lifted as his aura formed into a ball of light that encompassed him and was gone.

"Show off," Inuyasha kicked a rock and then made his way back to the hut.

Sango was standing in front of Kaede's hut ignoring her brother's pleas to return. "I'm fine. I'm going home and preparing dinner."

"Oh no you're not," Inuyasha glared at her.

"Inuyasha, she won't listen to me," Kohaku was just as exasperated.

"Don't worry, Kohaku, she'll listen to me," Inuyasha stated with confidence that wilted slightly under her glare.

"You will both listen to me," she was very angry with them, "I am not a pampered princess who takes to bed when she breaks a nail. I've been hurt worse and I recovered just fine."

"Lady Sango?"

Sango blinked, "Yes, Rin?"

"Lord Sesshomaru has told me to stay here, may I stay with you?" Rin twisted her hands nervously.

"Of course," she smiled, "Come with me, I'll show-"

She left out a yelp as Inuyasha just scooped her up.

"What are you doing? Put me down!"

"No, you are not going to play hostess when you're injured." He glanced over his shoulder at Kohaku, "Bring Rin."

He nodded and held out his hand.

She smiled and took it.

Kirara mewed and hopped onto her shoulder.

"Inuyasha, I'm serious! Put me down!"

"No!"

She swung at him then hissed with pain as she realized belatedly she had swung her bruised hand.

Inuyasha stopped and waited until she met his eyes, "Don't do that, Sango, we're going to take care of you."

"I don't need to be taken care of," she harrumphed irritated and ignored him.

He shook his head and continued to their house. She was a stubborn one, Sango, he should know. 'Cause not only had she survived all of those injuries and being buried alive but she had also tried to kill him directly after without healing first.

He waited for Kohaku to open the door for them and went in to find Shippo hopping around the table excitedly.

"Shippo, what the hell are you doing?" Inuyasha set Sango down gently.

She glared at him but thanked him politely.

"Well, since Sango is injured, I thought you guys would need somebody to prepare dinner," Shippo explained dryly to Inuyasha, "I was just happy you guys are back."

"Rin is going to be staying with us for awhile," Kohaku explained, "Until Lord Sesshomaru gets back."

Shippo blinked and looked at Inuyasha, "He trusts you to watch her?"

"He trusts me not to get her killed," the half-demon snorted and sat next to Sango, "So where's the food?"

"It's almost ready," Shippo sniffed and dashed to the kitchen.

"Everyone lives here?"

Everyone paused to look at the little girl.

"Yeah, everyone." Inuyasha confirmed, "You can share a room with Sango."

He glanced to the slayer for confirmation.

"Yes, you can share my room." She smiled.

Sesshomaru landed in the distant mountains and walked briskly towards a cave, letting his scent fill the air.

Some wolves scampered ahead to alert his presence to their leaders while others watched him carefully.

Two wolfs in human form bowed to him and lead him to an old white wolf.

"Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands," the wolf acknowledged, "Please have a seat."

"Honored Sano of the Wolf Elders," Sesshomaru sat gracefully, "Thank you for your hospitality on such short notice."

"You are always welcome though you rarely take us up on the matter," Sano glanced at him frankly, "What's the occasion?"

Sesshomaru inclined his head with respect at the old one's insight, "We have a bit of a problem between our clans."

"Problem?" Sano sat up straighter, "Who would dare break the treaty held in place for a thousand years?!"

"Ones who have not been around so long and might not last through the night if they keep offending the Dog Clan," Sesshomaru regarded the angry elder calmly.

"Name the offender and the offense."

"Koga, the new leader of the brown wolves," Sesshomaru paused as the elder visibly struggled not to interrupt. When the elder settled he continued, "He attempted to kidnap and mate a female who is not only part of my brother's pack but under my personal protection."

The elder turned and barked out a sharp order.

"While I would never accuse a Demon Lord such as yourself of lying," Sano turned back to him, "You can understand my disbelief. Every wolf knows it is forbidden to try to force a female dog demon. Besides, Koga is engaged to my granddaughter Ayame."

"Is that so?" Sesshomaru layered his tone with blatant disbelief and honest confusion. "The female of which I speak is human."

"Human?" Sano spoke and then politely refrained from pressing for more information, "Ayame has visited Koga as of late. She will have some insight in this matter."

Sesshomaru politely refrained from contradicting him and waited.

A young redheaded wolf bounced in with a smile which only wilted at the sight of Sesshomaru. She dropped to a knee and bowed her head, "You summoned me, Grandfather?"

"Lord Sesshomaru has claimed Koga has tried to steal a human mate from his brother's pack. Do you have anything you want to say?"

Her head lifted to reveal her face in grim lines, "He did pursue a human in Inuyasha's pack. I had thought she died." She turned to Sesshomaru, "Has Kagome returned?"

Sano got to his feet, "Do you mean to tell me Koga has left you for a human bride?!"

"She doesn't love him," Ayame paled, "He'll see the truth in time."

"Why did you not tell me this, Ayame?!"

She cringed and lowered her head once more, "I did not wish you to know."

Sano turned to Sesshomaru, "Please send my deepest regrets to this Kagome."

"Ayame is, unfortunately, correct about Kagome," Sesshomaru felt something akin to pity for the girl, "The human female I speak of is Sango."

Ayame's head snapped up with disbelief, "Sango?! But why would he go after her? It was Kagome's ability to see the jewel shards that attracted him."

"I do not claim to know his thoughts," Sesshomaru informed her lightly, "Though revenge was mentioned."

She shook her head so abruptly that it sent her pigtails swinging. "He can't do this to me again. I'll kill her this time. I'll-"

"Ayame!" Sano barked, "Koga will be handled. Sango is not to be touched! Do you understand?!"

She cringed and lowered into a bow.

"Send word for Koga. Now."

She scrambled out of the cave.

Sesshomaru removed Koga's sword from his waist, "I believe this belongs to him."

He dropped it.

Sano glanced sharply at the weapon and then at the demon lord, "You could have shown me this sword and I would have believed everything you said but you did not."

"I would rather be proven right than wrong. I have only the word of my brother and his female pack member."

"The sword itself tells of the battle," Sano lifted his eyes to meet Sesshomaru's, "With this sword you could have ruled the Brown Wolves."

"I have no desire to lead the wolves," Sesshomaru remarked calmly. "Besides, it was the human female who liberated it from him."

Sano nodded, "I see."

"If Koga crosses Inuyasha again, then he will be killed."

"With no repercussions," Sano agreed regretfully, "He was such a promising wolf."

"He might still be," Sesshomaru inserted a consolatory tone into his voice, "Just keep him away from my brother. He's vowed to kill him."

"How hurt was the female?" The elder sank into his seat.

A ghost of a smile played with Sesshomaru's face and he relayed the information as thoroughly as possible along with his astute observations.

End of Chapter


	13. Chapter Twelve Consequences

**Chapter Twelve**

Koga walked gingerly as he finished the grueling two day trip. Usually the trip wasn't that much of a hardship but the demon slayer had worked him over. The poison she had insisted on throwing at him and personally injecting into his wounds had delayed his healing process to almost human slow.

Bitch.

And what was so important that the elders of all the wolf tribes had to summon him, anyway?

He stiffened a bit as a familiar smell hit his nose.

No, that couldn't be right. Why would he be here?

He entered the cave and bore the shocked looks as he carefully lowered into a knee. His stomach wound pulled uncomfortably at the sensation but was ignored.

So Sesshomaru was here . . .

. . .but for what?

"A human female, did this?" One elder spoke his disbelief.

Koga's head shot up and he stared at the elders with shock. How did they . . .

"She is descendant from a tribe of demon slayers," Sesshomaru informed coolly.

"You . . ." Koga could only mouth his incomprehension silently.

A rumble of understanding spread from one end of the cave to the other.

"She must be a warrior of countless years," One spoke.

"She is human, not demon," another spoke irritated, "Advanced years, maybe, but not countless."

"She has turned twenty this year," The Demon Lord spoke again and there was another moment of complete silence.

"Whoa, a minute," Koga stood and had to bite back a wince, "What's going on here? Why are you here?" He turned to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru only stared at him with cold gold eyes.

"You do not have the right to question!" Sano barked at him, "Now resume your bow!"

Koga blinked and went back to his kneel.

"You are aware of the Dog Wolf Treaty of the Heian?" Another elder spoke.

"Yeah," Koga scratched his head, "We're forced feed that crap since the den."

"Then can you explain why you attacked a dog demon pack when you have knowledge of this treaty? Which expressively forbids wolf demons from vagrantly attacking dogs and vice a versa?"

Koga opened his mouth and closed it with an audible click of teeth.

"This treaty is sacred. It was conceived in a time where demons ruled the land and had the option of killing themselves into extinction or evolving into the creatures we are today. The wolf and dog are among the elite species of predator and have managed to construct a unique balance of power." Sano recited coldly.

"H-he killed my wolves!" Koga sputtered out a defense.

"Wolf demons?" The elders frowned.

Sesshomaru said nothing.

"Well, no, they weren't demon wolves-"

"Then they were of no consequence. Inuyasha does not kill except in self-defense. If your wolves were foolish enough to attack then they deserved their fate." Sesshomaru cut him off sharply.

Some of the elder's stiffened but said nothing.

"Where you there when he killed them?" One asked quietly.

"Well, no-"

"Then it can't be helped," Sano stated and everyone went silent.

"I don't understand what the big deal is," Koga exhaled lightly, "I mean, we're just talking about muttface."

The cave went quiet once more as all eyes shifted to the Dog Demon Lord who was smiling.

The hair on Koga's stood on end as his instinct to flee nearly overwhelmed his senses.

"Muttface," Sesshomaru's voice was amused, "It quite suits him."

The elders expelled a breath of relief, thankful that the dog demon was more amused by the insult than offended. For while the wolves were far superior in numbers to the dogs, they were dwarfed in powers and they could not afford a war especially after Naraku wiped out a large number of them and den fighting.

"Regardless of his mixed background," Sano cleared his throat, "Inuyasha is still dog demon and our laws must be upheld."

"Upheld? Our laws have to upheld for a half-demon?" Koga spoke incredulously.

Sesshomaru chuckled lightly, "So the offspring of the former Lord of the Western Lands holds no respect nor honor? Interesting, for I am also the offspring of this former lord, do I hold no respect nor honor?"

The elders paled and immediately placated him of his worth and status while denouncing Koga as a young and stupid pup.

Koga opened his mouth to protest and was growled into silence.

"You have broken the treaty," Sano spoke, "You will have to face the consequences."

Koga lowered his head in submission and accepted his fate.

"You will go to this Inuyasha, apologize to both him and his pack member, and then it will be his mercy that decides if you will be allowed to live."

His jaw tightened and he resigned himself to death. There was no way that mutt would allow him to live. They had fought too much, too seriously, over too many things.

"Why?" A fang poked over his lip, "Why are you helping him? I thought you wanted him dead."

All eyes flicked to Sesshomaru and then away unable to hold his unblinking stare.

"I guess that makes me a perfect mediator then since I have no conflict of interest." Sesshomaru announced with a bored air.

"Koga," Sano spoke, bring all the attention in the room back to him, "Where is your sword?"

Koga hand went to his empty hilt and then his eyes grew wide as the elder lifted it for all the room to see.

"You lost your symbol of leadership to a human female. You have disgraced yourself, your pack, and anyone who calls themselves wolves."

He blinked at them, "I was planning on getting it back."

"One other thing," Sano turned to Sesshomaru, "This is a private matter."

Sesshomaru nodded and got to his feet, "I will expect the wolf in a couple of days."

He walked to the cave entrance only to stop as Koga blocked his path.

"Tell me why you're helping him," he demanded, "Why do you, a demon purist, protect a half-demon with human pack members?"

"Koga! Stand down!" Sano and other elders got to their feet.

"I will not!" Koga turned his head to glare at them and then turned back only to gasp as he was lifted off his feet by his throat.

Sesshomaru's eyes glowed red for a moment before they returned his normal gold, "My brother may be a mutt, as you so crudely put it, however, he is not a low class nobody who can be disposed of on a whim. Inuyasha is the son of my father. He has proved the worth of his blood against Naraku, and he shall be afforded the respect he deserves."

He dropped the wolf and stepped on him as he left.

Sesshomaru paused briefly within hearing range of the cave and was promptly rewarded with a roar.

"YOU PASSED OVER AYAME FOR A HUMAN?!"

A small smile crossed his face and the demon lord headed to his brother's home. This certainly should be an interesting event. It was too bad he was going to miss it.

Sango snuck into the kitchen and smiled triumphantly. She was going to make dinner if she had to kill them. All right that was a little drastic but, honestly, she was only a little bruised and they were acting like she was on her death bed.

It was very sweet but also very annoying.

She gathered her ingredients and then glanced around for her favorite pot.

Her eyes lifted and dread filled her as she spotted it on the top shelf. She bit her lip and then narrowed her eyes with determination. She would get it without help and then use it to cook without help.

She went to the shelves and got on her tip toes for the extra height as she tried to avoid stretching her midsection.

Her other bruises and scratches had healed fairly quickly with the exception of her hand and stomach. She couldn't help aggravating them through use as she went through her days so while they were healing, they were healing much slower.

She made a small sound of pain in the back of her throat and exhaled sharply as she reached just a little higher.

She usually didn't have this much trouble. Usually all she had to do was stretch to her full height, arch her back a little, and shift her weight to the balls of her feet to reach it. The bruise on her stomach prevented this and she was starting to suspect it was really a rib that was bruised and not her stomach though she didn't dare tell Inuyasha that.

She made another pained sound and bit her lip determined to get the damn pot.

She froze as her senses spiraled outward as a presence entered her personal circle.

Her skin tingled and became hyper sensitive as it detected the heat of a body standing directly behind her. A sigh sounded behind her and a red sleeved arm appeared in her vision as it reached up to grasp her elusive pot. Her blood pounded in her ears as some of his silver hair slid against her shoulders and arms as he reached across and over to pull the pot down.

Then he stepped away.

Sango turned and met his heated gold eyes as he set the pot down without looking.

"Take off your clothes." He ordered.

Her eyes widened as she could only stare at him. He wanted her to do what . . . ?

He shook his head and his hands went out with the clear intention of taking off her clothes.

She reacted on reflex.

She slapped him.

He blinked and slowly turned back to her, "Sango?"

She blinked, "Inuyasha?"

His gaze went to the floor and then came back up with a frown, "I didn't mean get naked."

"Then what did you mean?" She swallowed and lowered her hand as a furious blush ravaged her cheeks. She turned her gaze to the floor.

"I want to see the bruise on your stomach," he crossed his arms, "It is obviously hurting you."

Her hands went to her stomach and then fisted at her sides, "You can't see it."

"Why not?"

"Because I would have to take off my clothes for you to see it!"

Kohaku, Rin, and Shippo blinked at them as they slowly backed out of the house from where they had just entered.

They went unnoticed.

"That's why I told you to take off your clothes!"

Sango exhaled slowly in an effort to calm herself. "Inuyasha, you are not seeing me without clothes."

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed, "I didn't say I wanted to see you naked. I said I wanted to see your stomach."

She just set her jaw and shook her head.

"Fine," Inuyasha growled and he flexed his hand, "Just stay still for a moment."

Sango let out a little 'eep' as she pulled back just enough to avoid the half-demon's swipe. "You are not cutting a hole in my clothes, Inuyasha!"

"Why not?" He paused and glanced at her.

Her mouth dropped opened with disbelief and then she shook her head before retreating to her room.

She would make dinner tomorrow.

"Hey, Sango!" Inuyasha followed her to her door, "You might as well show me 'cause I'm not gonna stop until I see it!"

She glared at him and shut her door.

Inuyasha glared back and willed her to feel his determination threw the wood. He smirked then and started drumming his fingers against the door. He made sure to use just the tips of his claws for maximum sound. This would get to her.

Kirara mewed at him curiously.

"I need to see her wounds," he replied to her and increased the speed of his fingers.

She mewed again, this time a note of concern.

"No, she doesn't have any new ones," he frowned and brought his other hand into play as well, "She won't let me take care of her."

Kirara mewed again and this time a furious blush took hold of the half-demon's cheeks as he looked at the small cat demon incredulously.

"Kirara!"

She just sat there and stared at him expectantly.

Inuyasha harrumphed, crossed his arms, and stomped to his room with a, "Feh."

Sango's door cracked and Kirara bounded in with an excited mew. The door slid shut and the demon exterminator picked up her purring friend curiously as she wondered what exactly she had said to Inuyasha.

"Do you think it's safe to go inside?" Shippo asked bored.

"I don't know," Kohaku shook his head, "Why don't you go check?"

"No way, I don't have a death wish," the fox demon shuddered as he thought of the repercussions of interrupting Inuyasha when he's . . . doing that!

"Hmm, maybe we should wait until they come to get us," Kohaku thought aloud.

"Good idea," Shippo agreed and they settled down to wait.

"What did Lord Inuyasha want to see? And why would Lady Sango have to take her clothes off for him to see it?" Rin asked them curiously.

"Never mind, Rin." Kohaku patted her hand, "You can ask her later if you want to."

"Okay," she agreed with a smile.

Inuyasha burst from his room and marched determinedly to Sango's door.

He was not going to be run off by a cat demon. He was going to see her stomach if he had to . . . If he had to . . . Okay, he didn't know what he might have to do but he was going to see it!

He started drumming his fingers on her door.

The door slid open and he blinked as Sango appeared before him wear two separate kimonos. One kimono was fastened securely around her hips though the top half of it hung limply around her waist. The second kimono she wore the top but had rolled up the bottom until it created a thick pad of cloth under her breasts completely exposing her stomach.

"There, you've seen it," she stated darkly, "Now stop TAPPING on my DOOR!"

She slid it shut only to have to ripped back open.

"Wait, I didn't see it," he stomped into the room.

"Inuyasha," she warned him, her tone angry and low.

He ignored her and got to his knees before her so he could see it at eye level.

"Inuyasha?" Her tone took on an uncertain note.

"Shut up, Sango," he muttered as he took in the bizarre shape of the discolored skin. It looked like she taken another hit from her boomerang. How the hell did the idiot Koga managed that?

It streaked across her torso from one end to another but at a diagonal from her ribs to hip. No wonder she had such a hard time reaching for the stupid pot.

Sango was uncomfortably warm with embarrassment as he just squatted and stared. It was just a damn bruise.

She flinched when his hand came up and touched her suddenly.

"He's a dead wolf," he promised darkly.

"It'll heal," she protested with a slight tremor in her voice, "Are you done?"

He blinked up at her and then his eyes trailed down as he actually saw her entire midsection for the first time instead of just her injured bits.

He yanked his hand back and then was on his feet, face averted as he made his way out her door.

"Yeah, I'm done."

He made his way quickly into his room and shut the door as he tried to forget what he had just seen.

Sango had quite a stomach on her . . . Muscles made lines and creases that he hadn't known could exist on a human female. He had rescued Kagome enough times and the odd princess enough to know they were usually they were just fleshy, soft, and vulnerable but hers . . .

His fingers tingled as they remembered touching her bruise.

Hers was firm, toned, and capable.

He shook his head and swallowed hard, he couldn't think of Sango like this . . . She was his one surviving friend. Shippo and Kohaku didn't count, they were too young and depended entirely too much on them for food. When they got old enough to fend for themselves, decided they would stay in the area, and still talked to him, only then would they be friends.

Sango was his friend.

She didn't have to keep talking to him after the whole Naraku thing. She could have returned to her village with her brother and never even had to lay eyes on him again.

But she didn't.

She went out of her way to include him in whatever she was doing and didn't hesitate to give him a hand when he needed it. Even when he didn't need it.

And what did he do? How did he repay her?

He ruined her chances of ever moving on and getting married. First by building her the house and then by moving in . . .

But . . .

. . . she had said that's what she wanted . . .

Inuyasha leaned his head back and closed his eyes unsure of what to do. He got to his feet, left his room, and moved to the door of the house. He opened it, startling the kids sitting there, and inhaled deeply.

"Sesshomaru," he glanced down at the kids, "What are you doing? Get in the house."

He jumped over them and went to meet his brother. He didn't have far to go since it appeared the bastard was coming into the village.

"Inuyasha, how prompt of you to meet me," the demon lord acknowledged him, "You may kill the wolf if he crosses you again."

The half-demon fell into step beside him, "I was going to kill him anyway, stupid."

Sesshomaru backhanded him and sent him flying backwards into a fence, "Ingrate."

"Bastard," he snarled back.

"You do realize you are, in actuality, the bastard," Sesshomaru quipped.

"Just 'cuz your mom was a bitch."

"Again," he narrowed his eyes slightly, "only in actuality."

Inuyasha snorted and caught up with him, "If you say so."

"I do." Sesshomaru assured him aloofly and they continued to his home.

End of Chapter

AN: I would like to thank everyone for their reviews and their support of this story. I can only hope I continue to deliver to your expectations. Thanks again. Michelle


	14. Chapter Thirteen Crying Girl?

Chapter Thirteen

Sango glanced over at Inuyasha with a questioning look as he walked in with his brother in the lead.

"Lord Sesshomaru," she greeted and bowed her head. She wouldn't attempt a formal bow and hoped he wouldn't mind.

"Her stomach is still bothering her," Inuyasha informed under his breath so only his brother heard.

His response was a nod so slight Sango didn't notice it.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" A smile burst onto Rin's face as she ran to greet him, "You're back."

"Rin," he acknowledged her presence.

"I was a good girl," she announced and then proceeded to give him a detailed account of her visit.

Sesshomaru sat as if he had always been a part of their group and took in his surroundings with a bored air.

Sango tilted her head and then shook it as she returned to the kitchen only to be blocked by Inuyasha.

"What are you doing?" He glared at her, his voice was ripe with suspicion.

Sesshomaru's eyes landed on them.

She glared back at him, "I'm making a snack for everyone and I would appreciate it if you would move."

"You are not making everyone a snack-"

"Inuyasha, while I appreciate your concern," her tone was trembling on anger, "I would appreciate it even more if you would give me some space."

The half-demon's eyes widened, "Space?"

"Space," she sidestepped him, positive her message had gotten through and happy she had won an argument without the use of violence.

Inuyasha frowned and watched her walk away. Space? Why the hell did she need space for? Being kidnapped by Koga couldn't have traumatized her so what the hell did she mean she needed space?

He glanced at his brother who was either listening very intently to Rin or was very intently tuning her out. No way of knowing. The kids were part of his pact so they should be safe from his brother's temper.

Dishes clinked together and he gritted his teeth, damn Sango didn't know when to quit. Sesshomaru should be fine, he thought as he dashed into the kitchen.

"Oy, Sango, what the hell do you mean you need space?"

Sesshomaru's gaze returned to where his brother had been standing and then to his curious surroundings. While he could not brag about knowing the designs of common place huts of peasants, he thought his brother's dwelling was out of the ordinary.

"-Then Kohaku and Shippo showed me where some tasty red berries were and there was a bug but then Kohaku squished it-" Rin rambled on in the background.

For instance, what purpose was this room? He could see four traditional sliding doors, one had to lead to where the food was prepared but what was the purpose of the others? In the priestess's hut, the fire for cooking food had been in the middle of the room, to be precise, the whole hut had been one room.

Multipurpose, he assumed, so why was his brother's so different?

"Rin," he interrupted her rambling, "Where do those doors lead?"

She glanced behind her, "Oh, that's where I shared a room with Lady Sango. Lord Inuyasha has his own room. Kohaku and Shippo share a room. Shippo said that Lord Inuyasha built this house-"

"House?" He repeated the unfamiliar word.

"That's what Shippo called this hut, a house, so Lord Inuyasha built it. Isn't that amazing, Lord Sesshomaru?" She waited for his response.

He made a neutral sound low in his throat, "Go on."

"Rin thought so," she clasped her hands thoughtfully, "I've never seen another hut like it."

The girl agreed with him, how interesting . . .

"Then Lady Sango said she couldn't show Lord Inuyasha something unless she took off her clothes. Then-"

"Stop," he ordered softly, "What did he want to see?"

"I don't know," she twisted in a little circle, "Neither did Shippo and Kohaku, they said to ask Lady Sango."

"Did you?"

"No, I forgot," she hit her little hand into the other, "Should I ask her?"

"No, I will find out in your stead and it will be explained to you in about five years," Sesshomaru let his gaze wonder about the room again just as his brother reentered with a tray of food.

"Hungry?" He asked and set the tray down on the table.

"Oh, yes," Rin grinned and grabbed a handful of something Sesshomaru couldn't identify. She hummed her contentment.

Inuyasha's ear twitched as Sesshomaru became aware of sounds in the kitchen, "Sango! You better not be making dinner!"

Sesshomaru suddenly became aware of a long red mark on the half-demon's face which was quickly fading.

His brother gritted his teeth and launched to his feet, "Sango! Did you hear-"

A large bowl hit the half-demon in the face and there was a pained gasp from the kitchen.

"Damn it," he got to his feet quickly, "Sango, are you ok?"

"I'm fine," was her hissed reply.

His brother sighed, "Come on, I'll finish dinner."

"No, I'm going to-"

"Sango."

Sesshomaru tilted his head, he'd never heard Inuyasha use that tone before . . . It was cross between firm, exasperated, and . . . he wasn't sure . . .

The exterminator inhaled deeply and then released it.

"Fine," she relented, "But I'm supervising."

"Fine."

Sesshomaru glanced back at Rin, "Are they always like this?"

She nodded, her cheeks bulging with food.

He made a low sound in his throat.

---------------

Sango sighed with minor irritation as Inuyasha served the food. Truthfully, she probably wasn't even needed in the kitchen, Inuyasha had handled the food with a skill that surprised her. He might even be a better cook than her, she thought crossly, just another failing as a woman.

She sighed and could only smile when Inuyasha sent her a concerned look. He was really sweet when he wasn't worried other people were watching.

"I don't eat human food."

All eyes swung to Sesshomaru with the exception of Rin.

Inuyasha lifted an astonished brow, "Then what the hell do you eat?"

Sesshomaru's eyes drifted over to meet his brothers, "Demon food, of course."

His brow arched higher, "Shippo's a full demon and he eats-"

Sesshomaru turned his head away and got to his feet. He moved around them gracefully with the obvious intent of leaving.

"Tch," Inuyasha pulled his brother's plate over to his and was about to transfer the food when he was grabbed by the back of his firerat robe. "What the hell- Let go of me!"

Sesshomaru dragged his brother to the door, "Exterminator, your presence will also be needed."

He opened the door and left dragging his kicking and screaming brother.

Sango exchanged an incredulous glance with her brother and Shippo.

"We'll watch Rin," Kohaku assured her.

"You can count on us!" Shippo agreed and then plunged into his food.

She nodded and followed the dog brothers.

"Come," was the only thing Sesshomaru said when she exited the house and then started to make his way into the woods.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and fell into step behind him.

He paused and then glanced back at her, "Comin'?"

She bit her lip and nodded.

They walked to Inuyasha's tree of all places and then Sesshomaru stopped to sit himself on the massive roots.

"You will sit here, little brother," he gestured to his right, "And you will sit next to him, exterminator."

"Is there a point to this?" Inuyasha cocked a hip, "We're missing dinner."

Sesshomaru just stared at him and then the wind changed direction.

Inuyasha spun and snarled so viciously that Sango flinched and reached for her kodachi.

"You will **sit** and **obey me**, Inuyasha, or our truce is over."

The half-demon turned the snarl on him, "Who will take care of Rin, if you kill us?"

"That problem will be dealt with when it arises," his eyes turned slightly red, "**Now sit**."

Sango placed a hand on Inuyasha's arm, "What going on?"

He glanced at her hand and then the other that clutched her kodachi, "Koga."

Her face twisted with distaste and she pulled out a bag of poison powder considering. She had made it more potent though she wasn't sure if it would have any effect.

"He is coming on my request," Sesshomaru intoned, his patience clearly wearing thin. "You may kill him afterwards if you wish."

Inuyasha sat abruptly where his brother had indicated and motioned sharply for Sango to do the same, "If he even looks at her funny, he's dead."

Sesshomaru nodded, pleased he was finally being obeyed.

Sango sheathed her weapon and sat next to Inuyasha.

Koga stumbled into the clearing and regarded all of them with weary eyes until his eyes landed on Sango. They widened and he took a step towards her but stopped at Inuyasha's growl. The effects of her poison had finally worn off and he had started to heal. He didn't look pretty but at least it didn't hurt.

"What the hell did you do to my woman?!"

Sango could only shake her head.

"What I did?!" Inuyasha leaned forward to get to his feet only to stop when Sesshomaru lifted his hand.

"Take a seat."

Koga sat on the Demon Lord's left and stared at her mournfully.

"You were the one to inflict her wounds," Sesshomaru stated icily, "Did you have something to say?"

Koga barely repressed a snarl and lowered into a submissive bow, "Under the Heian Treaty, I have come to formally apologize. Sango, I'm sorry for kidnapping you and . . . hurting you. Inuyasha . . . I apologize for taking your pack member without permission. . . and for attacking you repeatedly with no reason."

Inuyasha blinked and laughed, "Oh, this is too good! How the hell did you manage that?"

Koga lifted and glared at the half-demon.

"Can you get him to roll over and expose his belly?"

"Fuck you, muttface."

"No, fuck you! I thought you were supposed to be apologizing." Inuyasha sneered and his fang popped over his lip.

"I accept your apology," Sango nodded, shocking the males out of their argument.

Koga returned her nod.

"Sango, you can't just accept his apology!" Inuyasha turned to her.

"I can do what I want," she told him pleasantly, "Are you going to accept his apology?"

"Hell, no!" Inuyasha turned to Koga, "You can shove your apology right up your-"

"That will be enough, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru cut him off, "You are in agreement then with her wounds."

"Yes," Koga turned to her, "I really am sorry. I guess I just don't know my own strength with humans."

She frowned, "What about my wounds?"

"The wolf demon was broken the Treaty of Heian and to repair it, he must take on the wounds he has inflicted upon you."

"What?!" Sango was appalled.

"I get to beat his ass?!" Inuyasha was ecstatic, "This just gets better and better."

"You are not beating up, Koga," Sango ordered.

"Oh, yes, I am," Inuyasha went to get to his feet when Sango grabbed hold of his sleeve, "Sango, let go-"

"If you do this then you have no respect for me as a demon slayer."

Inuyasha's face went blank as he sank back into his seat, "Sango, he hurt you. The bruise I saw on your stomach alone-"

"YOU SAW MY WOMAN NAKED?!" Koga exploded and then immediately tempered is tone under Sesshomaru's glare, "I mean, you saw Sango naked?"

Sango's face flamed.

Sesshomaru turned his attention back on them, "You saw her naked?" His tone contained the slightest bit of interest.

Inuyasha's face was also red as he tried to stutter an explanation and then ended with a, "It's none of your business!" as he stepped in front of her to shield her from their curious eyes.

"The injuries I suffered, I suffered as a demon slayer fighting a demon," she took back the control of the conversation, her eyes were hard. "I hurt him more than hurt me and if you repay him my injuries than my status lowers to that of a low ranking geisha."

Inuyasha's mouth opened and he shook his head in denial, "Sango, it has nothing to do with that . . ."

"Nevertheless," she was unrelenting.

Inuyasha's head lowered as his jaw tightened, "All right, for you."

She released his sleeve with a small sigh of relief.

"So you do care for me a little, it's just muttface got to you first," Koga gave her a tired smile.

She sent him a cold glare to rival Sesshomaru's, "Fuck off, Koga."

All three males blinked at her, shocked at the use of language.

She got to her feet with a sharp exhale, "Are we done?"

Sesshomaru nodded regally at her, "With you, yes, you may go. Inuyasha, stay."

Sango met Inuyasha's eyes, "Your word that you will not fight Koga in my name."

"I give you my word."

Sesshomaru just watched passively, so the demon slayer had enough trust in his half-breed brother to keep his word . . . And he had seen her naked . . . Interesting. . . Disgraceful but interesting. . .

Koga just sighed, he didn't understand why Inuyasha always found the best females when he couldn't seem to get a handle on even one.

Sango started to stroll away from the insane demons with archaic traditions when Ayame stumbled into the clearing with Ginta and Hakkaku.

The red-headed wolf demon saw her and threw herself at her feet, "Please, don't let them kill Koga? I beg you, please. He may not deserve my loyalty but I love him."

She lifted her head, her emerald eyes full of tears.

Ginta and Hakkaku followed suit and pleaded for the life of their leader.

"He may not be the best pack leader but he's all we have."

"Yes, if he goes than the pack will be torn apart as they fight to become the new leader."

Sango turned to the Dog Demon brothers with alarm, "Kill?"

"I get to kill him?" A semi-hopeful tone entered Inuyasha's tone as he turned to his brother.

Sesshomaru just sighed softly.

Ayame moved past Sango and grabbed Inuyasha's hands, "Please, I would do anything if you let him live."

Inuyasha cringed and tried to pull away from the clinging female but she refused to let go.

"Ayame!" Koga was horrified, "What are you doing?! He's a half-demon-"

"Shut up!" She turned her angry tears on him, "I'm mad enough at you already!"

"But Ayame, you can't do 'anything'! Wolves mate for life-"

"Exactly," she turned back to Inuyasha who had just managed to extract his hands from her grip. She wrapped her arms about his waist before he could escape, "I will become your demon bride if you let him live."

"Ayame!" Koga's mouth dropped open.

Sesshomaru was amused.

Sango was not, "I thought you were in love with Koga?"

"I am," Ayame glanced back at her, "But I will gladly make this sacrifice if he will let Koga go free."

Inuyasha stiffened so abruptly his spine almost snapped, "Get off of me."

She blinked at him, tears had darkened her lashes and fresh tears made their way down her cheeks.

"Did you hear me, bitch?!"

Ginta and Hakkaku ran up to them and quickly pulled the wolf demon away from Inuyasha. They might not know him very well but they knew him well enough to recognize that tone in his voice.

Violence, blood, and death always followed after he used it.

Koga bit his lip as he tried to restrain himself from jumping in-between them to protect her. He was only thankful Ginta and Hakkaku were there even if they did insult his leading abilities.

Sango went to Inuyasha only for him to turn away from her.

"We are viewing this from the wrong angle," Sesshomaru's dry tone attracted everyone's attention. "The only way Inuyasha would allow Koga to live is if he vowed he would no longer pursue the exterminator. Our quandary with this solution, however, is Inuyasha does not trust the wolf's word."

"Damn right!" The half-demon snarled.

"Hey! My word is just as good as yours! Better even!"

"The only plausible solution I could see that would benefit everyone here is if Koga mated Ayame," Sesshomaru finished with a gesture of his hand, "Then it would be impossible for him to pursue the slayer, he would live, rule the brown wolves, and the wolf female would get her preferred male."

"It's perfect," Ayame agreed with a enthusiastic nod, "You are truly a demon among demons."

"Wait, you can't make a decision about that!" Koga protested, loudly.

"I don't know, it sounds like it would be more of a punishment to Ayame," Sango whispered to Inuyasha and nudged the half-demon who rewarded with a small snort of amusement.

"Well, we do need to repopulate," Ginta scratched his head.

"And for that we need a female, a demon one would be better than a human one," Hakkaku nodded and crossed his arms.

"Hey, you can't decide who I mate!" Koga yelled.

Ayame stomped up to him, "Shut up! We are trying to save your life!"

"Well, maybe I don't want to live!"

"Well, you going to live and marry me! Like you promised!"

"You were a little girl!"

"You still promised!"

They growled in each other's faces.

A wry smile crossed Inuyasha's face, "Fine, if Koga mates Ayame then I won't demand his death."

"We have an agreement," Sesshomaru announced with conclusiveness that made Koga's fur stand on end.

"You can't make this kind of decision!" Koga roared his disapproval and then flinched as Ayame turned to him.

Her eyes had turned sad and had once again filled with tears.

"Do you really hate me that much?"

Koga shook his head and opened his mouth to protest when she turned on her heel to run away.

The sound of her grief faded.

"Ah, now you did it," Ginta shook his head.

"She really does love you, Koga," Hakkaku also shook his head, "I would scoop her up in a minute if she had any feelings for me."

Koga hit both of them, "Go back to the elders and report what has happened here. I'm going after Ayame before she manages to get herself into trouble."

He took off at a run, with his underlings on his tail.

Sesshomaru stood and started drifting away.

"Where are you going?" Inuyasha didn't even bother to turn around to look at him.

"This Sesshomaru does not eat human food. I will return in the morning." The demon lord informed coolly and stepped out of the clearing which left the half-demon and demon slayer alone.

Inuyasha shook his head, "I shoulda killed him. He's avoided Ayame this long . . . Who knows what bright idea he's going to have next."

"I don't know, Inuyasha," Sango tilted her head thoughtfully, "She might get him with the crying girl routine."

"Crying girl routine?" Inuyasha frowned at her, mildly surprised she was still there. "What the hell is that?"

"You know, where the girl cries, gets her guy alone to comfort her, and then he's hers," Sango shrugged, "Done."

Inuyasha just looked at her blankly.

"Um," Sango bit her lip, she was never good at explaining these type of things. Maybe a demonstration would be better than her mangling words?

Yes, a demonstration.

"Ok, stay here," she instructed as she went to sit at the base of the tree, "Pretend I'm Ayame. I'm crying and you have barely arrived."

"Why would I be looking for Ayame?" Inuyasha crossed his arms skeptically.

"Because, you're not you. You're Koga," she explained.

"What?! I don't want to be Koga!"

"Fine," she rolled her eyes, "You find me crying. What do you do?" She pretended to weep into her hands.

"Ayame, why the hell are you crying?!"

Sango just laughed as she turned to him incredulously, "That's how you would comfort me?!"

Inuyasha smiled, "Depends, are you Ayame or Sango?"

She smiled back, "I'm Sango."

"Oh, in that case," he walked up to her and sat next to her, "Don't worry, Sango, I'll avenge your death!"

"Inuyasha," she tried to cover her giggles but was unsuccessful, "I'm crying, not dead."

"Oh, right," he put a hand on her shoulder, "Sango, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

She turned and threw herself into his chest and clutched the material of his shirt as she buried her face in his collar bone.

His hands went out uncertain of what to do or where to put them.

"Then I cry inconsolably and tell you what's wrong. For every woman the story is different," she spoke softly, "Then you comfort by telling me I'm wrong."

His hands settled hesitantly on her back and then he hugged her to him with one arm while awkwardly stroking her hair with the other.

"Like this?" He asked, his voice a low pleasant rumble.

She nodded, her head rubbed against his chest.

"Just like this . . ."

--------------------

Koga finally came to a stop in an isolated clearing about a mile away from mutt face's territory.

He had found her . . .

. . . And she was crying.

She stood next to the river and just let her grief pour out of her.

A bit of guilt hit the wolf demon as he approached her, "Ayame, what the hell are you crying for?"

She stiffened, "Just go away, it's not like you care, Koga."

He winced, "Ayame . . . You know that's not true. . ."

"Yes, it is!" She spun to face him, "What do those humans have that I don't?! Are they prettier than I am? Stronger? Smarter? What is it about me that repulses you?!" She broke and covered her face with her hands.

He could only blink in the face of her grief and touched her arm, "Ayame-"

She threw herself into his arms so hard they almost tipped over.

Koga grabbed her and managed to steady them only to find her hands clutching desperately at his armor seeking a handhold. She settled for wrapping her arms around his waist.

"I must be so ugly to you," she whispered sadly, "I must be a disgrace among wolves to lose when pitted against humans."

"No, Ayame," he crooned to her as he rubbed her back soothingly, "That wasn't it at all. You're beautiful, a wolf among wolves. A human doesn't stand a chance against you."

"You don't mean that . . ."

"Yes, I do," he said with absolute confidence, "Ayame, I've never seen another wolf demon as beautiful as you are."

Her head lifted slowly and Koga noticed for the first time just how striking her green eyes were framed by her tear darkened lashes.

"You're beautiful," he spoke honestly.

Her head tilted up and her lips parted for a kiss.

---------------------

"Now what?" Inuyasha inquired lightly.

Sango swallowed as her heart picked up it's pace. This was a mistake. She never should have offered to demonstrate this particular event. She could feel the strength in his arms as he held her, her his heart beat solidly in his chest as she was perched in his lap. Smell the unique scent that was Inuyasha as he stroked her hair.

A peace settled within her as she closed her eyes. Right or wrong, it was done and it was time to finish it.

She lifted her head slowly and tilted her face to his, their lips a breath apart.

"I kiss you."

His eyes widened and he jerked back but not away, "What?"

She smiled sadly, "Or I try to and you have this exact reaction." She turned her face to the side and shuddered delicately, "And then I say, it is true. I really am too manly to be loved."

A clawed hand came up of it's own accord and cupped her cheek to turn her face back to his, his eyes were a warm honey. "Then I kiss you . . . To prove you're wrong. . ."

She held her breath as she met his eyes and they drifted ever so slightly closer.

----------------

Koga jerked back, "Ayame, what are you doing?"

Her face just crumbled and fresh tears made their way down her cheeks. She turned her face away to shield her tears.

"So you do hate me." She pulled away or tried to, "Let me go."

"No," his hands tightened on her arms, "I don't hate you."

"Yes, you do," she tried to jerk away from him.

"Stop it," he ordered and pulled her roughly back to his chest.

"No," she glared at him through her tears, her lower lip trembled traitorously. "Don't lie to me."

"I'm not lying!"

"Yes, you are-!"

Koga slammed his mouth over hers and pushed his way in aggressively. He would show her beyond a shadow of a doubt that he found her beautiful, a wolf among wolves . . . A desirable female. . .

She clawed at him desperately as she fought back with her lips and tongue.

He pulled her even tighter against his body as he bowed her backwards with the force of his ardor.

Her arms roamed his back hungrily and she put her entire being in his trust to do what he willed. He belonged to her now.

She smiled against his lips.

------------------

Sango placed a hand over Inuyasha's and leaned into his touch. "You kiss me and then you're mine . . . Because we wouldn't stop at kissing."

She pulled his hand away and gently extracted herself from his grip.

He blinked at her, then his gaze went to the ground, and then back up at her, "How do you know so much about this?"

Her sad smile returned, "Miroku had his version of it."

"He did?"

She nodded and struck a Miroku-esque pose, "I'm dying and I have no heir to carry on my name . . . would you bear my child?"

Inuyasha let out an amused huff as he got to his feet, "I guess he did."

"Yeah," she half-turned, "Shall we return to dinner?"

"Yeah," he fell into step with her, "I'm hungry."

They left the clearing side by side.

Sesshomaru stepped out and watched them leave. "How… interesting."

He drifted away.

---------------

Ayame lay on top of Koga purring her contentment as he stroked her naked back.

Koga stared bemusedly up into the sky and just kept up his absent petting. He hadn't meant to go quite this far to reassure her of her worth . . . But as they kissed . . .

. . . It had been so easy to keep kissing her and then their armor had disappeared.

He glanced down at the head of red hair laying on his chest, he had a strong suspicion she had something to do with that since he had never managed to get his armor off so damn fast.

He sighed, oh well, he could have done worse than Ayame and, to be perfectly honest with himself, she was perfect for him. He could get used to her being around all the time.

"Ayame," he spoke her name.

She went still and then twisted to meet his eyes, "Yes?"

"You're my woman, now."

She relaxed on top of him and smiled, "And you're my man."

He smiled and kissed her.

"Yes, I am."

End of Chapter

AN: Sorry for the long wait, my computer died on me so I'm left kind of floundering around in search of a new one. Sigh, only I'm broke so I'm pretty much screwed. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and thank you for your support. Michelle


	15. Chapter Fourteen Mew?

**Chapter Fourteen**

Sango yawned and stretched on her pallet. When her stomach did no more then twinge, she nodded with satisfaction. She was almost healed.

She quickly dressed and went to the kitchen.

For three days, Sesshomaru had stayed at their house, and for three days he had eaten nothing they had offered. She had tried almost everything and still the Demon Lord turned his nose up at their food. She had even tried poisoning his food.

He had glanced at her then, "This would kill a human."

She had nodded, "You are a poison demon, this shouldn't phase you at all."

"Correct," he turned away and ignored the food.

Sango chewed on her lip and carefully coated her hands with a special powder. She had a theory and, if she was correct, then Sesshomaru would be licking his plate by the time she was done with him.

Well, he would if it wasn't so undignified.

Her eyes flicked to the side as Inuyasha peeked into the kitchen, "Hungry? I'm almost done."

He inhaled deeply, "Smells good."

Her lips quirked, "It'll be done in a minute."

He nodded and left the kitchen.

Her head tilted thoughtfully as she carefully recoated her hands. Ever since that night there had been a new . . . awareness. . . between them. She wasn't sure how to feel about it and ignored it most of the time.

What Inuyasha felt about it was, as always, a mystery.

Well, no use worrying about it, she coated her hands one last time and picked up the demon brothers plates.

Moving quickly, she moved to the next room and placed the plates before them. She bowed her head, "Please enjoy your food." She got up to retrieve the rest of it.

Shippo, Kohaku, Rin, and Kirara eyed their food with interest.

Inuyasha pulled the plate close and dug into it eagerly. There was something different… he couldn't place his finger on it.

Sesshomaru frowned at his plate and reached for it.

Sango returned armed with different bowls of food and placed them on the table. She served the children and Kirara while keeping a discreet eye on the Demon Lord.

With obvious reluctance, Sesshomaru placed the tiniest bit of food in his mouth and chewed carefully. Then slowly started to eat his food without complaint to the amazement of all present.

Inuyasha twirled his chopsticks absently, "Your scent is missing."

Sango glanced up surprised he had figured it out so quickly, "Yes, I used a special powder passed down through the demon slayers for generations. It was never meant to be used like this, though."

She smiled a bit ruefully.

"The food is adequate," Sesshomaru intoned lightly/

She beamed, "Coming from you, that's a compliment."

The Demon Lord said nothing.

"I don't know if I like it," Inuyasha regarded his food thoughtfully, "You can smell the food better but . . . It's missing something…"

"You already said that, Inuyasha," Shippo pointed out sharply.

"Hmm," he nibbled on his food.

Sesshomaru glanced at him from the corner of his eye and then resumed his thoughts. It seemed his little brother could not help attracting, and being attracted to, young human females. What his simple brother failed to realize, or the slayer for that matter, was their sense of smell was so acute that they could literally taste the miniscule particles as they passed through their nose and over their taste buds. Which was why he never ate food prepared by humans.

Bad enough to have to taste them in passing but to deliberately eat something saturated in their scent, disgusting.

He had been observing them for the last three days and had come to one conclusion . . . Or rather one question . . .

What was the slayer doing with his brother? She had already been with Inuyasha longer than either of the priestesses. She seemed reasonably intelligent and of sound mind so why did she stay?

He could respect her loyalty, misguided though it was, and her apparent skill.

Rin had surprised him the other day when she had called Jaken to her. His servant had finally located them and was subsequently banished to stay outside his half brother's domicile since he was unable to hold his tongue.

She had held out her tiny hand and, while grumbling, Jaken took it only to be flipped onto his back. She had expressed her delight by jumping up and down while exclaiming, "It does work!"

When he had inquired about her new ability all she would reply was, "Lady Sango taught me."

Which, of course, brought to mind that this human, this Sango, had held off a wolf demon who had fully intended on kidnapping and then mating her.

And while it was debatable if she could have held off the demon indefinitely since she was short on weapons, she was able to delay him long enough for reinforcements to arrive.

A very useful skill, his gaze lingered on Rin for a moment, a very useful skill, indeed. The slayer also had the aptitude for instruction which he could put to very good use, though, it would no doubt take years to learn what would have to teach. At the very least she had to stay in one place for five years.

An absolute minimum.

This Sesshomaru would tolerate no less.

So the problem of making certain the exterminator remained stationary . . . For his useless brother was sure to drive her away, eventually . . . He was only a boorish simpleton, after all. . .

The slayer was of breeding age, fit, and reasonably attractive, for a human anyway. There was nothing to stop her from leaving if she so chose and that would not do at all.

Would Inuyasha prove useful for once?

If he used Inuyasha then it would mean thinning out their father's demon blood even more, though Inuyasha did not have much of a choice. Full blooded demon females turned up their noses at half-demons, no matter how noble their lineage.

Truthfully, the female wolf demon Ayame might have been Inuyasha's one and only chance to mate a full blooded demon.

It was refreshing to note the half-breed at least had the pride of a demon by refusing the impertinent bitch.

Still, maybe he was looking at this from the wrong angle. Their bloodline was far superior and dominant compared to all other demons so why couldn't they take over the human bloodlines as well?

Not that they would ever fully merge, however, it would be an interesting thing to see how well their father's blood would fair in humans. Would they breed true? Or were humans so significantly inferior that they would corrupt the otherwise superior blood?

Only one way to find out and, interestingly enough, it also ensured the immobility of the slayer as a pleasant side effect. Plus, he could always end the experiment anytime he wished since the products of such unions would always prove weaker than the original.

Sango leaned over to Inuyasha, "He's been sitting there for five hours without moving."

The half-demon shrugged, "Don't ask me, it's not like I know all his little quirks or nothing."

"You don't think it was the food, do you?" She continued to frown at the demon lord.

"You mean like he's in shock or something?" He glanced at her, "Who knows. . . Uh, Sango, about the food. . ."

She turned to him with concern, "There was something wrong with it, then?"

"No, nothing like that," he frowned and turned away, "It's just . . . Next time you make something for his picky ass . . . Just give me the usual, okay?"

Her brow cleared as she smiled, "Okay."

She turned then and left to check on the boys.

"Inuyasha."

He turned to find his older brother staring at him intently which was kind of unnerving since he was totally spaced out a second ago.

"We have matters to discuss."

Inuyasha bit back a groan as he took a seat next to the full blooded demon. Honestly, he didn't know if he preferred being enemies rather then this new companionship thing. Who knew Sesshomaru would be a bigger pain in the ass as an ally? When he was an enemy, Inuyasha barely saw him, much less had to put up with him-

"You will mate the slayer."

-sure, he would try to kill him now and then . . . His thoughts stumbled to a halt as he tried to process what Sesshomaru couldn't possibly have said.

"What?" Inuyasha focused, "Can you repeat that?"

Sesshomaru sighed at his dimwitted brother, "You will mate the slayer."

Inuyasha's mouth dropped open as he turned a bright red, "What?!"

"I didn't realize you were so bashful, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru's lips quirked.

"I can't be hearing you right," Inuyasha crossed his arms defensively, "You did not just order me to mate . . . Sango."

His voice had dropped to a whisper on the slayers name as he glanced nervously in the direction she had disappeared.

"If you will not," Sesshomaru nodded in a peaceable way, "Then I will."

"WHAT?!"

The full demon's lips curved into an actual smile, "Inuyasha, some might say you didn't know me at all."

"That's 'cause I DON'T!!" Inuyasha snarled at him, his chest heaving with some undefined human emotion Sesshomaru had no interest in.

"You will mate the slayer within the next two moons or you will face my displeasure . . . as will the slayer." The demon lord got to his feet fully intending on leaving with perfect confidence his orders would be obeyed to the letter.

Inuyasha lifted his transformed sword and pointed it directly at the demon's heart, "Truce or no truce, brother or no brother, you don't have the right to order me to mate anyone! Is that clear? You jackass!"

Sesshomaru stared impassively at the half-demon, "You have my orders. Do what you will and face the consequences."

He stepped gracefully from the house and ordered Jaken to collect Rin.

_Good, he's leaving_, Inuyasha thought as he sheathed his sword. His brother had balls the size of the fucking village to order him to mate like that!

"Inuyasha," Sango was suddenly at his side, "What's wrong?"

"Nothin'" he shook his head, "Sesshomaru's just being an asshole, no big deal."

She nodded sympathetically, "He gone, then?"

"Fucking finally," he huffed.

Amusement curved her mouth though she said nothing as she left.

Inuyasha half-turned to watch her go and then snorted at himself with disgust. What was he, an inexperienced pup staring at anything with tits?

He went to his room and slid the door almost completely shut so he could hear and smell everything in the main room.

He let his gaze wander around the room as he slid down the wall to sit on the floor. The room was mostly empty with the exception of a futon he never used and a drawing from Shippo.

The little fox demon had some talent. He had somehow managed to capture everyone's likeness as they smiled and accepted the half-demon among them. 'Welcome Home' was written boldly across the top of the page.

Welcome, huh . . .

Shit . . . The back of his head hit the wall with a thunk, he didn't need his control freak of a brother butting into his business. As of right now, his life worked, it wasn't perfect, but it worked. It was the most stability he had had in years and everyone seemed determined to break it.

Even his own body had turned traitor. . .

Ever since that night when he had asked Sango about the crying girl routine, he had started to notice her more . . . in body . . .

He already knew her mind frontward and backwards, well mostly, sometimes, and he had always known she was fit . . .

. . . but now . . .

Now, he was starting to notice how she filled out her uniform . . . The night he had mocked comforted and held her in his arms . . . He could smell the stuff she used to clean her hair and her unique personal scent that spread over his senses gently as if even her scent was careful to not offend him. She had a nice solid frame, not delicate like Kagome whom he was always afraid of breaking or Kikyo who dared him to. There was no mistaking who was in his arms that night and that was the problem.

Or maybe it was a good thing…

…who the hell knew…

All he knew was when he held her, she was a solid, sturdy presence who had always been there for him, and probably always would…

No uncertainty about a choice…

…or about the future…

Just Sango… who had no reserves about him being a half-demon and seemed determined that he have a place in her life. When her life could have been so much easier without him…

And then the dreams had started, he glanced around a it paranoid that someone might sense his thoughts. Dreams he really shouldn't be having about his friend. He was only human, damn it!

Well, part anyway… He sighed and let his head fall forward, and that, was the whole problem.

And, now, to top everything off, his twisted half-brother had ordered him to mate her.

"Feh," he harrumphed and braced his arm on his raised knee.

Sesshomaru, the uptight demon purist asshole, had ordered him, the half-demon disgrace to the illustrious demon bloodline, to mate a human. He would just love to hear the reasoning behind that decision though, knowing his brother, it would never be revealed. The bastard never told him anything.

His eyes narrowed, like she would ever give her consent to do such a thing. Being a friend was much different to being a mate or husband.

Of course, he tilted his head, there was that one time when they thought Miroku's master was dying and the girls had gotten drunk on sake… she had tried to kiss him…

They had never mentioned it and it had never happened again.

He had pushed it to the back of his mind, then, too many other things to worry about … but now… it was about all he could think about, well that, and the crying girl routine.

The corner of his mouth lifted, it might have been interesting to find out what would have happened if he had kissed her the other night. Would she have slapped him like the monk? Or would she have let him? Responded, even…

He snorted and tilted his head to the other side. Of course, it also could back backfired and destroyed everything.

A small mew at his door made him lift his head. He reached over and opened the door enough for the cat demon to enter.

She entered, leisurely and sat directly in front of the half-demon expectantly.

"So you overheard, huh?"

She agreed with a mew and tilted her head curiously.

"Don't start with me, Kirara," Inuyasha glared at her, "You've gotten me in enough trouble."

She blinked at him.

He turned away. His brother had had a field day when he realized the pathetic half-demon could actually communicate with her.

"You can actually understand that creature," disdain with the slightest hint of amusement, "Are you a dog or a cat?" His eyes drifted to the half-demon's ears then to Kirara, "I have always had my doubts."

"That's what your NOSE is FOR, asshole!"

The bastard had merely closed his eyes and smirked. If he didn't know any better he would think the full demon was teasing him.

Kirara purred and rubbed her face against his hand.

He sighed and placed her in his lap so he could pet her, "I know." The hell of it was that while he could understand her, it wasn't like he could translate for her or anything!

She mewed.

He glanced at her sharply and lifted her to eye level, "What was that?"

She hung limply in his hands and mewed again.

He lifted a brow, "Is that right?"

She mewed and licked his nose.

"Kirara!" He jerked her away and stared at her incredulously.

She just purred.

"You, too, huh?" He shook his head and set her down.

She purred and rubbed against his outer thigh before she left.

Inuyasha shook his head once more, and now, it looked like he even had permission.

A knock sounded on his door.

"Inuyasha," Kohaku's voice sounded, "Can I talk to you?"

He reached over and shoved the door open.

Kohaku took the invitation and quickly entered. He sat opposite him.

"What do you want, brat?"

"I…" Kohaku's head lowered and he glanced up at him through his bangs, "Your brother left?"

"Yeah," Inuyasha lifted his brow, "I hope you didn't come in here to talk about my brother."

The boy cringed.

The half-demon sighed, "What do you want to know?"

"Well, I was talking to Shippo and he said that Sesshomaru would as soon as kill you as look at you, at least in the beginning."

"Face it, kid, almost all my friends try to kill me at first," he got to his feet, "It's almost a requirement. Did Shippo tell you he tried to rob me the first time we met?"

Kohaku lifted surprised eyes to him.

"No?" Inuyasha smirked, "I didn't think so. Come on, let's go for a run or something. I've been inside too long today."

He agreed with a quick nod and scrambled to his feet

"Oi, Shippo!" Inuyasha called, "Let's get going!"

"Where are we going?" Shippo demanded to know.

"For a run," Kohaku answered before the half-demon had a chance to reply, "Sango! Do you want to come?"

The boy ran off before either demon could stop him.

"He doesn't get it," Shippo shook his head, "This is an outing for men."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes at the fox demon but didn't correct him. He had wanted to get away from the subject of Sango for a couple hours…

Kohaku reappeared with his sister both decked out in demon slayer gear.

…but he couldn't tell her he didn't want her to come when she looked so excited.

"I was wondering when you were going to invite me on your outings," she smiled, "So where are we going?"

Guilt stabbed at him, he'd never realized she had felt left out… how much did she manage to hide from him? First the men bothering her and now this . . .

Never again.

Never again would he forget to invite her and never again would she be allowed to hide things from him. He would not allow it.

"Just for a run," he answered finally, "Are you sure you can keep up?" He smirked cockily at her.

She just returned it, "We'll see who falls behind."

"Uh, Sango," Kohaku frowned, "We will, of course. We're not demon."

Sango frowned at him and then to the fully arrogant demons, "What have they been teaching you? We'll just have to level the playing field, that's all."

"How are you going to do that?" Shippo asked skeptically.

Kohaku frowned, "Hey, I beat you yesterday, Shippo."

The fox demon straightened to his full height which still only brought him to Kohaku's shoulder, "That was yesterday."

"There's only one way to settle this," Sango turned to the half-demon, "Right, Inuyasha?"

"And, how's that?" He watched her curiously as she slowly lifted her hand and patted him on the shoulder.

"You're it," she smirked and took off through the door.

The boys stood still for a moment in shock and then tore through the door to both escape and pursue.

Inuyasha quickly tagged Kohaku's back who in turn tagged Shippo.

The fox demon was quickly outpaced much to his frustration, "Multiply!"

Inuyasha and Kohaku madly dodged all of Shippo's likenesses knowing he could be any of them.

"Ha! Gotcha!" Shippo bounded off Inuyasha's head and disappeared back into his multiples who quickly scatter to the four winds.

Inuyasha turned and eyed a quickly retreating Kohaku. One small human or a fox demon who could be anywhere, hmm. Decision made he ran toward the young slayer.

Kohaku yelped and put on more speed, "No wait! It's not me you want!"

Inuyasha easily outpaced him and blocked his path, "Who do I want then?"

"Sango! She hasn't been tagged yet!" The slayer backpedaled, "She's backtracking so you can't follow her scent!"

"Kohaku!" Sango covered her mouth, she couldn't believe she had just given away her location.

Inuyasha turned to find her already running, which was a mistake. She really should have known better than to run from a dog demon.

He passed the male slayer who was inching away from him in a blur already intent on his target.

What followed was hours of fun as they all tested their unique skills in trying to out due each other. Shippo was the most crafty with his fox magic followed by Sango who had the most experience. Inuyasha was undoubtedly the fastest followed, surprisingly, by Kohaku.

They returned home exhausted, filthy, and happy.

"They're an odd family, but good."

Inuyasha's ears flicked as they caught the stray comment. He glanced over to find two gossiping women doing their laundry.

"Yes, but when are they going to have a little one?" One questioned, "We've been watching her closely for months and she hasn't increased at all!"

The women went quiet as they came within human hearing range.

"Could we do this tomorrow, too?" Shippo asked around a yawn.

"Could we?" Kohaku also twisted to ask.

"We'll see," Sango answered uncommitted.

They turned satisfied with the answer.

It was funny, Inuyasha thought suddenly, he had wanted to get out of the house to get away from Sango and from thinking about her but, watching her now, handling the boys questions before they got annoying, and he never wanted to leave her side again.

She glanced at him and smiled.

He returned it and hesitantly reached for her hand.

She shot him a surprised look and then her fingers curled around his.

He walked, holding his head a little higher. Happy she hadn't rejected his small overture.

Sango peeked at him through her bangs and wondered at the significance of holding hands. He must have gotten it from Kagome. She glanced down and saw their joined hands, she could feel the calluses in his hand as it nearly enveloped hers. His hand was strong, sure, and comforting.

She squeezed his hand and then released, "I forgot all about dinner!"

She rushed ahead of them into the house.

Kirara used the opportunity to hop on his shoulder and mewed pleasantly.

"Yeah, I guess I am."

Shippo and Kohaku glanced back at him, "You are what?"

He just shook his head and swept past them, "If you want to eat tonight you better get in her and help Sango."

They scampered after him into the house.

The two village women smiled and returned to their laundry.

End Chapter

AN: I would like to thank all the readers for their kind support of this story. I am not worthy. Michelle


	16. Chapter Fifteen White Baboon

**Chapter Fifteen**

The next couple of days proved trying as Sango moved about the house in her daily chores. There was something wrong with Inuyasha and there had been ever since the demon lord left which made her wonder if Sesshomaru had said something to him.

"Sango!" Kohaku burst into the room, "There's a man in the village demanding to see the famous demon slayers!"

"Calm down. Why so urgent?" Sango went to her brother concerned.

Inuyasha was on his feet, his sword in his belt, already not liking what his nose was telling him.

"He claims a baboon demon is terrorizing his town," Kohaku was pale.

Sango exchanged glances with Inuyasha and moved as one to the door.

"Stay here, Kohaku," she ordered and stepped out.

"But-" He protested.

"We'll handle it," Inuyasha promised darkly, "Watch over the village."

Kohaku nodded and his hands fisted.

The trip to the middle of the village was short and silent. There was a man who paced back and forth impatiently. He carried the smell of death and smoke.

"Where are they?" He snapped, his voice was bordering on hysteria. "We need help now!"

"There they are!" One helpful villager pointed them out.

The man turned only to scream as he laid eyes on them, "Demon!"

Inuyasha growled and grabbed the screaming man, "I'm a demon, yeah, so shut up!" He shook the man, "Tell me about the baboon demon!"

The man quieted abruptly and stared at Inuyasha with disbelief, "You are a half-demon ... who kills demons...?"

Inuyasha dropped the man with disgust, "You handle him, Sango."

"Sir," Sango stepped forward to catch his attention, "Tell us about the demon."

"I-It's a white baboon..." he trailed off as his eyes glazed over.

"Is it a white baboon or a demon wearing a white baboon pelt?" She had to restrain herself from shaking the man like Inuyasha had done when he just stared at her blankly, "Where is your village?"

"It was fast... too fast ..." he mumbled and pointed vaguely to the south.

"Come on, Sango," Inuyasha grabbed her arm and pulled her along, "I can track his scent. We don't need him."

"But-" She glanced back and then nodded, "All right." She turned to watch the half-demon's face carefully, "Is it him?"

He shook his head sharply, "No, but it smells enough like him to put me on edge."

She nodded shortly and quickly changed into her gear when they reached the house.

"Kirara?" Sango called and seared for her fruitlessly. "Where is she?"

Inuyasha tapped his foot impatiently and with a growl stalked towards her.

"Ki-" Sango was cut off as she was swung onto the half-demon's back. The weight of her weapon swung with her and they almost tipped over.

Inuyasha gripped the edges of her boomerang so the thing wouldn't throw him off balance as he ran which left Sango to sit in the curve of her hirakotsu.

"She can catch up," Inuyasha growled and took off before she could protest.

Sango gripped the back of his shirt awkwardly and gripped his hips loosely with her thighs so she wouldn't hamper his stride as she rode him. She bit her lip and leaned closer to him to reduce wind resistance. He had only carried her like this once when they had first met but it hadn't been like this...

Inuyasha cursed to himself as the trees passed in a blur. Kirara had disappeared on purpose. She might be the only one who knew what was bothering him lately and she did this! Kirara was playing fucking matchmaker!

He shook his head, damn cats! The problem was while he had decided to try the whole relationship thing, one, he didn't know how to go about it, and, two, he couldn't bring himself to cross the line between friendship into relationship even if he knew how to.

He was a coward, that was all there was to it. He was too chicken shit to take a simple step forward. He was scared of losing the only home where everyone accepted him.

Fucking coward.

He felt Sango shift and lean even closer to him, "Are we almost there?"

He nodded the smell of baboon had been steadily increasing as he ran at full speed. It had been awhile since he had gone all out and even longer since he had a passenger. His hands flexed against her weapon and hiked it up a bit higher which forced Sango to readjust her grip on his hips.

She didn't ride like Kagome at all.

He ran.

For half an hour he ran and just when Sango was getting used to her blurred surroundings they snapped into sharp focus.

"AHHH! Another demon!" A villager went screaming.

"Sounds like the right place," he snorted and released one side of her weapon so she could get her feet under her before he released altogether.

Sango adjusted her weapon and stepped into plain view.

"A demon slayer?" One villager gasped.

"We are the famous demon slayers," Sango announced loudly, "Tell us of the demon." She winced, she really hated this part. She was not the smooth tongued charmer Miroku was and certainly not the bubbly people person like Kagome but somebody had to do it. "We've heard of a white baboon!" She sighed with relief when a reluctant villager approached.

"You will kill the demon?" He questioned, his eyes flicked to Inuyasha nervously.

"Yes, for a fee," Sango was pleased when the man nodded, "Now, where is the demon?"

"It always strikes when the cock crows," the man rubbed his face, "We haven't slept peacefully for weeks."

"A night job," Sango nodded her understanding, "We'll require lodging after we exterminate the demon."

"Of course," the man glanced up then, "Are you going to retrieve the rest of your group?"

Her jaw tightened, "We are it."

He nodded, "Then you can set up over there, that's where it attacks."

She nodded her thanks and turned to Inuyasha who snorted, "We don't have to wait. I can track his furry ass back to his den, easy."

"I was hoping you'd say that," she glanced around at the half burned down village, "I don't think I want to stay the night."

He harrumphed and turned to offer his back.

"Ah," she hesitated, "Is it that far?"

A golden eye scrutinized her, "How the hell should I know? Why? Is there a problem?"

"No," she climbed back on reluctantly and tried to ignore her body's reaction to the powerful half-demon between her legs. It had started as little tingles and slowly transformed into heat.

He ran.

Inuyasha's nose twitched as he tracked the baboon's scent as well as noted Sango's scent change. It had slowly been changing the entire trip and could easily become addicting to him. There was something about it, that was at once, familiar and completely foreign.  
He leaped into a tree and paused to take in the scent of baboon. The abrupt stop made Sango slip forward which brought her body flush against his back.

She gasped softly and her scent changed once more.

She bit her lip hard and tried to control her breathing. Adrenaline had hit her system and was making her body react oddly. She was almost uncomfortably warm now as even her thighs burned from the constant friction. It hadn't been this bad on the trip over, so what had changed?

Inuyasha was immediately tempted to do it again and had to mentally shake himself. They were on their way to fight a demon. He could explore her scent later and leapt from the tree to tree before finally moving to the ground.

Sango swallowed and wanted desperately for Inuyasha to put her down so she could collect herself.

The leaves rustled in the distance, catching their attention.

"Put me down," she ordered softly and reached for her weapon's handle.

"No," Inuyasha frowned as he scrutinized the forest. The baboon's scent covered everything which meant it could be anywhere.

"Inuyasha," she hissed at him, she could feel the demonic aura now. She managed to yank her hirakotsu away since he wasn't expecting it though his hands merely moved to her legs to keep her in place. She ground her teeth, "Inuyasha, put me down."

"No," he tightened his grip on her thighs, clearly feeling the taunt muscles through the leather.

With a growl of frustration, she wrapped her long legs around his waist and hoisted herself higher onto his back with one hand so she could swing her hirakotsu without taking off Inuyasha's head in the process.

"Sango-"

"Brace yourself, Inuyasha," she warned him and swung her weapon, clearly his head by an inch.

"Fuck," he ducked his head, "Sango-"

"There!" She launched her weapon.

Inuyasha stumbled, caught off guard by the sudden lunge forward and then had to catch Sango as the momentum of her throw swung her body around to the front of his body. The added weight forward only ensured their fall and Inuyasha twisted at the last moment to take the brunt of it.

He hit the ground with his back with Sango sprawled on top of him.

She panted to regain the breath that had been knocked out of her and planted her hands on his chest to get up.

That had been unexpected, she thought as she absently straddled the half-demon. She had thrown her hirakotsu a dozen times from Kirara and nothing like this had ever happened before. Of course, she had never done it perched awkwardly on someone's back before, either, especially on someone who didn't know how to brace himself.

The tell-tale whooshing of her weapon's return had Sango extending her arm to catch it, years of conditioning. She had a split moment to realize that she had never caught her hirakotsu on her knees before...

Her hand closed on the handle almost without her consent and she was inexplicably drawn backwards since she didn't have enough purchase on the ground.

With a yelp, she grabbed the only thing at hand and clamped down with her legs on the half-demon as she tried to stop the inevitable. All she managed to do was bring him with her as they exchanged places with her on the bottom and him on top.

Inuyasha planted his hands on the ground and lifted to meet Sango's startled eyes as the movement made them both uncomfortably aware of how intimately they were pressed against each other.

The baboon cackled above them.

Inuyasha was up in a flash and after the demon who had put them in such a compromising position.

Sango got up quickly as well and reached for her weapon before getting fully to her feet.

The screech of the monkey was all the warning she got and she turned already in mid swing to catch the demon by surprise when the unthinkable happened...

"Sango!" Inuyasha leapt between her and the demon.

She released her weapon awkwardly, not completing the swing in order to avoid hitting Inuyasha. The hirakotsu left her hand more vertical than horizontal and hit the ground, tumbling before falling uselessly to the side.

The baboon swiped the half-demon, leaving deep gouges in his chest. The force of the blow sent the half-demon into the demon slayer. They tumbled painfully before they, too, came to a stop.

The demon bounded at them with another cackle so intent on finishing them off that it never noticed the clawed hand that reached for it's heart.

Inuyasha ripped the demon's heart from it's chest and crushed it. He flung the dead carcass away and turned to Sango.

She sat up, clutching her head in pain from where she had knocked it against a log. She pulled her hand away at the sensation of wetness and saw it was covered in blood.

"Sango," he reached for her wound only to have his hand slapped away.

"I'm fine, Inuyasha, it's just a scratch," she got up to retrieve her hirakotsu.

He frowned and got to his feet, "What crawled up your ass and died?"

Her shoulders tensed but didn't otherwise reply.

"It's not like the demon got away or nothin'," he went to cross his arms and then hissed as the gouges made themselves known.

She turned at the sound and her demeanor softened, "You're the one who's hurt." She approached him with the obvious intent of taking care of his wounds.

He pulled away from her, "I'm fine, Sango, it's just a scratch."

She frowned, not liking her words being thrown back into her face. "Those are more than scratches, Inuyasha."

"You're mad," he stated simply, "Tell me why and I'll let you look at them."

Her jaw clenched, "Just let it go."

"No," his eyes narrowed, "What's wrong?"

"'What's wrong'?" She repeated with annoyance, "What was that?"

"What was 'what'?" He demanded.

"Why wouldn't you put me down? Why did you jump between me and the demon?" She demanded right back, "Have you lost that much respect for me as a slayer?"

"It's not like that," he shouted and then tempered his tone, "I didn't want you to get hurt."

"I wouldn't have if you hadn't jumped in way," she snapped, "I had the demon right where I wanted him and then you-"

"It's all my fault, is that what you're saying?!" His hands fisted, "I was just trying to save your ass-"

"It didn't need to be saved!" She screamed and then reigned back her temper, "It would have been close but I would have had him like I've had them dozens of times before. So what changed?"

"You got hurt!!" He roared, "I didn't know you could get hurt before!"

Sango drew back confused and Inuyasha snapped his mouth shut.

"I don't understand," she gripped her weapon nervously, "I've gotten hurt before, worse than Koga. I was hurt worse when I got hit with my own hirakotsu or when I was poisoned and almost died in the fire-"

"I didn't care about you, then, like I do now," he snapped and then bit his tongue.

Her mouth opened and closed silently as a million things ran through her mind. She closed her mouth and took a deep breath. "I'm not Kagome." She immediately regretted her words. She hadn't meant to voice that particular thought. Her lips thinned and she plowed forward, "You don't have to protect me. I am a demon slayer. I can protect myself."

He said nothing.

Sango blinked back tears and turned away, not even sure why she was crying.

"I know you're not Kagome," his voice was quiet, "You couldn't be anybody but Sango."

She turned to find Inuyasha was already gone.

End Chapter

AN: Don't hate me! It's necessary I swear! Thanks again for your support. Michelle


	17. Chapter Sixteen Goodbye?

Chapter Sixteen

Sango collected her exterminator's fee and made her way home with Kirara. The cat demon had reappeared as mysteriously as she had disappeared and Sango was grateful. She didn't want to travel alone.

She doubted Inuyasha would have abandoned her but she would have bet her hirakotsu that she would have only seen glimpses of him, if that.

"Come on, Kirara, we're almost there," she urged her friend, anxious to see Inuyasha. She didn't know what she would say to him and, honestly, she hadn't even sorted out her own feelings on the matter. All she knew was she didn't want him to leave and there was a good chance he might since he had embarrassed himself.

She rubbed her forehead with frustration. This was all her fault, she knew it the moment she had thrown herself into his arms. But damn it, she wasn't just a demon slayer, sister, and faithful friend, she was also a woman.

She was no stranger to desire and longing, Buddha only knows how much the Miroku had teased her with his playful touches, looks, and words. When the monk had died so had her desire to know any man.

The fateful night, Inuyasha had held her, had rekindled the fires of her body and, until the moment he had insisted he carry her, she had managed to successfully hide it from herself. There was no denying it and she could accept it, gladly.

Inuyasha was a good man, half-demon, and she cared for him deeply.

She sighed softly, but if Inuyasha was embarrassed to even admit he cared for her then there was little chance of ever becoming more than just friends. She wasn't even sure if she wanted for their relationship to change... though it would be nice to be desired for once as both the demon slayer and a woman... Only she would not play second fiddle to a ghost nor would she be protected. She couldn't lose the respect he had for her as a fighter and be happy.

Just as he could not be happy with someone who didn't accept him as a half-demon.

They landed at her home and her brother rushed out to greet her.

"Sango! Where have you been? Inuyasha arrived an hour ago!" Kohaku demanded.

"Nice to see you, too, Kohaku," she remarked dryly, her brother flushed. "Where's Shippo?" She dismounted and Kirara nudged her comfortingly.

"He's with Inuyasha," he answered in a more subdued tone, "Did something happen?"

She walked into the house intent on a bath and a change of clothes.

"What do you mean?"

"You've never come home separately before," he pointed out, "And Inuyasha ... wasn't himself."

"I'll talk to him when he comes home," she reassured him as she gathered her bath materials.

Kohaku nodded and walked her to the river.

Only he didn't come home and each day he didn't come home the boys became more anxious and discontent.

And so did Sango, which was why she was climbing Inuyasha's tree intent on finding the half-demon and bringing him home where he belonged.

She pulled herself up through the branches nimbly and was startled when a voice grumped at her, "I didn't know you climbed trees." She steadied herself and glanced up to find herself almost level with the half-demon.

"There are many things you don't know about me, Inuyasha."

He sat with his back against the trunk, as was his habit, with one leg dangling and the other bent at the knee.

He snorted and turned his face away, "What do you want?"

"I want you to come home," she wilted a bit when she got no response, "and that I'm sorry."

He glanced at her then and was silent.

"I'm sorry for whatever I did to offend you," she glanced down at the branch she was straddling, "You're not the only one who cares, Inuyasha, I value our friendship just as much as you do. Do you think it's easy for a female demon exterminator to make friends? I may not be half-demon but I've known my fair share of prejudices. I've known what it's like to have someone like you right up until they find out what you are or to simply hate you on sight. I have known what it's like for someone who accepted you for now and expected you to change eventually when you cannot change what you were born to be."

She lifted her eyes to his, "And I have known what it is to find someone who accepts you for you and then lose them."

Her eyes filled with liquid and she shut them in a futile attempt to stop them, "I can't lose you, Inuyasha, not to some petty misunderstanding or embarrassment."

She opened her eyes and blinked back her tears as she stared into a distant spot on the horizon.

"Did you know, Miroku only saw me as a battle companion and not someone he could be with when he proposed to me? When I had already been in love with him for so long," her voice broke and she took a moment to collect herself. "I don't want to trap you, either, so if you really don't want to stay then you can go, with my blessings."

She smiled through her tears, "We'll miss you."

She twisted her body and started to climb down when a clawed hand gripped her forearm. She blinked up at the half-demon and he lifted her to sit on the same branch in front of him.

"Since you're here, you might as well watch the sunset with me," he let go of her arm and bumped her back with his knee to let her know she could lean back if she wanted.

Sango couldn't help staring at him for a moment as her tears finally fell. Inuyasha just stared off into the distance and pretended he didn't know she was crying. She turned to watch the sunset and pretended she didn't know he knew she was crying.

His arm came up to rest on his knee and his hand bumped her shoulder.

She hesitantly leaned over and laid her head on his chest. When his arm bent at the elbow to half hold her and half brace her so she wouldn't fall, she knew she had made the right choice.

They watched the sunset and her tears dried to the relief of Inuyasha when a thought struck him.

"Hey, Sango," he glanced down at her and waited for her to lift her head, "This isn't the crying girl routine, is it?"

Her eyebrows went up as a smile curved her lips, "How can it be? I'm not crying."

A little smile played with Inuyasha's lips as he cupped her cheek, "That's too bad." He leaned forward and touched his lips to hers in the lightest of kisses.

Her eyes widened with surprise as he leaned back against the tree warily. She licked her lips and tasted him. If she wanted to, she could shrug off the kiss as a friendly gesture from someone who cared deeply for her ... as a friend ... only she wasn't thinking as she closed the distance between them slowly, giving Inuyasha all the time in the world to pull away, to stop what might happen...

She stopped, her lips a breath away and gave him the choice.

After a moment, his lips touched hers and she parted hers to accept his kiss. They kissed openmouthed sweetly if a bit cautionary, afraid the slightest mistake would send the other running into the hills never to return.

Then she tilted her head and the kiss changed from one of caution to one of heat as the gentle brush of tongues became a heated duel for dominance.

Suddenly, Sango found herself in his lap as she wrapped her arms around his neck so he couldn't escape from her.

Similarly, Inuyasha, who had been content to let only his mouth touch found his hands roaming her back hungrily as they finally settle on her hips to grind her against the evidence of his desire.

She jerked away from him, her face flushed and her lips swollen to stare at him with something akin to shock. Then, just as quickly, her arms went around his waist and her head on his chest as she gripped him tightly.

He just blinked at her, unsure if he had done anything wrong.

"Are we going to be okay, Inuyasha, or are you going to run away?" She squeezed her eyes shut, almost dreading his answer.

"I won't if you won't," he whispered to her hair as his arms came to hold her to him.

A little laugh escaped her as her eyes filled once more with tears.

Inuyasha smelled them and pulled her away so he could look at her, "Why are you crying?"

She smiled at his panicked tone, "Don't you recognize the crying girl routine when you see it, Inuyasha?"

He wiped a tear away with his thumb, "You don't need to cry to get me, Sango."

Then he kissed her...

...only they didn't stop at kissing...

A couple hours later Sango entered the house with her hair much more poofy then normal and was confronted by her brother and Shippo.

"Well, where is he?" Shippo demanded as he crossed his arms.

"He's coming," she answered and moved to her room, "I'm going to bed."

They blinked at he departure when the door opened again and Inuyasha stepped in, "Inuyasha!" They cried jubilantly as Shippo leaped for the half-demon and was swatted away.

"Why aren't you brats in bed?" He frowned at them.

"We were waiting for you guys to come home," Shippo remarked crossly as he righted himself, "though, I don't see why they wanted you back in the first place."

Kohaku just shrugged and smiled.

"Uh huh," Inuyasha frowned as he saw Shippo's nose working, "I'm here now so go to bed."

Kohaku was about to protest when the fox demon grabbed his arm, "He'll be here tomorrow." Green eyes flicked up to meet gold, "Right, Inuyasha?"

"Right," he confirmed and the boys retreated to their room.

Inuyasha waited until they were out of sight before going to his own. He glanced around the mostly empty room and picked up his drawing from Shippo. He left his room and Kirara darted in so he left he door open so she wouldn't be trapped.

He went to stand in front of Sango's door hesitantly, not knowing if he should knock, walk in, or just go back to his own damn room.

The door slid open of it's own accord and he swallowed as he entered.

The door slid shut gently.

AN: All right, people, don't run away yet. Stay tuned for the epilogue. I will post it tomorrow after I have finished typing it. Again, I can't you guys enough for your kind comments and I'm sorry to see this come to an end. Michelle


	18. Epilogue Two Years Later

**Epilogue**

It had been two years since that day, Sango remember fondly as she cooked. Not a hard two years, though there were definitely rough spots, and not a long two years, though there were moments she wished could have lasted longer.

Koga had surprisingly appeared two months later with a wedding invitation, she shook her head, which was how long it had taken the stubborn wolf demon to accept the responsibilities of leading both the brown and white wolves. He had apparently just expected Ayame to give up all allegiance to the white wolves and help him repopulate the brown. Ayame had different expectations.

Sango didn't think she would ever forget the look of disgruntlement on Koga's face when he reported to Inuyasha news of his marriage.

"_I'm here to let you know the terms of the agreement have been upheld," Koga announced and turned to leave when Ayame glared at him. Koga wrinkled his nose with distaste as he turned back to the wary half-demon and slayer. " 'We' would like to invite you to our joining ceremony though I really hope you don't come."_

"_Koga!" Ayame protested._

"_Hey, the treaty says I can't fight with him! Not that I have to be nice to him!"_

The situation had quickly gone downhill from there and, to keep the peace, the wolves had cut their visit short, though it was a lovely ceremony.

She chopped the vegetables absently, she had been surprised how well the boys had accepted them as couple. The villagers hadn't been a problem since they had already thought them to be a couple, for years, but the boys had known the truth. She had been worried they might have trouble adapting, especially Shippo... though judging from the twin grins they wore now and then as they stared at them ... she got the feeling that maybe they had wanted this to happen.

Most shocking of all had been the Demon Lord Sesshomaru when he calmly accepted news of their relationship. She never would have thought Sesshomaru would have been so open-minded, though, she hadn't liked the calculating gleam that had entered his eyes nor did she appreciate the subsequent conversation.

"_You will impregnate the slayer within a moon," Sesshomaru ordered, after all if Inuyasha was going to prove so accommodating then he might as well take advantage of it._

_Inuyasha choked on his drink and sputtered as he tried to breathe, clear his throat, and yell all at the same time._

"_I didn't get with Sango just because you told me to!" He finally managed._

_Sesshomaru's brow creased as if to say, well, you should have._

"_Don't talk about her like she's some kind of disposable servant," the half-demon glared, "She's your sister now."_

"_Sister?" Sesshomaru's frown returned, he hadn't thought of it from that particular angle and it changed things. If she was his sister, well, half-sister, then that meant she was family, which, in turn, meant he was honor bound to watch over her and could not kill her once she ceased to be useful. Hmm, he should have thought about the consequences of their union more thoroughly then he had, oh well, it would serve as a lesson not to be so impulsive in the future._

"_You will not impregnate the slayer for at least two moons." After all, he would be honor bound to safeguard all offspring produced from this union._

"_What the fuck?" Inuyasha snarled, "My relationship is not something you can control and I'll impregnate her any damn time I want!"_

_Sango blinked as she caught the last part of the statement. She had just wanted to ask if they wanted any more tea._

"_Is that so?" Sesshomaru met her eyes briefly before turning to his oblivious brother, "She doesn't look like she'd have the stamina for the activity."_

"_Shows what you know, she's a demon slayer, she's got stamina to spare," Inuyasha replied half-defensively and half-bragging, "Besides, she's flexible."_

"_Flexible, you say," his eyes landed on her once more, this time considering as she sat there frozen with shock. "Tell me, Inuyasha, human senses are so dull so what of the sensitivity of skin?"_

"_More than makes up for it," Inuyasha confirmed, "Sometimes all I have to do is brush my hand against her-"_

_A dart nearly took the skin of the tip of his nose before it embedded itself deep in the wood. The half-demon whipped around to find Sango smoldering as flames of fury surrounded her._

"_Sango," Inuyasha's voice became a high pitched squeak, "How long have you been standing there?"_

"_I believe it was from the 'I'll impregnate her any damn time I want' comment," Sesshomaru remarked stoically and then smiled._

_A full smile that revealed an underused dimple that went unnoticed as the half-demon cringed and went to the slayer._

"_I ..." He faltered under her glare, "He made me say it."_

_Her eyes went up and the flames increased in size._

_Sesshomaru's fangs made an appearance as yet another neglected dimple appeared._

"_Well, it's not like I told him about the time in the tree-" Inuyasha covered his mouth in horror._

"_A tree, Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru intoned._

_Sango turned then and disappeared into a room. The sound of the door sliding shut was very loud._

_A chuckle sounded, the sound was alien to Inuyasha's ears as was the thoroughly amused voice, "Couldn't drag yourself any deeper, Inuyasha?"_

_Inuyasha turned to him with a pout, "This is all your fault."_

_His ears flicked as he heard the sound of metal scraping and his eyes widened as he realized exactly what room she had disappeared into..._

"_Oh, shit," he grabbed Sesshomaru and pulled him out of the house, "We have to get out of here! She went into the weapon room!"_

_The Demon Lord just laughed._

"_Afraid of a human woman," He swatted the half-demon's hand away from him, "You are truly pathetic, Inuyasha."_

_Inuyasha glared at the full demon and then yanked him behind a tree, narrowly avoided being impaled by darts._

"_She's a _**DEMON SLAYER!!!****"**

_A telltale whooshing had Inuyasha cursing as he grabbed his brother's armor and yanked down hard, bring the demon lord to his knees._

_Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed, no longer amused and was about to protest his brother's handling with violence when the tree they had just been standing behind was chopped in half. The large weapon flew over their heads and out of sight._

"_Fuck," Inuyasha shoved his brother backwards so they wouldn't get smashed by the falling tree._

"_She's not happy," Sesshomaru stated the obvious wonderingly._

"_Talk about an understatement," Inuyasha peeked around the newly made stump and then glared at him suddenly. "Why am I saving you? I should have left your ass to rot."_

_Sesshomaru frowned, "Are you saying this human could have taken this Sesshomaru?"_

_Inuyasha arched a brow and just pointed at his chest._

_The demon lord glanced down to find a tear in his otherwise immaculate clothing right above his heart. The tear was obviously made from one of her darts, but when had she gotten one so close? And why hadn't he noticed? Had he been so distracted? Or was she a more formidable warrior than he had originally thought?_

"_I'm too used to saving people, that's my problem," Inuyasha grumbled to himself as he peeked again. "I'm going to have to sleep outside tonight, just to be safe... maybe two nights."_

_Sesshomaru shook his head, he would think about such things at a more opportune moment. It was time to take his leave since he had accomplished his goal to ensure his brother would not produce any offspring anytime soon._

"_Hey, Sesshomaru?"_

_He glanced over and waited._

"_Out of morbid curiosity, what would you have done if I hadn't gotten with Sango?" He tilted his head as he remembered his brother's threat from two moons ago._

_Sesshomaru glanced out into the distance and was able to see the line of the horizon now that the trees weren't blocking his line of sight. "I hadn't made any special plans though the thought did cross my mind to simply lock the two of you into a room until you agreed to my terms."_

"_Just because you lock two people into a room together doesn't mean they'll fuck," Inuyasha glared._

"_True, though if I did not hear sounds of procreation then I would have assumed you did not know how to breed and come in to assist." Sesshomaru watched his brother turn a bright red, "I thought you were done with blushing, Inuyasha."_

"_You're a sick bastard, you know that?" He turned away and disappeared into the surviving trees._

"_Yes, I do," Sesshomaru and made his exit._

It had taken her almost an entire week to forgive him and let him back into her bed on his word that he would never speak of their private moments with his brother ever again. It was just creepy to think of Sesshomaru knowing all their intimate secrets especially since one visit he had stared at her for an hour. In the unblinkingly, unnerving way he was famous for only to open his mouth to ask, "How flexible are you?"

Needless to say, she had been mortified and Inuyasha bonked the Demon Lord on the head, a reflex born from Shippo, for the first and last time.

Sesshomaru had blinked, astonished at the blow, "I withdraw the question though if you ever strike me again in such a matter I'll kill you."

In fact, all of their encounters with his brother were odd. One time Inuyasha had gone off to meet his brother and returned all bloody with a broken arm, leg, and a large grin.

"A practical joke," he had said.

"Gone wrong?" She inquired as she rushed over to care for his injuries.

"Gone so right," he had laughed and told her the story.

"_Inuyasha, her toe is discolored, fix it," Sesshomaru ordered._

_Inuyasha rolled his eyes and went to examine the girl. "Stub your toe, didja?" He lifted her foot and sniffed carefully for any sign of infection. She was clean, though, she usually was 'cause despite her age she knew how to take care of herself for the most part._

_It was Sesshomaru who was the problem. He had become so overprotective of the girl lately and brought her for the dumbest reasons. Once he had brought her because her claws weren't growing in correctly. A simple case of Rin biting her nails._

"_Yeah," she smiled, "Lord Sesshomaru doesn't tell Rin why he visits Lord Inuyasha." She said by way of an apology._

"_Don't sweat it," a crafty grin crossed his face, "I think it's going to have to come off."_

_She frowned and Inuyasha patted her knee to let her know he was joking._

"_What has to come off?" Sesshomaru glanced over._

"_Her foot," Inuyasha glanced back nonchalantly, "It's a good thing you brought her when you did. Lean back, Rin, I'll make this as painless as possible."_

_He lifted his hand and flexed it._

_Sesshomaru literally appeared beside him and grabbed his wrist in an unbreakable grip. "You will not cut off her foot, Inuyasha."_

"_I have to, if I don't then it'll spread and she'll die."_

_The look on the demon's face was priceless._

"_Shit, it's moving up her leg! I have to do it now!" Inuyasha jerked his hand out of his brother's weakened grasp and brought it down on her leg._

_Sesshomaru grabbed the descending hand before it reached its target and jerked it backwards. It broke with a sharp crack._

_Rin gasped and her eyes widened in what had to be pain._

_Sesshomaru's eyes searched desperately for the thing that was killing Rin that Inuyasha could see and somehow he could not._

_Then a sound hit his ears._

_Laughter._

_Inuyasha._

_Inuyasha was laughing..._

_AT HIM!_

_Sesshomaru glanced at Rin's face and saw, she too, was amused though he didn't quite dare to laugh._

_The demon lord turned slowly to find his brother on the ground laughing so hard that he didn't even notice he was jarring his newly broken arm._

_His eyes tinted red._

"_You should have seen your face!" The half-demon howled._

_Sesshomaru walked over to the half-demon and very calmly booted him in the face. Inuyasha flew across the clearing, into a tree, and still he laughed._

"_I guess the Great Lord Sesshomaru does care after all," he grinned through a bloody lip, "I better keep my eye on the sky."_

"_Why, exactly?" Sesshomaru's eyes had returned to their normal color though they were still narrowed._

" '_Cause some pigs are gonna fly!" He laughed in a way Sesshomaru was coming to despise._

"_Pigs are incapable of flight, Inuyasha," he corrected the half-demon arrogantly, expecting him to flush and retract his statement like the ignorant peasant he was._

_Inuyasha snorted, "It's an expression, stupid."_

_The stumped look on Sesshomaru's face only made Inuyasha laugh harder._

_The Demon Lord made his way to his brother _**calmly**.

He didn't really remember anything after that, Sango shook her head, well, at least he had fun and it seemed like they were getting along better.

She lifted the plates and turned to go set the table when a pair of hands took the plates from her to set them back on the counter.

Inuyasha pressed a kiss to her mouth as he slid his arms around her and held her firmly. She softened her mouth and kissed him back, surrendering completely to his embrace as her arms snaked about his waist.

He kept the kiss short but sweet and then he just held her.

She could feel him smelling her hair and the skin of her neck. It had made her self-conscious at first, how he would randomly want to smell her, often at odd times of the day. She had accepted it calmly, knowing this was part of who he was as a dog demon.

He let go of her and picked up the plates as if nothing had happened. She picked up the bowls of food and followed him into the main room.

Inuyasha set the table quickly and took his seat.

Sango sat next to him and served everyone.

The boys were rowdy and ate heartily before they retreated to their room to play a game.

Only then did she lay her head on his shoulder, and only then, did he wrap his arm around her waist as they intertwined their fingers.

And, these were the moments she wished could last forever.

Inuyasha closed his eyes and let his nose reassure him that she was really there. Sometimes, he was certain he had dreamed the last two years and had to find her, smell their mixed scents on her body. To tell himself, yes, they were together, yes, their life worked, yes, they had moments where she chased him around with her hirakotsu, and yes, he was happy for the first time in a long time.

Their life wasn't perfect but it was pretty damned close.

The End


	19. Epilogue A Glimpse of the Future

Epilogue A Glimpse of the Future

Kagome regarded the book in front of her with mixed emotions.

**The Demon and the Demon Slayer**

After she had been forcibly torn from the past and dumped into the present, she had been devastated. Her only comfort was her family who remembered the half-demon with fondness and a little regret that he would no longer come around. She had thrown herself back into school and her grade had skyrocketed to their previous places, though it was a cold comfort, when she stumbled onto her own legend. She had grabbed all the books she could lay her hands on, hungry for any information of her life in the past.

Some of them were so off that they made her laugh, some were so abstract they confused her, and still others came close enough to make her teary with nostalgia, though, even those got the key facts wrong.

Inuyasha inevitably became a full demon, superhuman, or simply a human cursed with demon features.

She, often, was replaced by Kikyo, a foreigner from another land, and in one odd version she was an alien.

Miroku was rarely cast as the monk he had been. Instead he was often portrayed as the Japanese version of Don Juan, a pirate king, and, amusingly, as a silver tongued prince of thieves.

Sango often became a man in these stories and became every kind of fighter from ninja and samurai to sumo.

Shippo was absent from most of the tales or became the moody teenager who couldn't be trusted.

She had just about given up hope of finding an accurate account when the old librarian placed a book in front of her.

Startled, Kagome had glanced up to meet her kind eyes. "Try this one," she had recommended kindly, "You won't find it with these but I think you'll like it."

Kagome thanked her and then glanced at the title curiously.

**The Jewel of Four Souls**

It had taken her three days to read it.

She had cried then, sure there were some things off here and there, but other than that...

...it was like she was back.

It chronicled their journey from when Inuyasha first met Kikyo right up until she disappeared and Miroku...

She sobbed, Miroku... it wasn't fair... Poor Sango... Why didn't they get their happily ever after either! It wasn't fair!!

She wiped her tears bitterly in an effort to collect herself when the author's note caught her eye.

_This legend has always been dear to me and I hope I have given them the justice they deserve. My next project will be the aftermath. Please look for it later on this year._

_Rumiko Takahashi_

Kagome had desperately searched the library for the second novel only to come up empty handed. Out of print, sold out, and never heard of it were the answers she received when going to the bookstores.

She was able to find the first part, no problem, and she purchased it immediately.

"Oh, Kagome," Ayumi smiled in greeting, "How are you?"

"Oh, hi," she clutched the newly purchased book to her chest protectively, "I'm okay."

Ayumi's head tilted and she head the title of the book, "Oh, I've read that one. It ends so sad, though, you have to read The Demon and The Demon Slayer to get any kind of closer."

"You've read it?" Kagome latched onto her friend, "I can't find it anywhere."

"Yes, I've read it, it's my favorite book," she nodded pleasantly if a little puzzled, "You can borrow it if you want."

It had taken her another three days to read it and, there she sat, unsure of what to feel. She hugged her knees and put her head down. On one hand, she was happy for them for being able to find happiness and comfort within each other, though, on the other, she couldn't help but feel a little betrayed by it all.

"What's wrong, Kagome?"

"He found somebody else," she answered and Ayumi sat next to her.

"That's one way to look at it," she pulled the book over to her, "Or you could say they found the one person who could understand them. That they were not the first in their lives and yet were strong enough to find enough room in their hearts to love another."

Kagome snapped towards her friend with the intention of screaming about the unfairness of it all when the sad look in her eyes stopped her flat. She had never seen Ayumi sad before and the look in her eyes . . .

"They were survivors, Kagome, they would have forged on regardless. She had her brother and the little fox to care for, and the demon protected them," Ayumi's sad eyes drifted to her as if to meet hers but settled on her shoulder in a way that made Kagome's eyes widen with recognition. "Would you have preferred they lived by duty alone? I am happy with this ending, besides, it's not like they forgot about their first love and friends."

Kagome couldn't take her eyes of her friend, "How do you know?"

"Kagome," Ayumi smiled and the sadness retreated, "They were together for years before they even noticed each other in that way. No, they were not forgotten." She stated with absolute certainly.

Kagome was silent with shock.

"Higurashi?"

Both girls snapped to attention as Hojo approached them with a read smile, "I haven't seen you two around lately. I was worried you two came down with the cold that's going around."

"We're fine, Hojo, just catching up on our reading," Kagome smiled, though it was brittle at the edges.

He nodded and sat across from them, "So, Higurashi, what do you think about going to the movies with me this Saturday?"

"To tell you the truth, Hojo, I'm not really interested," Kagome shook her head, she had successfully dodged the boys for weeks and, quite frankly, was tired of being pushed into a relationship with him.

"I see," Hojo tilted his head at her and then turned with a smile to Ayumi, "Ayumi, would you like to go with me to the movies?"

"Hojo?!" Ayumi was scandalized into a blush, "You just asked Kagome out and then you ask me? Just like that?"

The boy lowered his head and pouted a bit, "I just thought we could talk and catch up."

Ayumi's face was mildly suspicious though her eyes softened a bit.

"I mean, maybe, you could tell me why Higurashi doesn't like me," he sighed forlornly.

Ayumi softened completely, "Okay, Hojo, I'll go to the movies with you."

His head lifted and he was all smiles again, "Great. Hey, have you two heard about the new transfer student?"

"Yeah, I hear he's a real bad boy," Ayumi nodded and turned to Kagome, "What do you think?"

"I haven't heard anything," Kagome shook her head distractedly as she saw the two in front of her with new eyes. Could it be-

"He does have a bit of an attitude," Hojo confirmed, "though, he's nice enough once you get to know him."

"You know him?" Ayumi tilted her head.

"Yeah, his name is Yoishi," Hojo got to his feet, "Come on, I'll introduce you."

"Okay," Ayumi scooped up her book and bag eagerly, "Coming, Kagome?"

She blinked, "Yeah, wait for me."

Kagome grabbed her stuff and ran to catch up to her friends...

...and her new destiny.

The End

AN: Hope this isn't too left field for you guys. Again I wanted to thank you guys for all your support of this couple. ::Bows deeply:: I am deeply honored by your praise, Michelle


End file.
